


With This Ring

by John5mith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Coming Out, Divorce, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Post-Book(s), Post-Deathly Hallows, Rimming, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 68,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one regret filled weekend with Draco Malfoy, Harry's ready to move on. But when a Dark Artifact is found during an Auror raid, no one seems to know what it's for other than Draco himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic actually has a prequel that was apart of my 12 Days of Drarry project. You will need to read that first, just so you can know what exactly is going on. [You can read that here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454008) (WARNING: Very explicit)

Harry slipped a green vial from his desk drawer and poured to liquid into a glass of water, stirring it with his finger before he downed it in one swallow. 

“You alright Harry? Ron crumpled up a ball of paper and Harry thought his head might explode. “You know if you still aren’t feeling well you can go home.”

“I’ll be fine, just needed something. My head is killing me.” Harry rubbed his temples. The weekend spent with Draco had taken more out of him than he realized. 

“You sure mate? It’s fine, really.”

“No, no.” Harry waved his hand. He’d already had to call in sick on Monday when he lost track of what day it was. 

“How’re you holding up?”

“I just told you my head’s about to split open.” Harry buried his face in his arms. 

“Well I knew that. I was talking about the divorce.”

Harry let out a deep sigh. For a good 72 hours he’d been able to forget the whole affair. Signing the papers, the now unavoidable awkwardness between him and Ron and Hermione. They’d understood, of course, and they didn’t act any differently towards Harry, but it’s hard to have the same relationship with someone when you’ve just divorced their only sister. 

“Fine I guess. I dunno.”

“Hermione and I tried to call you, wanted to see if you wanted to go out.”

“Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to be by myself.”

“No problem.” Ron grabbed a stack of files “I’ve got a meeting with Shacklebolt so I’ll see you for lunch. Are you still going to take that ring to Maprix?”

“Yeah, I was going to go see her this afternoon.” Harry didn’t bother looking. He just waved his hand and waited to hear the door close shut before he let out a low goran. Harry ran a hand through his hair, endlessly messy and leaned back in his chair. 

Harry had searched all morning for a name for the put growing in his stomach before he’d decided on calling it ‘Draco Malfoy’. How could he have been so stupid? There was already a list of things Harry had done wrong this past weekend. And he only kept finding ways to add to it.  
1.) Had sex with another man  
2.) That man is a former Death-Eater  
3.) That Former Death-Eater is named Draco Malfoy  
4.) Had sex in a public bathroom  
5.) He’d gone home with that man afterwards  
6.) Harry had spent that night and the next two days letting Draco Malfoy do whatever he wanted to him.

Harry let out another groan. What was he going to do? The Ministry would never let him keep the ‘Head Auror’ title after this. Sure the Malfoy family had been pardoned, but they were still under close scrutiny, and Kingsley would never approve of this, even if Harry didn’t want to continue the relationship. 

And that was his next concern. Harry had never been attracted to men before. Well, there had been Cedric, and Viktor Krum, and _maybe_ a dream about Bill Weasley one night after a little too much firewhiskey. But he’d never thought of them as anything more than handsome. If anyone ever asked him exactly what made him wait for Draco in that bathroom stall, Harry knew he’d never have an answer. Draco hadn’t mentioned anything beyond their explorations in the bedroom. No reference to a relationship or dating, and Draco hadn’t spoken to Harry since last night. So as far as Harry was concerned this was it. 

A fun weekend was all the two would ever have apparently. 

Harry tried to bury himself in his work, a decent distraction, but he was only halfway through filling out a report when his mind drifted back to Draco. He couldn’t deny that this weekend with Draco had been amazing. Everything Draco did made Harry melt into the bed sheets. Even now Harry could remember the feeling Draco’s tongue, moving along his body. 

“Fuck.” Harry muttered when he realized he was getting hard. He tried to get back to the paperwork, but it was pointless, he couldn’t clear his mind. Harry wrote _‘Sorry Ron, headache won’t go away. Going to drop the ring off and go home.’_ on one of Ron’s notepads, made sure to grab the small pouch that had been on his desk for a week now, grabbed his coat, and locked the office behind him.

Harry made a plan while he was walking towards the Floo Network. Taking the ring to Maprix wouldn’t take more than a few minutes, and he really didn’t feel like being alone at home right now. James was his this week while Ginny tried to unpack her things, and it’d be another two hours before he was ready to leave school. Of course he could always stop by and pick him up early. He chuckled to himself, remembering how confused Ginny had been about James’ pre-Hogwarts schooling.

The London afternoon was still chilly, the sky overcast and threatening to downpour. Harry wrapped his coat tight around his body and decided that James might appreciate a nice half-day. Thankfully the school was only a few blocks away from a Ministry exit point.

“Oh Mr. Potter, now nice to see you.” The receptionist was a nice looking man with short hair and square glasses. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just need to pick up James, he’s got a doctor’s appointment.” Harry lied quickly.

“Oh really?” The receptionist looked around his desk. “I don’t have that written down anywhere.”

“Sorry,” Harry tapped at the counter. “I completely forgot to call you.”

“That’s okay, let me call his teacher, you can sit right over there and wait for him.”

“Thank you.” Harry did as he was told and took a seat in one of the uncomfortable faux-leather chairs, and slipped his phone out of his pocket. Few Wizards actually used cell phones, and Hogwarts had only just lifted their ban on them. But Harry and Ginny had both agreed that phones were more convenient than fireplace calls or paper airplane messages a few years ago.

Harry typed out a quick message to Ginny. _”Picking James up early today. Says he isn’t feeling too well.”_ His second lie in less than ten minutes.

The reply came quickly. _“Okay. How sick? Does he need to go to the doctor?”_

 _“I don’t think so.”_ Harry typed. _“I think he just needs some rest. I’m gonna take him home.”_

_“Okay. Let me know if anything changes.”_

_“I will.”_

Harry didn’t make a move to add anything else. 

“Dad?” James opened the glass door to the office, his backpack strung over one shoulder. He was already the spitting image of his father at 10. Messy hair that even a comb couldn’t tame, light brown skin that was a result of Harry’s warm brown and Ginny’s pale white. A dust of freckles over his cheeks, and bright brown eyes just like his mother. 

“Hey buddy, you ready to go to the doctor?”

James shared the same mischievous spirit as his uncle George and knew immediately what was going on. “Do we have to?” He tried to hold back a grin, but he was slipping up. 

“I know, it’s just for a checkup. Come on, we’ll get Starbucks after.” Harry stood up, holding the door open for James.

“Have fun James!” The receptionist waved from behind his desk.

“Thanks Mr. Acker.” James waved back. “So what is this really about?” He asked when the were in the clear.

“I dunno, thought I’d get you out early, maybe we could hang out a little?” Harry shrugged, slipping his hands into his coat pockets. “I need to drop something off in Diagon Alley, but after that the world is our oyster young James!” Harry rubbed the top of James’ head.

James laughed, ducking away from his father. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“I took a half day, couldn’t concentrate.” 

“Couldn’t concentrate? That was the best you could come up with?” That made Harry laugh. “Can we go home first? I wanna drop off my stuff.”

“Sure.”

One of the first things Harry had done when he left Hogwarts was redecorated Grimmauld Place. The once dark home had been totally redone, the Black family tree covered up, the portraits hidden away, the walls repainted, the floors redone. He didn’t want to look at the place as Sirius had when he was growing up. He wanted to be happy while he was here.. 

“So what do you have to do in Diagon Alley?” James tossed his bag in the kitchen. 

“I’ve got this artifact to drop off. Found it on a call last week and I promised Maprix I’d leave this at her shop.” Harry slipped the small drawstring pouch out of his pocket. 

“What is it?”

“A ring of some kind. We aren’t sure, that’s why I’m dropping it off. Ready to go?”

“Sure.” James shrugged. They strolled over to the fireplace, each taking a handful of Floo Powder. James went first, shouting ‘Diagon Alley’ as his body vanished in the whirlwind of green flames. Harry went next. Even though he’d gotten more accustomed to Floo travel over the years, Harry still felt his stomach lurch every time. He struggled to catch himself on as he stepped out of the fireplace, James bracing against him.

“You okay dad?” He looked up at the sickly look on his father’s face.

“Fine, just needed a minute.” Harry looked down at the familiar cobblestone street, the crowd of people moving around him. He closed his eyes, breathing in and out. “I’m… I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

Harry nodded. “I think so.” He palmed the pouch in his pocket. “Come on, this shouldn’t take long.”

Diagon Alley was packed to say the least. People seemed to fill every inch of the street, like a river flowing with conflicting currents. Harry kept his hand tight around James’ as they tried to maneuver between inches of space. Thankfully ‘Maprix’s Shop of Curiosities’ was located off the main street of Diagon Alley, nestled in an alley that was close to deserted. 

Harry had once asked Maprix how exactly she stayed in business when her shop was essentially invisible. She simply laughed, waved her hand, and ignored Harry’s question.

The bell hanging over the door rang as Harry and James stepped through the threshold, the old oak floors creaking underneath them. “Please don’t touch anything James.”

The boy nodded and let his father step past him to the deserted front counter. “Maprix?” Harry called out, and waited a few seconds before repeating the name louder. “Maprix!”

“What? What is it?” The pile of blankets James was standing in front of seemed to move, knocking the boy back into a shelf of knives encased in glass. Harry grabbed him quickly, pulling him away. The blankets fell away from Maprix’s body as she stood, straightening out and cracking her back. She was younger, at least she _looked_ younger than Harry, with blonde hair wrapped in a messy bun, and a tight black outfit that hugged her wide hips. “Oh Harry, how nice to see you.”

“Nice to see you too Maprix.”

She threw the fallen blankets back on the pile and strolled behind the counter. “Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep.” She said stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. “What can I do for you my dear?” 

“I bought that artifact.” Harry removed the pouch from his pocket, dropping it on the counter. “The one I told you about.”

James stepped closer, eager to see what Maprix had to offer. 

“Oh right! I see.” She muttered, taking the bag from Harry and pulling at the draw strings. “And you didn’t find anything in the books I told you to look for?”

Harry shook his head in silence. 

Maprix turned the bag over in her hand, watching as a large ring fell out. It was a dull gold, almost like it was old. With a black skull adorning the top, and patterns weaving all around the band. 

“With the skull I thought maybe-” Harry began.

“Voldemort.” Maprix finished.

Harry nodded. James eyed the ring. His father hadn’t told him much about Voldemort, so James only knew what he’d heard from others. His rise to power, how Harry defeated him, how the body was supposedly locked at the bottom of the Ministry somewhere. 

“Well I’ll go ahead and ease your mind.” Maprix chuckled. “If it were old Voldy I’m sure a snake would be up here somewhere. Besides, you know better than anyone that all his Horcruxes were destroyed, so even if it were his I can’t imagine it’d be much of a threat.”

Harry forced a laugh. “So what do you think it could be?”

“The skull makes me want to say Necromancy, but I can’t be one-hundred percent sure. Do you mind leaving it with me? I’ll tell you when I’ve found something.”

“Sure, just call me and I’ll be down to get it.” Harry slid one of the card he always carried with him. It listed his name, title, business office number and hours. “Ready James?”

The boy nodded and began to walk towards the exit with his father. 

“Thanks Maprix!”

“Anytime Harry!” She waved, not looking at the two of them as they closed the door behind them.

Harry sighed. “Okay, where to now?”

James shrugged. “Ice Cream?”

Harry still had fond memories of Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor. He remembered Hagrid bringing him here right after he’d gotten Hedwig, he remembered meeting Ron and Hermione here almost every year when they’d finished their school shopping, he remembered seeing the exterior in ruins, and learning that Florean had been killed by Death Eaters. 

Now his brother owned it, keeping the name as a way to honor his brother, rebuilding the store and decorating it so that it was the spitting image of the way it was before. Harry ordered the chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts; and James the mint-chocolate chip.

“Have a good day at school?” Harry asked, taking a seat on the outdoor patio.

James nodded as he spooned a mouthful of ice cream. “Pretty good, today was maths, I didn’t really get any of it.”

“Does your teacher know?”

James shook his head. “No, I didn’t want to bother her.”

“That’s okay, we’ll take a look at your homework when we get back home.”

“Won’t matter much next year anyway.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “If only that were true.”

“So what was that ring all about?” James wondered, his voice a little too loud. 

“Not sure yet, that’s why I took it to Maprix.”

“Where’d you find it?”

“A raid on a warehouse in downtown London. Well, it was supposed to be a raid. When we got there the place was totally cleaned out, but we found the ring in a locked drawer. Only bit of evidence lying around.”

“Maprix said it could be narcomancy? What’s that?”

Harry pushed his now empty bowl to the side and stifled a laugh. “ _Necro_ mancy.” He corrected. “It’s a branch of Dark Magic. Resurrecting the dead and things like that.”

“Oh…” James looked down at his melting ice cream. “Well what does that mean?”

“Well Necromancy is illegal, so if there are necromancers running around out there, the Ministry’ll have to stop them.”

“But it’s resurrecting the dead? Isn’t that a good thing?”

“You’d think it would be, but usually necromancy requires someone to be killed for the other person to come back. More often than not the person murdered is an innocent.”

“Oh.”

Harry waited a beat. “You all done?” He asked when James put down his spoon. His son nodded and Harry whispered the spell printed in the middle of every table. The bowls lifted into the air, dancing along as they vanished back into the shop. 

“Can we go to Flourish and Blotts next?” James asked. 

“Sure.” Harry smiled. 

They jogged to the bookstore, maneuvering through the thinning crowds. Flourish and Blotts was nearly deserted, only a handful of people perusing the shelves. Harry lost James instantly as he bolted towards the back of the store where they kept the fiction titles. Harry decided to leave him to his own devices and started wandering around, looking at the newest textbooks that Hogwarts used. 

“Little old to be looking at school books aren’t we Potter?”

Harry froze as he palmed the newest edition of ‘Defending Yourself From the Dark Arts’. The voice was like ice, the same cold feeling that seemed to embody the man it belonged to. Draco Malfoy stood just a few feet away, a canvas bag filled with books hanging from his elbow. 

“Draco.” Harry’s voice was cold as he turned away from Draco quickly. 

“Oh what? We spend one weekend together and now you won’t tell me the time of day?”

“Keep your voice down.” Harry looked around the shop, wary of prying ears, but mostly worried that James would hear. He grabbed at Draco’s hand, pulling him into the small room filled with Muggle novels. “Listen, that was a mistake.”

“Well it sure didn’t sound like a mistake when you were begging for my cock up your ass.”

“For once can you please shut up Malfoy?” Harry hissed. “And last time I checked you hadn’t bothered to make contact with me either.”

“One, I don’t have your number.” Draco began counting off. “Two, I don’t know where you live. Three, do you really think it’s simple to call up or go to the Ministry and ask to talk to a Head Auror?”

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t want to see you.” Harry crossed his arms. 

For once in his life, Draco Malfoy actually looked hurt by Harry’s words, but the malicious intent of his eyes was back in a split second. “You wound me Potter, as if I’d ever want to sleep with you again.”

“Should I point out that you were the one who seduced me?”

Draco shrugged his shoulders. “We were both drunk. What can I say, I’m a slut.” Draco smiled. 

“Dad?” James peeked around the doorway. “I found some books.”

“Oh, okay James I’ll be there in a second, just talking to a friend.”

James disappeared down the hall.

“‘Friend’ eh? Bit of a strong word if you ask me.”

“Shut up.”

“So that’s James? He’s got your hair, not your eyes though.”

“Just leave me alone Malfoy.” Harry pushed past the man, and found James waiting for him near the checkout line three books in his hands. Harry eyed the one on top, the cover a portrait of a knight shielding herself against the fire of a dragon. “Looks interesting.” Harry said, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Who was that guy?” James asked.

Harry looked up just in time to see Draco walking out of the store. “Just someone I used to go to school with.”

“Oh. Can we head home after this?”

“Sure buddy.” Harry ran a hand through James’ hair, somehow making it messier. 

When they got home Harry saw that he had three texts and a missed call from Ginny. He redialed the number and put the phone to his ear. “Sorry, I was out getting him some ginger ale.”

_“It’s okay, is he feeling alright?”_

“I think so. He’s laying down right now.”

James looked at his father, smiling when he realized who he was talking to.

“I think it might just be something he ate.” Harry continued. 

_“Can I talk to him?”_ Ginny asked.

“Sure.” Harry covered the phone and whispered to James. “Play along?”

James nodded as he was handed the phone. “Hey mom.” He made his voice sound tired, achy. The kid was a decent actor, at least at playing sick, which always made Harry wonder just how many times he’d managed to worm his way out of something by acting. “I dunno, it just kinda hurts. Okay. Love you too.” James handed the phone back to Harry. 

_“Just let me know if anything changes okay?”_ Ginny asked.

“I will.”

_“Thank you. If he’s okay I’ll see you two on Friday.”_

“See you then.”

_“Bye.”_

“Bye.” Harry ended the call and set his phone on the counter. 

“I thought you always told me not to lie.” James quipped, setting down the bag that held his books. 

“Well your mother would kill me if she knew I got you out of school early.” Just then Harry’s phone began to ring. It was a long number, too long to be an actual phone number. He pressed the green ‘accept’ button. 

“Hello?”

_“Harry! So glad I got you, I tried about five different numbers, lot’s of people telling me to sod off.”_

“Maprix?”

_“The one and only, I have some stuff on that ring you bought me.”_

“Oh, great”

_“Well, don’t congratulate me just yet. It’s good news, bad news, and more good news.”_

“Okay?”

_“The first bit of good news is that It’s a necromancer ring, that much I_ do _know. But other than that I don’t have anything.”_

“Really?”

_“Sorry, none of my books say anything. That’s the bad news.”_

“And the last bit of good news?”

_“I’ve got a guy in London, he deals with a lot of things like this, dark artifacts and magic. And I can guarantee he can tell you what it is! Let me get his card, I have it-”_ He could hear Maprix struggling, and something in the background fell. _“Shit.”_ Maprix whispered under her breath.

_“Ah!”_ She came back. _“Here it is, Draco Malfoy. He’ll know what this is all about.”_ She read off the number and address. _“Owns a little shop just at the edge of Knockturn Alley.”_

“You’re joking.”

_“Nope, why, is there a problem?”_

Harry sighed. “No Maprix, thank you for all your help. How much do I owe you?”

_“Oh nothing. I hardly did anything. I’ll send the ring by owl.”_

“Thanks Maprix.”

_“No problem.”_ The call ended, and for just a few seconds, Harry stood there in silence, his phone still to his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry pays a visit to the last man on the planet he wants to see.

Harry glanced at the address on the torn piece of paper in his hand. Even after two decades the idea of going back to Knockturn Alley still made him sick to his stomach. All the charm that inhabited Diagon Alley seemed to vanish when Harry bounced down the steps . There was nothing but the air of darkness floating about, witches and wizards turned to face away from him, whispering to their colleagues as he walked by. Harry tried his best to ignore them, wanting nothing more than to get out of there as quickly as he could. 

Unfortunately, knowing Draco Malfoy that seemed improbable. 

Harry kept his eyes focused on the signs hanging over doors, looking for the familiar name scrawled on the paper. ‘Magical Mysteries and Dark Artifacts’. The name seemed a little silly for Malfoy. Of course any alternative Harry dreamed up seemed just as foolish if not more so. He was surprised Malfoy hadn’t snuck his name in there somewhere, no doubt his business would double if people knew that a former Death Eater and follower of Voldemort was running a shop specializing in Dark Magic. 

But even as Harry stood on the steps, peering through the dirty glass door and past the ‘We’re Open’ sign, he could already tell the shop was empty. Well empty of customers anyway.

Every free space seemed to be filled to the brim with junk. Sets of armor, an entire table filled with glass orbs, a tall black wardrobe, tapestries hanging from the rafters. There was a clear path from the entrance to the counter, as if Malfoy wanted to scare away anyone who just wanted to browse. 

There was no ringing of a bell as Harry opened the door, only the familiar creak of old wood underneath him. He waited a few seconds before speaking. 

“Hello?”

His voice was absorbed by all the junk surrounding him. He called out again, louder this time. “Hello?”

Following the trail he maneuvered his way to the counter, searching for any sign that he wasn’t alone here. Harry felt around his pants pocket, palming his wand just in case. Then he heard the footsteps from the office behind the counter. Harry steadied himself, the word ‘expelliarmus’ ready on his tongue. 

“Welcome to ‘Magical Mysteries and Dark Artifacts’, how can I help you today?” The woman clearly wasn’t Draco Malfoy. She had dark hair, cut short, with bright red lipstick, and a sweater that was stretched so far it looked as if it went to her knees. 

“Is Draco Malfoy here, I was hoping to see him?”

She sighed. “Does he owe you money, or are you one of his burned ex’s?” Her face was a mask of apathy. 

“Um, no. I was hoping to get his opinion on something. Or maybe you could take a look?”

She threw up a hand. “Sorry mate, Draco’s the one that messes with that stuff, I just run the register. He’s not here right now anyway.”

“Oh, well.” Harry muttered, unsure if she was lying or not. It was clear in this line of work you needed to be an expert at it. “Can you tell him Harry Potter stopped by and needs to see him? It’s urgent.”

She froze. “Harry Potter eh? Lemme see that forehead.”

On the journey to find Voldemort’s remaining Horcruxes, Harry had accidentally let his hair grow to an astonishing length, something he’d never been allowed to do before. He decided to keep it that way when he realized his fringe now covered his scar. Harry lifted the curls, showing off the jagged, random white scar that marred his deep brown skin. 

The woman smiled, showing off teeth bright enough that it seemed otherworldly. “Well well. I guess there’s no faking a scar like that. He’s in back.” She pointed behind the register down a slim hallway with a single door at the end.

“I thought-”

“Head Auror huh? He’s a somewhat ‘controversial’ figure.” She exaggerated every syllable in ‘controversial’. “He tends not to see to customers directly if he can help it. Just head on down there and knock, it should be unlocked.”

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.”

Harry relaxed, but he didn’t take his hand off his wand. He gripped the old door handle with his free hand, the door creaking endlessly as he opened it slowly.

“New order Agatha?” Draco was hunched over a desk, his back to the door. The office was decorated much the same as the store front, but this had more order to it. Everything had a place, and everything was in that place. “Agatha?” Draco turned in his swivel chair when Harry didn’t speak.

His mouth expanded in a sly smile that looked like it belong to a cat or a fox. A hunter. “Well, well, well. Come to try and romance me have you Potter?”

He didn’t wait for Harry’s answer. “I shouldn’t be surprised. Most men find it hard to resist me, even the so-called ‘straight’ ones. I should have you know I won’t be such an easy lay, you’ll have to treat me to dinner first. Somewhere expensive maybe, I know you can afford it with all of daddy’s money. And where are the flowers? Honestly, you ought to know better by now.”

“I don’t think you have room to be talking about ‘daddy’s money’ Malfoy. Or did they take it all away when he went to Azkaban.”

Draco’s face didn’t falter as he absorbed Harry’s retort. 

“And I know it might be hard, but right now I need you to keep your prick in your pants. I came here because I need your help.”

“My my, Harry Potter asking for _my_ help. What an honor.”

“I’m starting to regret letting Maprix talk me into this.” Harry whispered to himself. 

“Maprix sent you?” Draco’s voice was serious now. “Well, this must be serious. She didn’t tell me you were coming.”

Harry shrugged. “She’s absent-minded like that.”

“That she is. What do you have for me?” It was odd how quickly Draco could change from total prat to sensible business owner. Harry reached into his coat pocket and took out the ring.

“We went on a raid a few weeks ago. Whoever called it in said the place was full of people performing Dark Magic. We had someone watch the place closely, wizards and witches moved in and out. But when we went in, it was totally empty. The entire place scrubbed of any fingerprints or spell residue. The only thing we found was this.” He showed Darco the ring, making sure he saw the skull adorning it. 

Draco stepped closer, the heels of his shoes clacking on the floors. “A skull?”

“When I saw it I thought it might have something to do with Voldemort. Skulls tended to be his thing.”

“Well,” Draco took the ring, eyeing it closely. “Snakes more than anything. And I don’t see any serpents so I don’t think this is his.”

“That’s what Maprix said.”

“Smart girl that one. My bet is on necromancy, they’re usually fond of skulls. Let me see what I have.” Draco walked over to his desk, setting the ring down gently before waving his wand towards the bookshelf in the corner. 

Several large tomes came out all at once, dancing gentle in the air above them before landing themselves in a neat stack on Draco’s desk. “Let’s see.”

“How exactly will you be able to tell what it’s for? I can’t imagine a skull is all that rare,”

“It’s not the skull itself, though that is a good starting off point. It’s these symbols on the band.”

“Symbols?” Harry had just assumed it was over the top decoration.

“These here.” Draco motioned to his book. Inside the yellowed pages were the same symbols from the ring. Intertwining lines mixed with sharp markings. It took Harry a few seconds to realize that they weren’t in fact the _exact_ same. The pattern in the book had subtle differences. Lines, marks, accents where the ring didn’t. 

“So it’s a language.”

“An impossibly old one, yes.”

“So what does the ring say?”

“It’s difficult to tell.” Draco waved his wand again, and the book he was looking at flew to back to exact spot on the shelf, the one underneath it opening automatically. “It’s older than Latin, much older. Meaning translations have more than likely gotten confused or mixed up. Though I can tell you for certain that it doesn’t matter, no one alive speaks it anymore.”

“Great, back to the drawing board.”

“Oh don’t give up so easily Potter. Where’s that sense of adventure that all Gryffindor's are born with?” His voice had more than a hint of sarcasm in it. “You forget, I specialize in these types of things.”

“Dead languages?”

“Mysteries.”

“Since when do you specialize in mysteries?”

“Since just now.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well then, I’ll get the Mystery Machine and meet you outside.”

“You need a machine to solve mysteries for you?”

“No, you never… forget it.” Harry waved his hand. “So what’s the next step?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen a ring like this. Different wording, but no doubt the same language. A customer wore it once, I remember Agatha was enamoured with it. She tried to ask where he’d bought it, but he wouldn’t give her a straight answer.”

“Okay. So, where is he now?”

“Your luck seems to never run out. Thankfully for you he’s a regular. He collects ritualistic knives. At first I thought it was just a hobby, but seeing as this involves necromancy I’m starting to think this has more negative connotations.” Draco waved his wand one last time, and all the books shot back towards the bookshelves, squeezing into the empty spaces. 

“He’s supposed to have an order coming in later this week, but I supposed if it were to arrive early, that would also be fine.”

Harry couldn’t resist smiling. “Thanks.”

“Just remember that you owe me one Potter.”

“I’m not going to let you fuck me again just because you’re helping with an investigation. Technically you’re supposed to help the Ministry anyway. It’s your duty as a citizen.”

“Technicalities, and don’t get all high and mighty on me Potter. I wasn’t even going to ask that. You’ve made your stance quite clear. I just like seeing you get your panties in a wad.”

“So what _do_ you want?””

“I’ll think of something. In the meantime I’ll contact our lovely Mr. Necromancer and tell him his order is ‘ready’.” 

“Alright.”

“You know, we didn’t get much of a chance to talk this weekend, how is life as a Head Auror?”

“I’m leaving.”

“Oh come on now Potter, I can’t tease you anymore?”

“Goodbye Malfoy, let me know when you’ve contacted your customer.” Harry took one of the cards from his back pocket and left it on a nightstand, and stormed out the office, trying his best not to knock anything over as he reached for the door to the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what he does, Harry can't seem to escape Draco...

Harry looked over the book in front of him. The Ministry boasted a huge library. Bigger than Hogwarts even, which was hard to imagine. But even in here, even in the two dozen books about dead languages Harry had scoured through, he’d yet to find a single mention of the one on the ring.

“Should’ve just borrowed Malfoys.” He muttered, placing the last book back in it’s spot on the shelf.

“Don’t see you here too often Harry.” Harry jumped in surprise. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Hermione gripped his shoulder. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay... So what are you doing?”

“I was trying to find a translation record.”

“Oh fun.” She grinned. 

“If only.” Harry raked a hand through his hair. “Ron and I found a ring-?”

“The one from the bust? Yeah, Ron told me about it.” Hermione stood on her toes to reach a book, palming the dusty tome in her hands as she flipped through it absentmindedly. 

“Apparently it has ties to necromancy, and those symbols on the band are some long lost dead language.”

“Where did you learn that?”

“Draco Malfoy.”

“Draco?”

“Yeah, turns out he owns a store in Knockturn now, specializes in Dark Artifacts.”

“Well he was bound to put that knowledge to use, one way or another.”

Harry stared at her long, heavy brown robes, only a few shades lighter than her warm skin. “When did you get those?”

“Went shopping this weekend with Gin-” Hermione stopped herself.

“Hermione?”

“Sorry.”

“About what?”

“Ginny.”

“Don’t be. That’s over with, and the last thing I need is for it to affect our friendship.”

“You don’t mind?”

“No.” Harry really didn’t, but in hearing his own words, he had no doubt he’d come off more curt that he’d meant to. “Sorry, I’m just a little stressed.” He rubbed the corners of his eyes. 

“Well let me take a look at it.”

“Draco still has the ring.” He’d realized that once he’d gotten back to the Ministry, and he really didn’t feel like dealing with Draco again before it was necessary. 

“Well do you remember what it looks like?” She handed Harry a blank notepad and a ball-point pen that she still got strange looks for carrying around. 

Harry tried his best to mimic the ornate curves of the letters, or so he guessed they were letters. Adding the accents and slashes where he thought appropriate. When he was done he handed the design back to Hermione, her hazel eyes focusing on the paper. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this before.”

“Draco says it’s older than Latin, so any translation we find is probably wrong anyway. I was just hoping for something...”

“That means translation spells won’t work either. Hmmm.” She stared at the drawing for several more seconds before relenting. “Sorry Harry, I don’t remember ever seeing anything like this.”

“It’s okay.” Then he had a thought. “What about a ghost?”

Hermione shook her head. “Sorry Harry, but if this language is as old as you say it is, there probably isn’t a ghost floating around that would remember it. I can’t even imagine the registries going back that far…”

Harry let out a long sigh.

“I can still check for you, let you know if anything pops up.”

“Thanks Hermione.”

“No problem, sorry I couldn’t help more.”

“It’s fine.”

“Well, I’ve got to go to a meeting, we still up for dinner tomorrow night?”

“Sure, I’ll see you then.”

Harry watched as the braids she’d tamed her once wild hair into, swayed back and forth, her shoes clicking on the black wood floors. He slumped against the stacks, ignoring the urge to slide down to the floor like he had all those times in the Hogwarts library. 

He was officially stuck. 

Every lead was exhausted until Draco came up with something or Hermione managed to find any clues, and now he wasn’t sure what he needed to do next. He supposed the pile of paperwork gathering on his desk might need attending to, but he was too wired to sit still right now. He needed to be moving, whatever this was, he needed to find the answer to it. 

In the end it was Draco who saved him, as much as he hated it. Harry normally didn’t pay any mind to the large paper airplanes that soared about in the Ministry, each on their way to someone in the building. But there was no ignoring the one that dove right for him..

The airplane pulled up at the last possible second, probably when it realized that Harry didn’t have enough time to duck, and it’s momentum was stalled as it landed in Harry’s curls

_“Our man is willing to come and pick up knives tonight. Can you get down here by 5?”_ Was written in fanciful script. Harry rolled his eyes, marching back to his office. 

_”I’ll get a team together, see you then.”_ He folded the paper before he could add a ‘p.s. sod off’ at the end, and let it soar into the hallway, joining the other dozen messages flying by. Harry thought about everything he’d need.

A small team would do, it was only one man after all, but there was no telling how strong of a wizard he’d be. They’d also have to set up an anti-Apparition field around the shop, just to be safe. Harry grabbed another piece of paper and wrote a message to Ron.

 _”Come back to the office as soon as you can.”_

While he waited, Harry gathered his team. As Head Auror there was a squad of wizards that were permanently assigned to him, McCormick, a fresh graduate of the Durmstrang Institute, was probably his favorite, though Harry knew he wasn’t allowed to technically pick one. She had a way with a wand, and when all else failed, she had the hand-to-hand combat the Durmstrang had taught her. 

“McCormick, call everyone back.”

“Got an assignment boss?”

Harry nodded. “I don’t think it’ll be too much, but I want everyone there in case things get messy.”

“Got it.”

“Here, have everyone meet here within the hour if you can.” Harry wrote down the address to Malfoy’s store. “There’s an abandoned lot across the street, I want you guys to wait there, and get Lilian on an Anti-Apparition spell that’ll cover the block.”

“Understood.” She swiped the paper and strode out of the office, her boots clicking on the floor. Ron came in right behind her.

“Everything alright?”

“Mostly, but Malfoy’s got a lead on that ring. Apparently a regular of his wear’s one similar. I’ve got McCormick getting the team ready now.”

“Finally. Kingsley’s been riding me for an update on that damned thing.” 

“I’m going to go ahead and meet with Malfoy, get a plan ready. You want to come?” Harry grabbed his coat from the back of his chair.

Ron scoffed. “I’d like to avoid that blonde git as much as possible.”

“He’s not that bad anymore. At least, I don’t think.” Though Harry wasn’t sure why he was bothering defending Draco.

“Whatever you say mate. I’ll just catch up with McCormick, meet you down there.” 

“I’ve already given her all the info.”

“Okay, see you there.”

Harry marched out of the room, heading for the Floo Network again. He took a handful of the powder, whispered the words ‘Magical Mysteries and Dark Artifacts”. In an instant he saw nothing but green flames pass before his eyes. And then he was in Malfoy’s office. 

“Huh, thought I had that route blocked off.” Draco muttered, seemingly unsurprised. He was sitting at his desk again, a large book in front of him.

“You can’t lock off Floo Networks from the Ministry.”

“That seems like a breach of privacy.” Draco wrote one last word, his quill scratching at the word, before he placed it back on the desk, closing the book. “You’re here early.”

“I wanted to discuss the plan.” Harry walked over to the desk, leaning against it. 

“Sure you did…” Draco pushed his chair under.

Harry ignored him. “I’ve told my team to wait in the building across the street, and I’ve got anti-apparition spells ready to go.”

“Strong magic Potter. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Not me. One of my team, Lilian Pendergrass.”

“Ah, that makes more sense.”

“You know her?”

“A little, she was a Hufflepuff so we didn’t see each other much, but my family knew her family. Strong magic in them.”

“Right, so what’s the plan?”

“I thought you were the Head Auror here. I am but a lowly dealer of dark artifacts.”

“I’m not saying your wrong, especially the ‘lowly’ part. But considering you know this guy I thought you might have _something_ ready.”

“I do, unlike you Potter, I come prepared. Follow me.” Draco waltzed through the door and down to the storefront, Harry obeying. “You’ll hide in here, I’d make a joke about being in the closet, but I’m not that crass.” Harry bit his tongue as he watched Draco ran a hand over a dresser. It was tall, with wood stained a coal black and gold embellishments. “It’ll give you a good view of the front desk.” Draco opened the door slightly. “I’ll pretend the order is still in the back, and try my best to stay out of the way while you take care of our friend.”

“What, don’t want to get your hands dirty?” Harry crossed his arms.

“Oh I think we both know I don’t have a problem with that.” Draco smirked. “But the day I risk my life for the Ministry of Magic is the day that hair of yours doesn’t look like a hippogriff nest.”

Harry rolled his eyes, sighing.

“Sorry, force of habit.” Draco grinned.

“So when is your guy supposed to be here?” Harry eyed the clock hanging on the wall.

“He said six, and he’s a very punctual man.”

“Is Agatha not here?”

“No, I told her not to come in today. The last thing I need is to find a replacement. You wouldn’t believe the lack of interest the position carries.”

“What, no line out the door of people wanting to work with Draco Malfoy?”

“You’d be surprised.” 

“Why did you open this shop anyway?”

“Taking an interest in my personal life Potter are we? Now that’s a shocker.”

Harry shrugged. “Just curious.”

“Well, after all that business at Hogwarts-”

“You mean you and your family siding with the man who wanted to rule the planet and murder anyone who wasn’t a pureblood?”

“That was the business I was referring to, yes. After all that mother and father didn’t exactly want a constant reminder of what they’d done, so they decided to get rid of all their goodies. I was more than happy to take them off their hands.”

“But why?”

“I like studying them, finding out how they work. No worries Potter, I don’t have any plans to take over the world. Not yet anyway.”

“Funny.” Harry replied, his voice monotone. 

“Might I ask you a question? It’s only fair.”

“What?”

“Why did you have sex with me?”

“Malfoy-”

“No, I want to know.” All of the humor in his voice was gone now. “You obviously don’t have any attraction to me, so why did you let it happen? That’s all I want to know.”

Harry huffed. “I was drunk okay? I’d just signed the divorce papers and I wanted a drink and there you were and… I just… I don’t know.”

“So what about that night, or the weekend huh? Following me back to my apartment?”

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

“I think I deserve an explanation Potter. You can’t just use me for sex and then ignore me.”

“Really Draco, the way you talked before it seemed like sleeping around was exactly what you wanted to do. Isn’t this perfect for you?”

“I-” Draco began.

Harry didn’t let him finish.”Can you just drop it?”

“Fine.”

“Alright, I’ll go ahead and let Ron know the plan and meet you back here.”

‘“You go do that.”

Harry slammed the shop door behind him and marched across the cobblestone street silently. The building looked like it’d been a clothing store once, with a wide window showing off the mannequins dressed in clothes Harry didn’t think even a wizard would be caught dead in. The inside however, had been totally cleaned out, minus an ancient looking cash register covered in layers of dust. 

“Everything ready?” Harry found Ron peering through the slight gap between the window display and the storefront.

“Lilian’s gonna wait until we’ve got eyes on this guy before she casts the shield.” Ron said.

“The last thing we need is for him to try and apparate here. When he can’t he’ll figure something’s up.” Lilian chimed in. 

“Good thinking.”

“Draco have a plan?” She asked.

Harry nodded. “I’m going to hide in the store, get the jump on him.”

“How will we know when to go in?”

“I have a feeling we’ll know.” Ron grinned, peering back across the street. “You alright mate, heard you and blondie fighting.”

“He’s just being a prat.”

“But he’s not so bad anymore, right?” Ron teased. 

Harry shot him a sharp look. “It’s nothing. Let’s just go ahead and bring this guy in.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds Draco's mysterious customer.

Harry had to breath slowly, relaxing his hands so he wouldn’t accidentally snap in wand into pieces. Even decades later he still couldn’t deal with small spaces. It was something his doctors had tried to get him to talk about, but even entertaining that idea made him freeze up. 

He tried to take his mind off it, not that there was a lot he could think about. From here he could just barely see Draco flipping through a book, clearly not giving any true attention to the words on the page. There was something about him, something about the way he was leaning forward, his chin resting on his palms, the calm look in his gray eyes that just made Harry want to punch him. 

He breathed again, in and out slowly, like he’d learned. 

“You know Potter if you keep that up this whole surprise attack plan I worked so hard on will be for nothing.”

Harry could see Draco smirking. “Shut it.”

“So rude.” He licked his fingers and flipped the page, something else that made Harry desperate to slap him. “So how’s the Auror business treating you?"

“Now you’re making small talk?”

“Well I never know where the line is with you apparently, so I’m trying not to cross it.”

“You’re being considerate now?” Harry smiled. “That’s new, you really have changed.”

“I am a new soul Potter. By the way I’ve been meaning to ask you, how are you feeling? In that closet I mean?”

“Was that some kind of joke?”

“No, just a happen accident. I meant the actual closet, dark magic usually invites a few negative emotions to those who encounter them. I thought I’d finally tamed that thing, it was quite the bother.”

“Well I’ve never wanted to punch you this hard before.”

“So it’s not having any effect?” Finally Draco looked at him, eyes focused to try and see through the darkness. 

“None that I can tell.” Did he feel different? He felt nervous, a little angry, not that he normally felt anything else when he was around Draco. “What time is it?”

“A minute til, we’d better keep quiet.”

“Is that all it takes for you? We should’ve done this sooner.”

He saw the corners of Draco’s mouth raise again, but he didn’t say a word. The next minute seemed to drag on endlessly, and Harry could only the ticking of a clock somewhere out of sight. He tried to keep track of the seconds in his head, but lost count after twenty. Then he heard the door open, the creak of the wood, and Draco looked up. 

“Aleister Crowley my good man!” As far as Harry could tell there was business man Draco, who was bright smiles and a warm presence, and there was the Draco he knew. Sharp edges and all. And this seemed to be the former. “Here for your order?”

This Crowley was an older man. His head filled with thick, coarse looking, bushy hair with a giant bald spot on the back. His ragged robes trailing behind him, discolored patches here and there. “Yes Draco my boy. I must say I was surprised to hear it’d arrived early.”

“I was as well, but low and behold I come in one morning and there it is, just waiting for me. I think-” Draco ducked under the counter, pretending to search. “I think I’ve left it in the back, let me just grab that.” Draco stepped aside and walked quickly back to his office, Harry careful to listen for the sound of the door closing.

When he heard that click he stepped out. “By order of the Ministry of Magic you are under arrest!” Harry aimed his wand square at the man’s chest.

Crowley snapped his fingers, staring at them in disbelief when he couldn’t apparate. Harry could help but crack a smile. 

“Oh my, what’s all this?’ Crowley sputtered, turning around quickly. It was hard for Harry to believe that this man could actually pose a threat, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. “What am I being arrested for?”

“Under suspicion of purchasing and using dark artifacts in necromantic ceremonies.”

“Oh I can assure you that this is not what it seems.”

“If it isn’t what it seems than you’ll come without fuss, the Ministry will interview you, and you can be back home be tonight.”

“Well I suppose if it’s come to- _Relashio_ ” Harry ducked when the first spell flew his way, hitting the glass cabinet full of crystal balls. Harry covered his face with his arm, having to cast his next spell blindly. 

_”Petrificus Totalis!”_

Crowley redirected the spell, sending it towards the wall in another small explosion of splintered wood and glass. Ron and McCormick burst into the shop, already firing off spells. Ron’s finding Crowley’s shoulder and knocking him back, McCormick’s hitting the spot behind the counter where Draco had been standing.

Harry saw his opening, forming the words with his lips and aiming his wand while Crowley was distracted. _”Petrificus Totalis!”_ But the voice wasn't his own. Crowley’s limbs seized up, his arms immediately at his side, his legs locking up. He fell to the floor face first, thankfully avoiding all the glass.

Draco stood down the hallway, his wand still raised. “You were ruining my store.” He said with a smile. Ron and McCormick walked around Harry, lifting Crowley to his feet and resting him against the counter. 

“I’ll tell Lilian to lower to the charm.” McCormick said. 

“What is the meaning of this? I’ll have you all charged with assault, I’ll sue the Min-” His lips pressed together in a tight line, another piece of Draco’s work.

“Hush now Crowley.” Draco stepped closer, eyeing the mess of his shop. “My my, this will take forever to clean.” He waved his wand again and the glass flew from the floor, reassembling mid air and fitting right back into place. 

“Thank you Draco.” Ron said, with more than just a hint of disdain in his voice.

“Oh it’s not trouble Weasley, I only hope the Ministry will recognize my heroic efforts. Perhaps a medal or a certificate?”

Ron rolled his eyes but kept silent. McCormick came in a moment later, Lilian right behind her. “The charm’s down.” Lilian said.

“Good. We’ve got a nice room all set up for you Crowley.” Ron patted his shoulder and Crowley tried to say something that only came out as an angry muffle. 

“I’m going to take Draco’s statement. I’ll meet you guys back at the Ministry.”

Ron nodded, and in an instant, all four of them had vanished. Leaving Harry and Draco alone once again. 

“Always doing whatever you can to get me alone, I admire that Potter.”

“It’s not that, I need to make sure we have a statement from you. Plus anything else we could use against Crowley in the investigation. Past orders, anything personal he’s told you.”

“Well when it comes to personal details I have nothing, he's a very private man. As far as order forms I can give you those.” Draco moved behind the counter again, pulling out another large book. “Let’s see, he first starting ordering in August of last year. And since then it’s been on a month. Minus a three month gap around the beginning of this year.”

“A gap.”

Draco pointed to the book and stepped aside, letting Harry come in beside him. Sure enough there was no order for February, March, or April of this year. “Strange.”

“But here.” Draco unlaced the binding that kept the pages locked together and handed them to Harry. “Just don’t tell anyone I gave you those willingly. It’ll ruin my reputation.”

“For being a stone cold nuisance?” Harry folded the papers and tucked them into the pocket of his jacket. 

“Right. Now about this statement.”

“I just need to know what you saw, what you did, etcetera.”

“Is that really necessary?” Draco leaned on the counter.

“Yes, I need it for the report I’ll have to fill out.”

“Fine, but not right now, I’m afraid today’s events have left me rather scarred and quite beyond such a task.”

“Draco-”

“Perhaps tonight would be better, say, over dinner?”

Harry closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. “You’re unbelievable.”

“If memory serves me correctly, and it usually does, _you_ still owe me a favor for assisting you in this investigation.”

“I suppose it won’t do me any good to remind it you it’s your duty to help with Ministry affairs.”

“It would not.”

“Draco I’ve already told you-”

“It’s not romantic in anyway, it’s not a date. It’s clear you’ve changed in these years we’ve been apart. And I think I’d like to try and be your friend.”

“Seriously?”

Draco nodded.

“And if I say no?”

“Well then, I guess I’ll keep these order forms to myself.” Draco held up his hand, the folded forms grasped between his fingers.

“How did you-” Harry checked his now empty pockets.

“Really Potter, one must always watch their surroundings.” Draco smirked. 

“Fine.”

“We’ll go to a nice Muggle restaurant, a night out in London! It will be magical.” He handed Harry the forms again.

“You don’t want to keep those?”

Draco shrugged. “I have faith in you. Now, leave so I can clean up my shop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So boy did I not intend to take a month off from this story! Sorry guys, life just kinda got in the way! But it's back, and hopefully I can keep up with weekly updates this time. Especially since 'Note on the Door' is done, though I did stupidly just start another series, so yeah....
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes out to dinner with the one man he can't stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging for a month, so have some Harry and Draco fluff.

Harry tried his best to straighten the tie, ready to rip the thing off his neck and throw it into the fireplace. Why was he even trying so hard? This was Draco Malfoy. If he’d been thinking, he would’ve gotten a shirt that read ‘Draco Malfoy is a Git’, though he was sure there was a spell somewhere out there that could help him.

“Who are you getting all fancy for anyway? You got a date tonight?” James was laying on the bed, feet dangling off the side, offering his advice where he thought it best.

“No.” Harry chuckled. “Just dinner with someone I went to school with.”

“Is it that guy from Flourish?”

_No hiding anything from this kid._ Harry thought to himself. “No,” He lied. “You got your things packed?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, get ready, we’re leaving in ten minutes okay?”

James nodded, hopping off the bed and running down the hallway to his room. Harry went back to his clothes, wondering if he was overdressed. Draco hadn’t bothered telling him where they were going, but Harry guessed given his taste it would be somewhere that required a blazer and dress shoes. He threw off the tie at the last moment, deciding that the outfit looked better without it frankly. There was no hope for his hair, so he grabbed a hair tie from one of his drawers and tied it in a hasty bun, making sure his bangs could still cover his scar. 

“Ready to go?” Harry peered into James’ room.

“Almost.” He was tying up the laces of his ratty canvas shoes. Harry had tried more than once to get James to surrender the shoes to at least a cleaning of some kind, but he’d only argued that they were ‘supposed’ to look filthy. James grabbed his bag and let Harry take his shoulder, and in an instant they were standing half-way across London, in the alleyway beside Ginny’s new apartment.

The apartment actually made Harry envious. It was located on the south side of London, amidst loads of shopping and restaurants. The building itself was gorgeous, six stories, brownstone. He’d almost wished he could’ve persuaded her to take Grimmauld instead. Harry pressed the button beside her name, noticing the plate read ‘G. Weasely’.

He had to admit that it stung a little. Sure their divorce had be amicable, The both of them realising that the other wanted things they couldn’t give, and vice versa, but still. 

_“Hello?”_ Her voice echoed through the low-quality intercom.

“Ginny, it’s Harry.”

“And James!” James added.

“And James.” Harry corrected himself. 

_“Come on up.”_ The door buzzed at it unlocked. The apartment itself was still only decorated by two beds, a television, a sofa, and two dozen unopened boxes. James ran right in, seemingly already at home. “Hey you.” She ruffled his curls. “How was school?”

“It was alright.” He shrugged, dropping his bag off at the door. “Can I watch T.V.?”

“Did you do all your homework?”

James nodded quickly. Ginny looked to Harry for reassurance. He nodded as well.

“Okay, but only for a little bit, we’re going to go out to eat with uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.”

“Okay.”

Ginny gave Harry a quick look over. She crossed her arms and her mouth slid into a sly smile. “Well well well.” She walked slowly towards Harry. “Who are we all dressed up for.”

Harry felt his face get hot, trying to laugh it off. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

For a second he considered lying, but he knew that wouldn’t work. Not with Ginny, she’d known him far too long. “Draco Malfoy.”

“You’re right.” She grinned. “I don’t believe you. How did that happen?”

“I need his help with the investigation. That ring?” Ginny nodded along to his words. “And the only way he’d let me question him was over dinner. Says he wants to ‘be my friend’ now.”

“His quest to torment you will never end will it?”

“Doesn’t seem likely. So you’re having dinner with Ron and Hermione?” He hadn’t heard these plans. 

“They wanted to go out tonight. Sorry.”

“No it’s fine. They’re your family.”

“But they’re your friends.”

“Well I am a little tied up tonight.”

“Just don’t let him slip something into your drink. You’ll probably wake up in some dungeon chained to the wall.”

Harry chuckled. “Somehow that sounds more appealing than dinner with Draco.”

She hugged him, which was surprising. It took him a few seconds too long for him to wrap his arms around her. “No chance you want to incapacitate me or anything?”

“I would, but that seems like a lot of work.”

“Bye Jamesy!” Harry peered over Ginny’s shoulder.

“Bye dad! Have fun on your date!” James gave him a short wave.

“He thinks he’s funny.”

“Have fun.” She straightened the collar of his shirt.

“Thanks.” 

He waited until the door had closed behind him, making sure that no one was around to watch him. Then Harry snapped his fingers, and in an instant, he was across the street from Malfoy’s apartment building. Even looking at the place made him sick. He bounced up the front steps, wanting nothing more than to turn around and just go back home, maybe he could pretend he’d come down with dragonpox or something. 

But he was knocking on the door before he realized what he was doing. And then there was Draco Malfoy, dressed much the same as Harry was. Black blazer and pants, a light blue dress shirt with the top button tastefully undone. Harry tried to ignore the skin Draco was showing.

“Well well, aren’t you looking spiffy.” Draco leaned against the doorframe.

“Spiffy?”

“It’s a word.” Draco reached in, grabbing his keys off the table by the door. “Ready to go?”

Harry huffed. “Only if I have to.”

“That’s the spirit. So, where are you taking me?”

“I thought you’d have somewhere in mind.” Harry tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

“I am your esteemed guest Potter, you’re supposed to have a place already picked out.”

“Esteemed? Were you reading a thesaurus before I got here?”

Draco’s laugh was low, and so quite that Harry almost thought he was crying for a second. “Seriously though, where are we going?”

“What do you feel like?”

“What do you recommend?”

“There’s a nice pizza joint a few blocks from here.”

“Pizza? Disgusting.”

“Only you.” Harry sighed. “What about seafood?”

“I’m allergic.”

“To all seafood?”

Draco nodded. 

“You probably shouldn’t have told me that.” Harry smirked. 

“Planning on carrying out an elaborate assassination attempt involving a flounder are you?”

“I’m already thinking about how I can slip fish oil into your drink.”

Draco reared his head back and let out a large abundantly fake laugh. “Charming!” Rolling his eyes for an extra effect.

“Alright well, since you’re so hard to please you pick. You are my ‘esteemed’ guest after all.”

Draco looked across the street and point. “Chinese? I’ve been meaning to try that place for awhile.” 

“Fine by me.” Harry checked the traffic before jogging across the street, Draco right on his heels. 

“Thank you my good sir.” Draco said when Harry held the door open for him. 

“Just the two of you?” The hostess asked grabbing the menus. 

“Yeah.” Harry shook his head.

“Alright, this way.” She lead them around the tall half-wall that separated the entrance from the dining room. It was a lot bigger on the inside than Harry would’ve expected. Enough room to accommodate maybe a hundred people _and_ a large aquarium in the center of the room. 

Though it was slower than expected for a Friday night. Harry and Draco were two of what looked like only ten people. The hostess seated them at a booth in the corner. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Just a water.” Draco said. 

“Same for me.”

She nodded. “Your waitress will be with you shortly.”

“Careful Draco, I think the fish over there might be plotting your downfall.”

“Hilarious Potter.”

“So I have to ask. Why did you want to go out to dinner with me?”

Draco gave a slight shrug, playing with the edges of his menu. “Just thought I’d like to get to know you better.”

“But this isn’t a date?”

“No, you’ve made your lack of interest in me perfectly clear, now I’m just trying to be your friend.”

“My friend? Since when do you want to be my friend?”

Draco wouldn’t meet his eyes, choosing instead to focus on the label of the soy sauce bottle. It was almost shocking how one second he’d been smiles and laughter. Now he looked dower, concerned eve.

“Draco?”

“It’s nothing. I just um…” Was Draco at a loss for words? This was new. “Forget it.” He flipped open the first page of his menu. “Did you want to order an appetizer?” 

“Uh-huh, you don’t get to change the topic. Answer my question or I’m leaving.”

Draco reclined back in his seat. Harry tried not to jump when he felt Draco’s leg brush against his own. “You remember the day we met, at Hogwarts?”

“I don’t think I could forget it.” Then the realization dawned on Harry. 11 year old Draco introducing himself, hand ready to meet Harry’s. 

_“I can help you there.”_

“You really wanted to be my friend didn’t you?” Harry couldn’t help but smile. 

“I knew this was a stupid idea, let’s just go.” Draco stood up quickly. 

“No, no, no. Sit back down.” Harry reached to grab Draco’s hand. “Sit back down.” He repeated. 

Draco huffed and took his seat. “I suppose you’re going to make fun of me now aren’t you?”

“Well I’d say you deserve it.”

They were interrupted by their waitress. “Here are your drinks, now do we know what we want to order, or are we still deciding?”

“Still deciding.” Harry answered.

“Great, I’ll be right back!”

“So…”

“So…” Draco repeated. 

“If you’ve wanted to be my friend for this long why were you so mean to me all the time?”

Draco took the lemon off the edge of the cup and squeezed it over the water. “I don’t know.”

“Were you mad at me? Jealous?”

Draco scoffed. “Jealous? Like I’d ever be jealous of you.”

“Okay, then what was it?”

“I… I don’t have an answer.”

“You don’t?”

“I guess when… when you turned me down like that I guess I was just angry. Not that that really helped matters.” Draco kept creeping further down in his seat, and with his arms crossed, Harry couldn’t help but picture him as a pouting child. “And then in fourth year when I realized I was attracted to you, to other men. I suppose I was just confused, and well… our attitudes towards one another didn’t exactly help that confusion. Half the time I couldn’t decide if I wanted to slap you or kiss you.”

“You’ve could’ve been less of a prat, maybe apologized?”

“I wish I could. But no, I decided to stomp on your face and make fun of your friends.” Draco let out a long breath. “Listen Potter, for what it’s worth. I’m sorry. I know it’s twenty years too late, and I know you don’t have any reason to forgive me, but I am sorry.”

Harry smiled. “I’m sorry too Draco.”

“Good, now can we please talk about something else?”

“Sure, how’s Scorpius?” 

“Fine, his mother came and got him before you arrived.”

“Are you close with him?” Harry asked. 

“I like to think so, it’s so hard to tell with him. Is James like that?”

“Sometimes, but he’s usually pretty honest about how he feels.”

Draco sipped his water slowly. “I think the divorce was hard on him.”

“Ginny and I were lucky. James didn’t seem to have a problem with the separation.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. When we sat him down and explained everything he understood. He’s definitely his mother’s son.”

“What was the moment, when you realized you didn’t love the Weasley girl anymore.”

“Her name is Ginny.”

Draco rolled his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that night. “When did you realize you weren’t in love with Ginny anymore?”

“I don’t know. We fought a lot towards the end. Nothing explosive but, we just started disagreeing on more and more things. She started to work more, so did I, and then we both felt like we were ignoring James. One night we just sat down and put everything out there.”

“Must’ve been hard.”

“I can’t imagine you had it any easier.”

“Too true, there’s only so much you can try and work out when your wife finds out you’ve been buggering other men.”

“Why did you cheat on her? Wouldn’t it’ve been easier to just go ahead and divorce her?”

“I’d like to say yes, I’d also like to defend my actions but I can’t. That war didn’t solve every problem. My parents were still incredibly proud people, and the idea of their son being some poof… I didn’t want to put them through that.”

“Oh.”

“I envy you Potter.”

“And why’s that?”

“Everything seems to come to you so easy.” Draco took another sip of his water.

“I wish that were true. And if you want to be my friend, you might actually try using my first name.”

“Harry.” Draco said the name slowly, accentuating every letter. “That’s definitely going to take some getting used to.”

“Practice makes perfect.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry get's called back into the Ministry.

Harry could’ve thrown his phone across the room. He’d woken up to it ringing. A pain in his forehead, his eyes forcibly shut, too much sun pouring in from the window. He reached over, careful not to yank the charger out of the wall.

“Hello?” His tongue felt foreign in his mouth. 

_”Harry?”_

“What is it Ron?”

_“I think we’ve finally got something out of this Crowley guy, I was hoping you could come down here.”_

Harry rolled over onto his back. “Isn’t it the weekend?”

_”You know better than anyone that the Ministry never sleeps mate.”_

“Give me an hour and I’ll be down there.”

_“Alright, did you get that statement from Malfoy? Kingsley wants to make sure everything goes smoothly with this.”_

_Dammit._ He’d totally forgotten about it. “No. He was being stubborn and wouldn’t stop talking about damages to his shop.” Harry thought up the lie on the spot. “I’ll get him down with me.”

_“See you soon.”_

Harry dialed Draco’s number, a gift from the night before. 

_”I thought it was common courtesy to call your date_ three _days after you get their number._ ” Draco teased.

“I’d only ever heard two days.”

_“Alright, I thought I was up for banter, but I’m not. Why have you woken me at this godforsaken hour Harold?”_

“I’m needed at the Ministry for the interrogation.”

_“And what does this have to do with me?”_

“Well since I never got your statement last night.”

_“Ohhhhh, right. Sorry about that.”_

“It’s fine. Just get dressed and meet me at my place in an hour. We’ll go together.”

_“Oh, are you sure Potter? What if the tabloids catch wind of this?”_

“You’re a git.”

_“So you’ve told me.”_

“Be here in an hour.” Harry repeated.

 _“I will.”_ Draco ended the call.

Harry showered quickly threw on a t-shirt and hoodie, leaving his hair as it was, a wild bush around his head. They could either have him at seven in the morning on a Saturday, or they could have him dressed professionally. Not both.

He lowered the anti-apparition spell around Grimmauld temporarily, though he did have to laugh to himself at the idea of Draco getting frustrated when he’d try to get into Grimmauld. Harry moved into the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker and a travel mug from the cabinet. There was no version of himself that wanted to face today without _some_ form of caffeine running through him. 

Draco arrived with a loud ‘pop’ that echoed through the house. “It should be a crime to wake up this early.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

Draco eyed Harry’s cup. “You have another one of those?”

Harry pointed to the cabinet and took another sip. “Help yourself. Milk’s in the fridge, sugar’s in that jar right there.”

“Thanks. Usually I’d prefer tea, but I think today calls for something a little stronger.”

Harry watched as Malfoy’s hands carefully stirred the sugar into the mug. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” 

Harry let Draco drape a hand over his shoulder and in an instant the two were in Harry’s office.

“Nice place.” Draco looked around the office, running a hand over the large desk covered in stacks of paper and unwashed mugs.

“Come on, this way.” Harry led Draco down the hall to the elevator, where the interrogation rooms waited for them two floors below. Harry didn’t have to call Ron to see which one they were using. On a Saturday the entire Ministry was nearly deserted, only one room had been checked out.

“You know, I thought Kingsley might make this place a bit more vibrant.” Draco stared at the black stone floors underneath his feet. “Change the floors at least, it makes me think I’m on my way to a funeral.”

“I didn't know you studied interior design, you should submit a few ideas.”

“Maybe I will. I can see it now, green. Green tapestries, green floors, maybe green walls. I could do a lot of good you know.”

“Oh I’m sure.”

“Alright, so where do I need to go?”

“We’re going to use another interrogation room, it’ll make things easier.”

“Oh, handcuffs and all? Kinky.”

“Shut up.” Harry pulled open the door, revealing a long hallway of doors on both walls. Ron and Lilian were already waiting for him, both of them standing in front of the large one-way wall that let them see into the room.

“Got McCormick in there?” Harry asked.

Ron eyed Draco before he nodded. “He hasn’t said much yet. But he’s slipped a few times. Mentioned partners and meetings.”

Alistair didn’t look much different than he had a few days ago. His hair a bit more oily, his bear a little more unkempt, “I’m going to take Draco to one of the other rooms, get his statement.”

“I’ve got the forms ready for you.” Ron slid a stack of folded papers out of his robes and handed them to Harry. “I don’t think you have to worry about booking one mate.” Ron said with a tired grin.

Harry faked a laugh and nodded to Draco. “Come on.”

Something about being alone with Draco in an interrogation room put Harry on edge, though he wasn’t sure why. They’d spent last night alone, and then there had been that dreaded weekend together. Maybe it was the drab gray walls, the stones that seems to be pushing inward, an effort usually used against the person they were interrogating, to make them feel uncomfortable, claustrophobic. 

And now it was working against him.

Harry almost asked to move to a different room, maybe the Auror’s lounge. But Draco was already in his seat, his hands folded on the table. “You know I think this is the same room they interrogated me in. After the battle.” His voice was almost a whisper when he spoke the last sentence. 

Draco looked around the room. “Of course I’m sure they all look the same I suppose, so there’s no way of knowing.”

“They interrogated you?” Harry asked. This was news to him. He remembered the trial. Vividly remembered it, but he’d thought that was it.

Draco simply nodded. “Wanted to make sure they knew where my allegiances lied I suppose. Not that I can blame them, but you Auror’s are a little rough.” He rubbed his wrist, the phantom of the handcuffs still hurting him. “I never thanked you for all you did.”

Harry froze. “What are you talking about?” 

“You don’t have to play dumb Harry, though I suppose it does come easily to you.” Draco didn’t even smirk at his own jibe. “I know you testified for me. Kingsley told me it was the only reason I went free.”

“Well I knew you were innocent.” Harry could remember going right to Kingsley. He’d begged him not to make a show of it in the trial, instead asking Kingsley to consider it privately. He’d agreed thankfully, even though they both knew it was a risky move. 

“Thank you.” Draco straightened in his chair. “Now, what do you need from me?”

Harry cleared his throat and unfolded the papers. “We’ve got a few standard questions to ask, some things that we simply need for the record, anything you might know about the suspect.”

“Okay.” Draco nodded.

“This is for you.” Harry slid a small bottle over to Draco. 

“Is this necessary?” Draco eyed the liquid. At first glance it didn’t look like anything but a tablespoon of water. But both men knew what sat in front of them.

“For the Ministry yes, personally I wish it wasn’t.”

“You could just lie you know, pour it down a sink somewhere.”

“They can read the impression of your lips on the bottle. And if I don’t turn that into evidence then I could lose my job and be arrested for tampering with an investigation. You’d be arrested under suspicion and probably be put through the same charges.”

“They just won’t let you have any fun will they?” Draco unscrewed the bottle and swallowed the potion in one gulp. 

“It’s only enough for a half an hour at the most, so you don’t need to be too worried. Besides, I've got the antidote ready.”

“As long as you don’t start pestering me about my love life, I think we should be fine.”

Harry hadn’t considered it, but this would be an easy way to find out more about Draco. No, that wasn’t fair. Not to Draco. He tried to clear his mind, erase the idea from his memory. “How long have you been in contact with Crowley?”

“It’s been about a year now, maybe a few months longer than that. 14 months at the most.”

“And how often did he order?”

“There was never really a pattern, but I’d say every three to five weeks. Of course you’ve see the lull in the orders.”

“And did you see him at all during that absence?”

“No, he didn’t even send an owl or anything. No contact whatsoever.”

Harry watched Draco carefully. Veritaserum could be resisted in rare cases, which was the main reason it was really only used in interrogations. Wizards and witches alike could resist the effects if they practiced hard enough, or used a type of magic like Occlumency, but Draco’s face never betrayed the words he spoke. “And it was always knives?”

“Always. Ritualistic to be more specific, but they were hundreds of years old. Honestly I thought he was just a collector, until you brought me that ring I never put two and two together.”

“And how much did these cost?”

“The most expensive one was around twelve hundred galleons. The cheapest one might’ve been around two or three.”

“And was there ever a middleman while you procured these knives?”

“Of course, I’ve got a full list of everyone I dealt with in that log I showed you, but I doubt any of them knew Crowley. I never mention the buyer's name when I'm trying to find what they're looking for.”

“Good, I’ll check with Ron to see if it was gathered for evidence. And the relationship between you two was strictly professional?” Harry knew asking the question was just an open invitation for Draco, but he had to ask it. 

“Well I didn’t bend him over my desk if that’s what you’re asking.” He chuckled a few times, but corrected himself before Harry could do anything except roll his eyes. “Yes, it was strictly professional.”

“I think that’s everything.”

“Good. Give me the antidote please, this whole ordeal has made me feel… earnest. I don’t like it.”

“Here.” Harry found the second vial and gave it to Draco. The antidote was a stark contrast to the potion it negated the effects of. Amber, thick like a syrup. Draco downed in in a single swallow, his tongue hanging out of his mouth when he came up.

“I’ve always hated the taste of that stuff.”

“Okay, well if that’s all the information then you’re free to go.”

“Excellent, well I’m going to collapse back in my bed, I’m sure Scorpius will want to go out tonight.”

“He yours for the weekend?”

Draco nodded. “Usually I’d get him on Fridays, but we had that meeting. Astoria was visiting her parents anyway. So I asked her if I could just pick him up this afternoon.”

“Oh sorry.”

“No bother, I was glad to help.”

“Potter?”

Both men looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing before them. To say he was an imposing figure was an understatement. Despite his age the only true changes he’d undergone since becoming Minister was his salt and pepper hair. His built was still firm, his face stoic even under the heaviest of pressure. 

“Minister.” Harry bowed quickly, even though he knew Kingsley didn’t like it when he did that. Old habits. “I have the statements from Draco.” He handed the paper to Kingsley.

“Good work. Draco, how are you my boy.” 

“Just fine, business is up.” Draco’s voice was as flat as ever, and out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see that he was checking his nails for dirt.

“Well I appreciate your help on this case.”

“Well it’s not as if I had a choice exactly, but you’re welcome Shacklebolt.”

Kingsley didn’t even bat an eye. He knew exactly how Draco was, this was expected behavior. “Same as always. A Malfoy through and through. I was wondering if you would like to help more with this investigation.”

“And why would I want do that?”

“It’s clear you know the suspect well, and seem fairly knowledgeable about these knives he’s purchased. I think we could use your eye on this case.”

“And if I say no?”

“Well we can’t exactly force you to cooperate, but you’d be compensated fairly.”

Kingsley had to be joking. He had to be. Draco was untrained, he wasn’t an auror, he wasn’t an investigator, and there was no way he’d agree to work with the Ministry of Magic. But as Harry looked into those grey eyes, as he saw the sly grin spreading across his face. He knew what Malfoy was going to say.

“Maybe it’ll be fun. And I’ll get to work alongside Potter here?”

“Excellent.” Kingsley voice went deeper than usual. “We’ll begin at your shop, we’ll need as much information about these knives as you can give us. Is there any chance you know Crowley’s home address?”

“No, I only ever offer pick-up in store, no delivery.” 

“That’s unfortunate. It seems veritaserum has little effect on our friend, so we’ll need to rethink things.”

“We’ll get on it sir.” Harry said.

“Good. Let’s go finish this interrogation.”

Harry and Draco followed Kingsley back out to the hallway.

  


* * *

  


For just a brief moment Harry couldn’t remember where he was. He couldn’t remember anything. There was just light, a blinding pain in his forehead, the beat of his heart echoing alongside the ringing in his ears.

_”You’re dreaming._ He told himself. _”You’re dreaming._

This feeling was all too familiar, a long-suffering side-effect of everything he’d been through. Except now he didn’t have Ginny to help him. He didn’t have her arms around him, her warmth, the feeling of her heart beating against his back. He needed her, he needed to hear her voice. 

Harry reached over the nightstand, yanking on his phone so quickly that the entire charger pulled out of the outlet. He yanked the USB cord away, tossing it on the floor, he searched in his contacts but his vision was blurring. Ron.

He’s called Ron last, and he could get Ginny here.

“Ron!” He didn’t bother waiting for him to answer. “I need you. I need you to call Ginny and tell her to call me okay? Please?” Harry curled over onto his side. “It’s an emergency. Please. Ron? Are you there?”

“Potter?”

It wasn’t Ron, but Harry couldn’t find it in himself to care. He felt like his chest was contracting, his breaths getting shorter and shorter. 

“Harry?” Draco repeated.

“I can’t… I can’t…” The air around him was failing him. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes, making their way slowly across his face.

“Harry, listen to me. Breathe okay?”

“I’m trying.” He spoke too softly, his voice wavering. 

“Harry, are you at home?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded before he remembered that Draco wasn’t there with him. “Yes.” He whimpered.

There was a ‘snap’ and suddenly Draco’s voice wasn’t coming through the phone, just the distant sound of a call dropped. “Harry.” For a moment Harry didn’t think he was real, just another side-effect. 

And yet he said anyway: “Draco.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Draco wiped away the tears with his thumb. “Come here, sit up.” Harry let Draco grip his shoulders, turning him back over, forcing him up to lean against the headboard. Then his hands were on Harry’s face again, his eyes made to focus on Draco’s. “Just breath okay. Follow me, look.” He took Harry’s hand in his own and placed it on his chest.

Draco breathed slowly. Taking in the breath through his nose, and letting it out carefully through his mouth. “Do you feel that?”

Harry tried to nod, but he couldn’t. “Yes.” His mouth felt drier than it’d ever been. 

“Follow my breathing okay." He turned Harry around, pressing his chest against Harry's back. "In through your nose, out through your mouth.” Draco breathed again. In and out. In and out. “Can you do that for me?”

Harry tried. Slowly, he took in the hot air of the room through his nose, trying to time himself along with Draco’s breaths. Releasing when Draco did, trying to find the right timing. 

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

Harry closed his eyes, letting Draco rock him back and forth on the bed. His breath was catching, and the sting in his jaw told him he was about to start crying, even if he didn’t want to. Harry watched the pale hands closing around him, even paler in the glow of city through the windows. He followed those hands up, staring at the moving flowers on Draco’s arms. 

Why hadn’t he noticed those before. 

Harry shook himself, listening to Draco shushing him as they kept rocking. That was when Harry broke, letting the tears come out in earnest, like a wall crumbling around him. “I’m sorry.” Harry whispered. 

“I’m so sorry.”

He closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another month long break? What??????
> 
> Again guys I am so sorry, but things got a little hectic. I moved! And it was sort of a surprise. Like they told me Sunday and I had to have all my things packed up by Thursday, and we moved down that Friday. I've also gotten a new job, so it's a lot of training and things, but shorter hours for a better pay means I can write more!
> 
> Things might still be a little off for a few weeks. Still adjusting. New city, new job and everything else. So yeah, thanks for sticking with me! Hope you guys enjoyed this update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

Harry woke up alone, the room nearly dark thanks to the sunless sky. He rolled over onto his back, trying to remember everything that’d happened last night.

Had he really called Draco Malfoy? Had he really sat in the same bed while Malfoy tried to help bring him down? Part of him wished it was a dream. Another side-effect. But he knew it wasn’t. 

It was the stirring downstairs that eventually riled Harry out of bed, throwing on yesterday’s hoodie and an old pair of flannel pajama bottoms. In the hallways there was the familiar smell of bacon, the coffee pot running. He almost grabbed his wand, but decided against it at the last second. He knew who was waiting for him.

What he hadn’t expected was James sitting at the bar, his legs dangling from the stool, and beside him was a boy with stark blonde hair, an all too familiar shade, and a sharp nose just like his father’s. 

“Morning dad.” James said as he stuffed another piece of toast into his mouth.

“Morning James, who’s this?” Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

“This is Scorpius. He’s Mr. Malfoy’s son.”

“Oh.”

“You’re awake.” Draco strolled into the kitchen. It was almost surreal seeing him here, dressed in one of the aprons that Harry hardly ever used, his fingers dusted with something that Harry assumed was flour. 

“And you’re cooking.”

“Well the kids were hungry, and I didn’t want to just take James out without you knowing.”

“Very considerate. I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I’m not entirely helpless.” Draco grabbed a stack of bowls and left them in the sink. “Kids, if you’re done you should go… listen to the radio.” Draco looked to Harry for approval, and Harry couldn’t resist a chuckle.

“James why don’t you go show Scorpius your room.”

“Okay.” The two boys nodded, leaping from their stools and running up the stairs. Harry waited until he heard the steps fading before he took the seat James had left open. 

At first Harry wasn’t sure what to say, and he silently hoped that Draco would start first. Anything. Talk about the weather, tell him about some strange order from the shop, had Kingsley called and gotten another lead on the case? Maybe they should talk about that.

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought Scor. I didn’t want to leave him all by himself.” Draco left Harry an empty coffee cup, which filled before his eyes. Apparently Draco’s talents in the kitchen only stretched so far.

“It’s fine. Did you stay the night here?” 

“No. I waited until you fell asleep. Then I went back home.”

“But you came back?”

Draco nodded, grabbing a piece of bacon and chewing on it. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Thanks.”

He shrugged. “I saw you were sleeping, and then James saw me. I’m just glad he remembered me. The kid’s quite the charmer, had Scor enthralled with some toy within minutes.”

“He does have that effect.” 

“So,” Draco leaned over the small space on the counter not occupied by bowls and plates. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what?” But Harry knew exactly what he was talking about. 

“Do you have them often?” Draco continued like he hadn’t heard him.

“Less so now.” Harry stared into the near-black liquid in the mug, still steaming. “But sometimes they just pop up, without warning.”

“Does your doctor know?”

Harry nodded. “I’ve told her. She’s tried her best to help, coping mechanisms I guess.”

“When was the last time?”

Harry thought back. “A few months ago.”

“Was it before your divorce?”

Harry nodded, finally looking at Draco. There was something different in those gray eyes, something foreign almost. Why had Draco asked that? What had Harry said last night? “Why?”

“You called Weasley, asking for Ginny.”

Of course. “She usually helped during the… incidents. And normally I could help her during hers. We sort of balanced each other out I guess.”

Draco took a sip from his own mug, the coffee in it nearly white from all the milk. “I have them to if it makes you feel better.”

“Really?”

Draco nodded. “My doctor taught me and Astoria that trick I showed you last night. But it’s a tad difficult with just one person, so I’ve had to try other things.”

“I’m sorry.”

Draco shrugged. “Not your fault.” He straightened back up, picking up another plate. “Are you hungry?”

Harry shook his head, and in a split second, all the bowls and plates were cleaned, moving back to their respective spots in the cabinets, the sink emptied in an instant, the only things left behind their two mugs. Draco untied the apron and folded it back up, rolling up the sleeve of his sweater. 

“When did you get that?” Harry nodded to the tattoo. In the daylight it was more clear. A pale white flower with pointed petals, and in the middle was a spark of orange and yellow. It blew across Draco’s skin with an invisible breeze, the advantage of having a tattoo done with charmed ink. 

“After I was released.” Draco eyed the tattoo. “The Ministry demanded I cover it up, and I was more than willing, they actually covered the cost if you can believe it.”

“What is it?”

Draco suddenly pulled the sleeve down, averting his eyes from Harry’s. “It’s a Narcissus. The flower.”

“Because of your mother.” Harry said, unsure if it was a question or a statement. Draco decided it was the latter and didn’t respond. “I never thanked her.”

“For what?”

“She saved my life.”

“She never mentioned that.”

“She lied to Voldemort. Told him I was dead, when Hagrid carried me back to the castle.”

“Oh.” Draco looked down into his mug again. 

“She asked me… She asked me if you were still alive.”

This made Draco look up, his eyes never betraying him. “Really?”

Harry nodded. “Where is she now?”

“Do you mind if we don’t talk about this?”

“Sure, of course. Um…” Harry rubbed his nose. “What did you have to do today?”

“Nothing. Why, what did you have planned?” 

“I don’t know, maybe we could hang out, isn’t that what friends do?”

Draco smiled. “I suppose.” There was a loud thud upstairs. “I think the boys are hitting it off.”

“James is probably playing with this broomstick.”

“Honestly Potter, a broomstick already? Do you want him to break an arm along with your Quidditch record?”

“Please, nobody can beat my record.”

“I think I came rather close on more than one occasion.”

“Yeah right. I’m going to go take a shower, you can stay down here and watch the telly or something.”

“Sure you don’t want me to join you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Git.”

“I’ll just sit here, watch the telly or something,” Draco mocked. “Maybe check up on the boys.”

Harry felt the hot water running down his back, his arms, his fingers. He didn’t want to think about Draco, but the warmth only reminded him of last night. Of that night in the bar, of that weekend spent together. 

“Stop it.” Harry whispered to himself. But the memories persisted. Draco bending him over the dining room table, eating him out. Tying his hands to the bed, not letting Harry touch himself. 

“Stop it.” Harry repeated, his body betraying him. There was no way he could face Draco with an erection. He slid his hand up and down his wet cock, rubbing a finger along the slit at the tip. It was almost as if his body had taken over, a being of pure lust and want.. Harry had to stop his fingers from pushing past the ring of muscle, from pressing against him and finding their way inside. 

He came with a slight hiss, his cum shooting all over the wall, disappearing with the stream of hot water pouring from the showerhead. Harry leaned against the wall, fiddling with the knobs, the water drifting from scalding to ice cold. He body tensed under the sudden changed, then relaxed, bringing him down quickly from the high of his orgasm.

“What the hell am I doing?”

He wasn’t attracted to Draco. He _couldn’t_ be. And yet he was, and he knew it, the pit growing in his stomach, the fluttering of his heart, it all told him the truth. “I’m so fucked.” Harry whispered to himself before turning off the water. He dried off quickly, ignoring the way his hair was still plastered to his forehead. 

Harry nearly screamed when he saw Draco sitting on his bed, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped together, almost like he was praying. “What are you doing?”

“You were thinking of me, weren’t you?” Draco asked like it was the simplest question he could’ve come up with. 

Part of Harry didn’t want to tell the truth. Just lie, just tell him no. It would be so easy, put an end to things. They could go back to just being friends. But the truth slipped from his lips. He wanted this, whatever _this_ was. 

“Yes. How did you-”

“I was looking around, and you aren’t exactly quiet when you come Harold. I should know more than anyone.” Draco stood up slowly and crossed the room in five long strides. “Can I try something?” His breath was warm, the firm scent of mint and coffee. It shouldn’t have made an enticing combination, but Harry wanted to melt right where he stood.

Harry nodded and waited, letting Draco do whatever he wanted. He felt Draco’s cool hands find a home on his cheeks, pulling him in closer, gray never leaving green until they were just centimeters away. Their heads turned at an angle as their lips met. 

They went slow, Harry’s own hands finding Draco’s waist, wanting to pull him in as close as he could, never wanting to let go. Draco’s hands stayed on Harry’s cheeks, his thumbs rubbing the space near Harry’s closes eyes. 

Draco pulled away first, a little out of breath. “Was that okay?”

Harry nodded again.

“Use your words Harold.”

“I liked it.”

“Good. Can I do it again?”

Harry nodded and Draco let out a tired chuckle. 

And they kissed again. This time it was faster, more familiar to Harry than the last. Their mouths open, tongues dancing beside one another. Harry breathed in Draco’s scent, the smell of body wash and some cologne that, if Harry was being totally honest, was a little too strong, but he didn’t mind, not after a few seconds. Harry pulled away first this time. 

“I thought you weren’t attracted to me?” Draco smirked. 

“I…”

“It’s okay.” Draco’s thumb rubbed the corner of Harry’s mouth, which was slowly spreading into a smile. “I was confused at first too.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Harry shrugs. “I’m not sure, I just felt like I needed to say that.”He doesn’t want to remember how good it had felt, to have Draco’s tongue run along him, his mouth on Harry’s cock, his face buried in a pillow while his ass was up in the air, just waiting, being stretched out slowly. But it did. It felt amazing, it felt better than anything he’d ever done with Ginny. “Maybe.”

Draco’s chuckle is still tired, more a exhale than an actual laugh. “I think James and Scor wanted to go to the park. Unless you’ve got Ministry business to worry about.”

“I’m not going in today.”

“Good. What do you say we see where this day will take us.”

For just a split second Harry regrets this. It can’t be a good idea, this will just end in heartbreak and embarrassment for the both of them, there’s no other way. Then he feels the warmth of Draco’s lips on his own again, Draco’s hand gripping his own. And those worries dissipate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss, Harry knows he needs to talk to someone...

Harry really wanted nothing more than to be home, under his electric blanket. Maybe with Draco lying beside him. 

No. Can’t think about that right now. He’d spent the last two days thinking about everything Draco had said. They’d spent the day together Sunday, just the four of them. James and Scorpius had really hit it off and weren’t too happy when Draco had to go home. Harry smiled. It’d been nice. There with Draco, eating lunch, walking in the park, doing a bit of shopping. He guessed to all the Muggles walking around that he and Draco probably looked like a happy married couple. And after Draco had left, James tucked into bed, Harry had sat in the living room for hours into the night. 

Could he and Draco really make a life together? Or was whatever this was just doomed to go down in flames? Eventually he’d just passed out on the couch, exhausted from the day's events, but before he closed his eyes he’d come to a decision. He needed to talk to someone. 

He’d call his therapist in the morning, set up an appointment. In all honesty Harry felt bad for wasting her time like this. Did his relationship problems really constitute an appointment? Surely someone else needed that hour more than he did. But she’d been all too happy to tell him to come in the next day. 

Ron had been a little aggravated when he saw Harry filling out the slip for sick leave, Crowley was cracking, his resistance to the veritaserum was weakening. They’d already been given a handful of names. No doubt alias’ but they could still use them. And when Harry told Ron what the sick time was for, he’d apologized, getting that dower look on his face that he always got whenever he felt guilty. 

And now Harry was waiting patiently in the lobby of Dr. Bethelda, flipping through the day’s _Daily Prophet_ pleased that there wasn’t an article about him and Draco. Though these days the _Prophet_ functioned more like an actual newspaper than the tabloid it’d been during Harry’s time at Hogwarts, but still. _’The Boy Who Lived Spends the Day With A Malfoy?’_ would make for an eye-catching headline.

“Harry?” Dr. Bethelda, or ‘Beth’ as she preferred to be called by her long-term patients leaned out the door, her large head of hair making an appearance before her face did. “Sorry, running a bit late today.”

“It’s okay.”

Dr. Beth reminded Harry a lot of Hermione, though the two really couldn’t have been more different attitude wise. Her hair wasn’t as wild as Hermione’s had been in her youth, but it was just as bushy and curly as Harry’s. Her brown face dotted with freckles, her almost other-worldly pale green eyes hidden behind a pair of wire-thin glasses. 

“So, what did you want to talk about? I have to admit I’m was a little surprised to see your name on my phone.” She took her usual seat in the plush desk chair, letting Harry take his spot in one of the coffee colored chairs. 

“Well I didn’t want to bother you with this.”

“Oh nonsense, you can talk to me about anything.”

“I’ve started seeing someone.” Harry blurted out, knowing that unless he said it now, he’d probably never admit it. "Sort of."

“Really?” She jotted something down on a notepad. “So soon after your divorce?”

“Well it’s been a strange situation.”

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

“Okay.” And Harry did, leaving out a few details where necessary, mostly glossing over the fact that this had all begun with a quick hookup in a pub bathroom, saying instead that they’d gone straight to this other person’s apartment. Then meeting them again, working with them on the ring case. And finally, this weekend, with the panic attack and the Sunday morning breakfast.

“Wow.” Dr. Bethelda finally spoke. That was one thing Harry loved about her. She listened. _Actually_ listened. And she’d wait until you were done before she spoke again. “Sounds like you’ve had quite the week.”

“It’s been weird to say the least.”

“Okay well. Where do you think the problem lies here?”

“That’s the thing I haven’t told you.”

“Keeping secrets are we Harry? You’ve never been the sort to do that before.”

“Well it’s sort of a big detail.”

“Lay it on me, I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“It’s Draco. Draco Malfoy.”

“Oh.” She seemed surprised, but not shocked, which worried Harry a little. He thought this would garner a larger reaction. Something other than just ‘oh.’ “Well that is a fairly big detail. I didn’t realize you were interested in men as well.”

“I didn’t think I was.”

“But you had sex with Draco.” Harry wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement. 

“Well I was a little drunk, not much, but I’d had one or two. But Draco wasn’t the first.” He admitted. “At least, not the first man I’d ever thought about, but he was the first man I’d ever… gone that far with.” He felt silly saying it like that, they were both adults. 

“Alcohol isn’t some magic liquid that makes people switch their sexuality Harry. It just lower inhibitions. You might think about things that you’ve never thought of doing before, but they were always there, lying underneath.”

“So you’re saying I’ve always been gay?”

“Well I wouldn’t be so quick to affix a label to this. You’ve told me you’ve been interested in women in the past. That's leaning towards bisexual, or even pansexual. But like I said, you don't need to label yourself right now if you don't want to.” She leaned forward. “What I _am_ saying is that maybe the thought has always been there, but you have to admit that you didn’t have much of a life in your teenage years. The time that most young people spend experimenting and exploring their interests, you never really got that.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?” She teased. “So tell me what _you’re_ worried about.”

“I think I’m worried about what this means for me.”

“Uh-huh.” She wrote something else down. “Now are you attracted to Draco?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“You think so?”

“I mean, I really do like him. Things have changed since we were kids. Changed a lot. I used to think I hate him, but I don’t know.”

“Well that’s growing up. Are you interested in pursuing a relationship with him?”

“I think I am. Yeah.”

“Well I think you should go for it Harry. You’ve spent too much of your life being told what to do by other people for their own benefit.”

“Aren’t you telling me what to do right now?”

“Touche. But I’m just telling you what you’ve told me. You seem genuinely interested in Draco and I think you need to explore that. If Draco makes you happy then you should consider that.”

“You think so?”

“I do. And if he can help you during your panic attacks, then all the better. They’re always easier to deal with when you have someone you can trust nearby. Especially someone who has an idea of what it’s putting you through.”

“James and Scorpius, Draco’s kid, they seem to get along too.” Harry added, though he wasn’t really sure why.

“That’s great. Though I suggest keeping the relationship away from James for the time being. It’s best he doesn’t get attached to Draco should things not work out.”

“You think they won’t work out?”

“I never said that, but no relationship is perfect, and sometimes things aren’t meant to be. It doesn’t mean you should continue developing this. I can’t remember the last time I saw you smile this much.” She grinned, showing off the slight gap between her two front teeth. 

“Thank you.” Harry eased into his chair, and for the first time since that weekend with Draco, he could feel the pain in his chest sinking. “Thank you.” He repeated.

“No problem. But I do want to talk about that panic attack. I’m wondering if anything triggered it for you?”

“I can’t remember anything specific, but I woke up and it was just happening.”

“Must’ve been a dream.” She chewed on the end of her pen, the thing she always did when she was thinking.

“Do you think it means something?”

“It might not be anything, but if you have another one then I want you to call me when it’s over okay?

“I will.”

“Good.” She nodded. “Well if that’s all then I think you’re free to go.” She stood up, smoothing up her sweater and sticking out her hand for Harry to shake. “I’ll see you next month, alright?”

“Yes. Thank you again.” Harry shook her hand quickly. He could’ve hugged her if there hadn’t been the huge desk between them. He sort of felt high in a way, like he could do anything. And it was precisely this feeling that brought him to the front step of Draco’s apartment. 

He knocked on the door quickly, having to stop himself before Draco thought there was someone trying to break in. But he was excited, he felt good about this. Then he froze. Draco probably wasn’t even home. _He owns a store, what were you thinking?_. Harry thought to himself. He turned on his heel, ready to apparate either to his house or to Draco’s store. And then the door opened.

“Harry?” Draco looked tired, his hair sticking up on one side, which surprised Harry. And then he realized it was only ten in the morning. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just had an appointment with my doctor.”

“Oh, is everything alright?”

“Yes Draco, in fact everything’s wonderful.” Harry climbed the steps. 

“Why are you acting so strange?”

“Because I want to date you.” Harry could’ve floated into the air the way the words lifted a weight off his shoulders. 

Draco eyed him, more than a little cautious. Then he looked around the street. No one was paying them any mind, but he couldn’t escape the feeling that more than a few people were throwing strange looks their way. “Why don’t you come inside.”

Harry did just that, pushing past Draco and into the warmth of the apartment. “So what are you doing on about?” Draco closed the door, leaning against it. 

“Well I was talking with my therapist, and she says that I need to see where this might go. Us dating that is.”

“So you want to date me?”

Harry nods, probably a touch too enthusiastically. “I want to see where this could go.”

“I see.” Draco crosses his arms slowly, still eyeing Harry. “And you’re certain you want to do this? You know people will talk right? Then there’s James and Scor. Not that I’m really worried about Scor.”

“Would you be alright with not telling anyone at first, I don’t want to mess this up.”

“And you aren’t going to back out of this? You aren’t going to start rejecting me in a week are you?”

“No.”

“Why aren’t you at work today?”

“I had the appointment, took the rest of the day off.”

“Excellent.” And suddenly Draco is on him, hands on his cheeks, pulling Harry in for a kiss. He doesn’t resist, his mouth falling open to accept Draco’s tongue, breathing in his scent, glad that Draco at least decided to brush his teeth before anything else. Harry’s hands pull at Draco’s waist, moving downward slowly until they reach the cusp of his ass, pushing up slightly. 

Draco hitches, pulling away, his mouth spreading into a wide smile. “What do you want to do Harry?”

“Everything.” Harry whispers, almost out of breath. He can feel himself getting harder in his pants, Draco’s own erection rubbing against him. 

“Well then, Scor doesn’t get back from school until three, so we have until then.”

“A little before, I’ll need to make sure James gets home safe.”

“Fine. We’d better get started then.” Draco’s hand tightens around Harry’s own, leading him up the stairs like he had just last weekend. Had it only been a week since they’d reunited, it felt like it’d been months, years even. Harry was grateful for Draco taking the charge, he’d been a tad occupied last time. 

The bedroom was just as grand, though the bed had yet to be made and the curtains were still drawn over the large window. Draco turned around quickly, kissing Harry again and forcing him back until he felt the edge of the bed on the backs of his knees. Harry nearly stumbles, but it takes Draco pushing his chest for him to finally tumble onto the plush mattress. He thinks for just a second that he should call this off. This mattress, these sheets, he could melt into them.

But that isn’t want he wants right now, what he _needs_. That’s Draco. On top of him, pressing him further down into the bed, his lips biting at his, pulling at his bottom lip. It’s a nice pain Harry decides, the sting makes him feel real. But that’s before Draco’s mouth is on his neck, biting, nipping at the skin, guaranteed to leave a mark there for hours. 

“Want you.” Harry managed between harsh breaths.

“Good.” Draco pulls at the hem of his own shirt, tugging it around his own head and tossing it in the corner of the bedroom. Harry isn’t sure why he didn’t notice at first, but Draco’s dressed in incredibly tight red briefs, showing off the outline of his hard cock. 

Harry swallows hard, everything coming back to him at once. “What do you want me to do Harold?” Draco purrs. 

“Everything.”

“Well we need to start somewhere, how about you tell me where.”

“That thing, you did it last time, with your tongue.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific.” Draco says while running said tongue along the line of his teeth. He looks so much like an animal, his instincts taking over. 

“When you um…” Harry stammers. “When you licked my-”

“When I ate you out and you came twice?” Draco raises one eyebrow, his smile growing wider as Harry felt the flush of his skin creep up from his chest to his face. It’d been so embarrassing, seeing the way Draco was lapping, biting, his tongue invading Harry’s body, fucking him. But it’d felt like heaven, like Harry was ascending somewhere new, every single nerve in his body lit with pleasure until he’d come. But Draco hadn’t stopped there, sliding in a finger along with his tongue. First one, then two, until Harry felt the pressure rise again. His back arching, eyes filling with tears, but nothing spilling from his cock.

A ‘dry orgasm’ Draco had called it. _“All of the pleasure with none of the mess.”_ It’d easily been one of the best feelings Harry had ever experienced, and it seemed as though Draco was prepared to give it to him again.

“How about a repeat performance? I’ve never made a man come dry twice, I want to see if I can do it.” He unbuckled Harry’s belt, pulling it free with one long twist, grabbing the waistline of Harry’s pants and slipping them down to his knees. Harry did the rest, letting Draco ball them up and throw them over the edge of the bed. Harry was embarrassingly hard, a pool of precum forming at the clothes tip. Draco lowered his mouth, licking at it with this tongue, tasting the clear bitter fluid before he took Harry’s boxers in his teeth and pulled them down slowly, Harry’s cock springing forward. But Draco ignored it, save for one long lick from the base to the tip. Harry nearly lost it there, but he stayed himself, wanting nothing more than to turn over and let Draco have his way with him.

Draco lips pressed hard on the inside of Harry’s thighs, the dusting of dark hair there, the fresh scent driving him wild. He went his slowly, pulling Harry’s cheeks apart, lapping at the muscle carefully. Harry dissolved quickly into moans and whines, filling the room with his sultry sounds. He struggled to find something to do with his hands, covering his eyes so he wouldn’t see the haunting grey of Draco’s staring up at him, never breaking eye contact. He balled the sheets in his fists, figuring there wouldn’t be a problem since the bed as already a mess. 

Then Draco’s tongue slipped inside. Harry could feel the pressure already bubbling in his stomach, his shirt now decorated in strains of precum. There was no way he was going to last like this, not with the sounds Draco was making, the warmth of his breath driving him mad, the wetness of his tongue pulling and pushing him so close to the edge. 

Finally he came. Just like the first time. His cock sputtered, releasing his load all over his clothes chest. He nearly kicked Draco away right there, he couldn’t take more, couldn’t take another dry orgasm. But Draco wasn’t stopping, and Harry wasn’t willing to make him. He wanted to feel this way forever, to never leave this bedroom again. How could he have been so foolish to think he’d ever wanted anything else than to be with Draco Malfoy. 

“Draco.” Harry sputtered when he felt the first finger pressing inside of him. Alongside Draco’s tongue the feeling was incomparable to anything Harry had experienced before. Pushing inside him slowly, pulling out even slower. Draco had become familiar with Harry’s body that last weekend, and it was clear that he remembered just exactly where to explore. He pushed against something at the same time that Harry rocked his hips back against the finger and tongue, pressing against Harry’s prostate. 

Harry’s vision went blurry for a split second as pleasure shot through every inch of his body. For a second Harry thought he might’ve spontaneously combust, lighting the bed aflame. But he was still here, still in the thralls of Draco’s body, totally at his mercy. Then came the second, and now every move Draco made was deliberate. He curled his knuckles, grasping a new angle, abusing that sweet spot in Harry that he adored so much.

Draco loved the image of Harry coming undone underneath him. This was his work, _he_ was doing this. The Boy Who Lived, a man he once considered his enemy. It was taking every bit of him not to turn Harry over, take him right then and right there until he was begging Draco to fuck him as hard as he could, until Harry wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a week, until Draco’s cum was dripping out of his hole and down his leg. He wanted that. Oh how he wanted that, but he needed to be patient. He would reclaim Harry’s body, one piece at a time. 

Harry came a second time, without warning. This one weaker than the first, his cock almost resisting against the reaction. Shame. Maybe he should try for a third time. Harry’s breath was so ragged, his face red, his hair plastered to his forehead, glasses long gone. 

“Draco.” He wheezed. 

“Shame, perhaps I should go in for a third try?”

“Please, no.”

“Oh boo. Just as well, my tongue’s getting a little tired.” This was a lie. He could’ve gone all night if that’s what Harry had wanted. He tried to avoid the mess as he crawled up the bed, lying beside Harry, fingers working the curls away from the man’s forehead. “Was that everything you wanted?”

“Fuck Draco.” He breathed heavy. In and out. 

“Good boy.” He gave Harry a quick pat on the cheek.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Don’t you-” He nodded to Draco’s still hard cock, breath as ragged as ever. 

“Oh don’t you worry about me. We’ll have plenty of time to do that. Now, do me a favor and take off that shirt, it’s dirty, and the pattern is horrid.”

Harry did as he was told, ignoring the jibe as best he could, though he couldn’t decide if he wanted to tease Draco by taking off the shirt as slowly as possible, or just rip the buttons off, repair it later. He balled up the ‘horrid’ shirt and tossed it away, waiting for Draco’s next command.

“Good, now turn over, let me see that precious little hole.” 

Harry rolled over onto his stomach, lifting his ass high into the air and spreading his cheeks. Draco’s fingers were there again, two slipping in without much reservation. “So wet Harry, so open. You’re such a little cock whore aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Harry still wasn’t used to this dirty talk, but he had to admit it did it’s job. His cock twitched, and he wondered how he was going to handle three orgasms in less than ten minutes. 

Draco grinned. “Good, now we can _really_ get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since we've had some smut eh? Hope you guys enjoy it! Also! Updates are going to come a little more sporadically for just a few weeks, still trying to find my way around a new city, still unpacking! But things should become more regular around mid-July!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another night together, Harry is reluctant to return to the Ministry.

Harry rubbed his eyes.Trying to ignore the ache of his body. He wished he was still in bed with Draco. It’d taken every ounce of his willpower not to send an owl to the Ministry, call in sick, stay in bed with Draco’s warm body wrapped around his. 

Of course he would’ve rather been anywhere else at the moment, but Draco seemed like the best option. Maybe he could text Draco, see where he was, maybe he wanted to get lunch. Last Harry had seen him he was still passed out, mumbling goodbyes as Harry leaned to kiss his cheek, stepping away when Draco half-heartedly batted at him in his sleep. They hadn’t exactly slept much last night, leaving them both dead on their feet that morning. Not that Harry really minded. 

Draco was supposed to be his mortal enemy, his school bully who’d tortured him for six years. And yet here Harry was, about to text him for a lunch date. He let out a slight sigh and smiled to himself as he typed. 

“What’re you grinning about mate?” Ron asked from his desk across the room.

“Oh what?” Harry looked up, nearly throwing his phone to the floor. “Um, nothing.” He answered, hoping he didn’t sound too guilty. 

Ron gave him an odd glance and went back to the paper on his desk. “Any word about Crowley?”

“McCormick is still interrogating him but she had to take a break from the veritaserum, using more _natural_ methods as she called it.” Ron smirked. “I wonder what they teach them over at Durmstrang.” 

Harry chuckled, checking his phone again to see if Draco had read his message when the door burst open. “Harry?” Hermione strode through the room, crossing it in three great strides. “I found something I think you might want to check out.” She tossed a large tome on Harry’s desk, knocking a few of the papers to the floor. 

“Nice to see you too darling.” Ron muttered and walked over to look at the book.

“Sorry dear. Got distracted.” She gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek and turned back to the book. “I was searching, I _knew_ I’d seen those words before, look, they even look close to the symbols you drew for me.”

Harry pulled out the small velvet bag he’d been keeping the ring in and handed it to Hermione. “Draco finally gave the ring back to me. What is this?”

“It’s an old Muggle fairy tale, I remember my father telling me about it once, he had to do some research on it while at university.”

“I thought your dad was a dentist?”

“He’s an English minor.” Hermione said matter of factly. 

“Nevermind about your father’s schooling, what’s this story about?”

“There was a wizard who fell in love with a girl, your typical heteronormative nonsense, I mean, why couldn’t the wizard fall in love with a boy? Or the wizard could’ve been a girl and fallen in love with another girl an-”

“Hermione.” Harry and Ron both said simultaneously. 

“Right, sorry.” She flipped the page. “Anyway, the wizard’s lover was killed as a punishment, so he tried to bring her back with necromancy.” She flipped a few more pages.

“It sounds like one of the brothers from that Beedle the Bard book.” Harry muttered.

“That’s exactly what I thought, but I think this story might’ve been written before Flamel was even born.” She pointed to the large illustration that took up one whole page. The drawing was faded, badly, making it nearly impossible to actually tell what was going on. “There’s a ring here, on his hand, and he’s holding it over the face of his lover. And look at these.”

Her finger moved to the edge of the paper, surrounded by a border of markings that were all too familiar to Harry. “The words from the ring.” He said as the realization dawned on him. 

“And here.” Hermione’s finger drifted to the very bottom of the page, but from this angle he couldn’t make out the picture. He turned the book slowly, realizing that the lover of the wizard was seated on top of something.

“What are those?” He asked.

“Best I can tell… bodies. Bringing back someone from the dead usually requires a large sacrifice, one of the main reasons necromancy is illegal.”

“That and the whole playing with life thing.” Ron muttered. 

“I think these necromancers might actually try to bring someone back from the dead, and they’re going to have to kill a lot of people to do it.”

“We need to get to Crowley, we need to know what this gang of his is planning.” Ron said, grabbing his coat from the rack by the door. 

“Come on, we’ll go ahead down.” Harry grabbed his wand, making a note to cancel whatever he and Draco had just set up. Draco would get him back for this, Harry knew he would. 

Harry could tell something was wrong the very moment the elevator door opened. The hallway looked too empty, and neither of the guards that were supposed to be stationed outside the room were there. Harry braced a hand on Ron’s shoulder, motioning for him to take it slowly. They both held their wands in front of them, Harry casting the wordless spell to open the door. There were their guards, lying face down on the floor. 

And McKinnon, slumped against the far side of the room. “Natalia.” Harry ran over to her, kneeling down. He could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the brown-red of dried blood on her nose. “McKinnon.” He slapped her cheek lightly, watching as her eyes fluttered open slowly.

 _”Skitstövel”_ She whispered. “Fucking bastards.”

“Are you okay?” Ron asked.

“I think so, they just got me one good time on the nose.” She touched her face lightly, pulling her fingers away and hissing with pain.

“Can you tell us what happened?”

“I was trying to get more out of Crowley, and then there was this knock on the door. I thought it was weird, but I answered it anyway, and these guys burst in, all wearing masks. They cast something at me, I didn’t hear what, and next thing I know I’m watching them grab Crowley and then they vanished.”

“And they didn’t say anything about where they were taking him?” Harry asked.

“They talked about a place called ‘The Home.’”

“The Home?” Harry looked at Ron.

“We put a tracking spell on him when he first got here, shouldn’t be too hard to find.”

“There was something else.” McKinnon muttered. “Crowley knows that Malfoy guy helped us, I heard him tell the guys who attacked me.”

Harry’s heart sank. He looked at Ron again. “Go, I’ll get Kingsley down here and let him know.” Ron dove to take Harry’s spot beside McKinnon. Harry snapped his fingers, and in an instant he was in the alley across from Draco’s apartment. 

The door was still locked, he took that as a good sign. He looked around, it was still early in the morning, but there wasn’t ever a time when London wasn’t busy. He reached for his own keys, pretending as if he were unlocking the door while he waved his wand, trying to make the gesture as small as he could, and listened for the click of the lock.

“Draco?” Harry called out, locking the door behind him, not that it would do much. “Draco!” He repeated. Harry cursed himself. Not only had he just broken into his boyfriend’s home, he wasn’t even here. “The shop.” Harry whispered to himself, and he was about to snap his fingers when he heard the creaking of the steps in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” Draco said, yawning. He was still dressed the way Harry had seen him this morning, the shirt that Harry had left there hanging off him, hiding his gray boxer briefs. “I thought you left for work?”

“Draco, thank Merlin.”

“What’s wrong?”

“There was an attack on the Ministry, Crowley’s men grabbed him. And we think he might be coming after you.”

Draco froze on the steps, his eyes wide. “Fuck.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he charged back up the steps.

Harry followed him, shouting up the large stairwell. “Where are you going?”

“To my shop!” Draco called back.

Harry found Draco in his room, stark naked, digging through the chest of drawers against the wall. “What are you doing? Is Scorpius here?” He tried not to blush. He nearly looked away when he saw that pale round ass staring at him.

“I’ve got to get dressed. And no, they aren’t even in the country. They left to visit Astoria’s parents yesterday morning.”

“Alright, well what’s at your shop that’s so important?”

“Agatha!” Draco shouted, throwing on a slim black sweater.

“What?”

“Shop assistant, closest thing I have to a friend, the person who I’d be very sad to find murdered. Ringing any bells?”

“Why would they?”

Draco gave him a slow look as he buttoned his pants. “And you’re the auror here? Think for a second Harold. There’s no way that Crowley knows where I live, but he’ll know where I work.”

“And Agatha’s there now?”

Draco didn’t bother answering. He slipped into his shoes and grabbed his wand from the bedside table. “Are you coming?” He held out his hand, and Harry couldn’t resist smirking as he took it.

There was a _snap_ and they were standing inside Draco’s office. Harry’s hand found his wand in an instant. They both listened at the door, there was the faintest sound of footsteps, a box being lifted, a cabinet closing. 

“I don’t think they’ve gotten here yet.” Harry whispered.

“Doesn’t sound like it, stay behind me.” He muttered and Harry nodded. Draco pushed the door open slowly, making his footsteps as light as possible. Harry watched him as he walked, it was almost hypnotizing the way his legs moved, of course there was so much of Draco that was hypnotizing. The man didn’t make mistakes, or he didn’t make them obvious. Every move seemed to be made on purpose, carefully planned. 

“Agatha?” Draco asked. 

Harry heard a loud yelp, and then a box, or perhaps several boxes, falling to the floor. “What the fuck is wrong with you Draco?” 

Draco ignored her. “We need to get you out of here.”

“Why? What’s going on? What’s he doing here?” She eyed Harry warily as he stepped into the room. 

“I-” Harry began.

“He’s helping me.”

Agatha smirked. “Right, so what’s going on?”

“We think that Crowley’s men might be coming here to get me.”

“I thought you caught him?”

“We did,” Harry answered. “He escaped this morning.”

“I feel like I should be surprised, but this is the Ministry of Magic we’re talking about.” Agatha crossed her arms. Harry was about to argue, but she had a point. “Let me close up and we’ll get out of here.”

“You don’t live by yourself do you?” Draco asked.

“No, share a place with my girlfriend.”

“Good, I don’t want you to be alone. We’re saying closing until all of this blows over.” Draco waved his wand, forcing the curtains to slide and cover the windows. “I don’t think they’ll try and come for you, but just to be safe don’t go anywhere alone, please.”

“Well well Draco, do you actually care about me?”

Draco smirked. “Trying to clean up your murder might be messy. Besides, you were the only person who wanted this job. I can’t imagine finding a replacement.”

Harry saw Agatha crack a slight smirk as she opened the register, taking out what little profit the store had managed to bring in that day. “Here.” She handed the small handful of coins to Draco, who stuffed them into his pocket. 

“We’ll apparate out together, that way any look-outs won’t see you leave.” Draco flipped the ‘Closed’ sign around and locked the doors, conjuring a few extra protection charms just in case.

“Is that everything?” Harry asked.

“I think so.”

“Come on.” He stuck out his arm for Draco and offered his other hand to Agatha. She eyed it before taking it, and just as they were about to apparate, the front of the store exploded. They all ducked behind the counter, listening as the glass shattered, the wood splintered. Harry took Draco and Agatha’s hands again, not even hesitating before he apparated. 

They came out inside Grimmauld Place, appearing a few feet in the air, and falling to the wooden floors with a _thud_. “Nice one Potter.” Agatha grimaced. 

“Sorry.”

Draco rubbed his back as he straightened out, groaning as he arched backwards. “Well that was quite the ride.” He brushed the dust off his shoulder. “Are you alright?” He stuck out a hand for Agatha.

“I think so.”

“Good, can’t have you suing me for injuries.”

“Funny.” Agatha brushed off her shirt, which now sported a huge tear right over the shoulder. “Damn it all.” She cursed and snapped her fingers, watching as the seams closed in over themselves. “I’m going to get out of here before I wind up dead.”

“I’ll contact you as soon as it’s safe to come out.”

“Okay.” She waved at Harry and Draco and walked down the hallway.

“To the left.” Harry called out.

“Thank you!” Her voice echoed down the hall.

“So what do we do now?” Draco turned to Harry. 

“I’ll need to head back to the Ministry. You can come with me or you can stay here.”

“Well as much as I’d love to stay here and rummage through your drawers, I don’t much like the idea of being alone right now.” Draco leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, eyes focused on the ceiling. 

“Is the legendary Draco Malfoy scared?” Harry grinned and joined him against the wall.

“Right, not that my entire storefront didn’t just explode around me a few seconds ago.”

“Right.” Harry sighed. 

“Wanna fuck?” Draco eyed him.

“Well as gracious as your offer sounds we can’t right now, we need to get to the Ministry.”

“You’re no fun.”

“So easily you forget last night?” Harry conjured his most innocent look and gazed into Draco’s silver eyes, taking the long pale hand in his own. 

“I’m voluntarily dating you.” Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. 

“Yes, yes you are. Now come on, there will be plenty of time tonight, but for now,” Harry’s free hand reached for Draco’s face and pulled him in close. Draco expected a kiss, but instead he felt the graze of teeth at his neck, the slightest nip, light enough not to leave a bruise, but hard enough to leave the skin red and wet. “I’ll leave you with that.”

“Fuck you Potter.” Draco hissed.

“Tonight.” He backed away, as if he hadn’t just been assault Draco’s neck. “Ready?” He stuck out a hand which Draco begrudgingly accepted. And in an instant, they were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco find their's a traitor in their midst, and take a detour in Harry's office.

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy.” Kingsley's voice was deep, tired, almost like gravel. “Ron told me Harry went to fetch you.”

Harry lead Draco into Kingsley’s office, the two of them taking the two chairs in front of the large oak desk. 

“Just in time too, seems my shop has suffered quite the assault.” Draco crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair's rear legs. Harry had to keep himself from telling Draco that chairs had four legs for a reason.

“My condolences.” Kingsley folded his hands. “We’re prepared to offer you compensation for any damaged materials, as well as a safe house until all this is over.”

“I thought you wanted me to help Harry?”

“I still do, your knowledge of the dark arts might still prove useful, however your safety is a higher priority. And these attackers are targeting you specifically it seems.”

Harry watched Draco’s hand clench. He knew that look, he had something right on the tip of his tongue. He reached under the table, feeling for Draco’s leg and rubbing it slowly. _Don’t say anything._ Harry thought.

“I’m going to let him stay with me.” Harry said. “Grimmauld’s protected, can’t get in unless you know where to look.”

Kingsley eyed the two of them, but didn’t say anything else on the subject, which Harry was more than grateful for. “Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley informed me of what she found. They’re looking further into it now. We’ve also questioned McCormick on anything she might’ve seen, but she was pretty worn out, we’ve got her in the hospital wing now.”

“And the guards who were stationed with her?” Harry asked. “What about the security cameras?”

“The guards? One of them is dead, his neck snapped. The other has been out cold. Our doctors have tried everything to revive her but it seems unlikely. The cameras however, offer us a little more to go on, but it isn’t much. People clad in black cloaks and silver masks.” Kingsley slid the photo over to Harry and Draco. “Though I’m finding those masks oddly familiar.”

Harry heart nearly stopped when he saw the figures in the photograph, the masks they wore looking all too familiar. “Death Eaters.” He whispered under his breath.

He remembered helping Hermione, along with a few of the other Muggle born wizards in getting the cameras installed, helping work on enhancements for them. All you needed was a single still from the footage printed out and it would loop around, just like the enchanted paintings Harry was so familiar with.

And now he stared at the group of necromancers, placing two fingers on the photograph to start it from the beginning. The first appeared behind a guard, killing him in just seconds. The other launched against the wall from the force of a spell, her body landing at an angle Harry couldn’t imagine. 

The single necromancer activated the Floo fireplace at the end of the hall, usually reserved for emergency exits. And one by one, three other necromancers appeared in bursts of green flame, each gathering their strength as they fired at the door together. There was a few seconds of nothing but dust and debris, and then the group walked out again, Crowley between them, looking a little more than scared. Harry watched his expression closely, before they all vanished into the Floo Network. The still froze for a few seconds, before beginning again. Kingsley took the photo, sliding it back into the folder on the table.

“Are they Death Eaters?” Harry asked.

“They certainly seem dressed like Death Eaters.” Kingsley answered coldly. Harry watched the rise and fall of his chest. Kingsley had been the Minister for over a decade now, and it was beginning to show. His skin looked a little more sallow, his once black hair now salt and pepper in color, eyes just a tad bloodshot. A job like this took a lot out of a person. 

“And you think-” Harry began.

And Draco finished. “That they might be trying to bring Voldemort back?”

“It’s crossed my mind, and their disguises only support the theory. The problem is all known Death Eaters were either captured or killed during the Second War.”

“Meaning these are _new_ Death Eaters?” Harry wondered aloud.

“Where is the body?.” Draco murmured. 

“Locked away behind a dozen security measures, even if their plan did work, they’d never get to it.” Harry added, thinking back to the footage. “Did you notice how worried he looked?” Harry asked.

“I did.” Kingsley nodded. “Almost as if he were more scared of being taken by them.”

“They’ll probably want to torture him, find out everything he told us.” Draco added solemnly. “Crowley’s a coward, I didn’t know him very well, but I can tell you that he’d do anything to save his own hide.” His mouth spread into a sly grin that both worried and, embarrassingly enough, aroused Harry. “You say Voldemort’s body is locked away? Who might have access to it?”

“Me, a few Department Heads, very few Aurors. Why do you ask?” Kingsley eyes Draco warily. 

“Look here.” Draco pulled the photo from the file, placing two fingers on it. “Our first friend here appears out of nowhere. He apparated into the building. And he activated this Floo escape tunnel, something that only a Ministry employee would know how to do.”

“So they’re a Ministry Employee.” Kingsley watched the footage again.

“At the very least. Though if your security measures are as strong as you say, I’d be willing to bet their an Auror.”

“A traitor.” Harry whispered. 

“One of our own.” Kingsley sighed. “I’m going to lock down the body, place a permanent watch on it. Thank you Draco, you’ve been invaluable.”

“That’s what I strive for, I find I don’t disappoint often.”

Kingsley ignored Draco, taking the file in his hand. “You two take the rest of the day off, I have no doubt it’s been rough. Harry, make sure Draco is comfortable, and if he proves to be too much for you, just say the word and we’ll put him in a safe house.”

“Oh do tell Potter, am I too much for you?”

“Can we arrange a cell maybe?” Harry looked to Kingsley, who was trying his best to hold back a laugh.

“I’m sure we could arrange something. Now go you two.”

Harry stood up first, stretching, the day was beginning to catch up with him, and it was just barely past noon. He tried to ignore the growling in his stomach as the two left the office. “I just need to stop and grab my bag. Then we can get out of here, I’m starving.” Harry rubbed his stomach.

“Like wise.” Was all Draco had to say. 

Harry couldn’t help but feel something was wrong. They took the elevator ride in complete silence, Draco not even bothering to look at him. He nearly said something as the door opened, Draco giving him a questioning look when Harry didn’t step out. “Well, it’s not as if _I_ know where your office is.”

Harry rolled his eyes and lead Draco down the hallway. This was better, this was the normal, snarky Draco. He let himself breathe as he opened the door to their office. Even Lilian’s desk was empty, though Harry guessed she was probably visiting McCormack. Harry unlocked his own door, and reached behind his desk to grab his bag when he felt hands pushing him against the desk.

“Draco?” Harry wondered. “What are you doing?”

“You got me a little excited back in Kingsley’s office Harry.” His hands were on Harry’s stomach, slowly sliding down to his steadily growing cock. 

“Not here.” Harry tried his best to ignore Draco’s hands, but it was a battle he was losing quickly. His bag dropped back to the floor as he tried to pry Draco’s hands away. Then he felt the lips on his neck. 

“This is what you get for teasing me back at your house.”

There it was. The graze of teeth, Draco’s tongue sliding across his throat, hot and wet. 

“Not here.” Harry repeated.

“Really? Office sex isn’t one of your fantasies. It’s one of mine. I can just imagine it now, your co-workers walking in while I have you bent over your desk, cock half-way up your arse, your face red, begging for me to go deeper.” 

“You’re evil.” Harry hissed as Draco’s hand untucked his shirt and slid down the front of his slacks. 

“I know.” Draco smiled. “So, do you want me to continue?” Draco stroked Harry’s growing erection, though his mobility was limited. “Or should we continue this back at your place?” He licked a slow line from Harry’s throat to his ear before whispering those final words.

“I hate you sometimes.”

“Love you too, now. Yes or no?”

Harry had only a split second. Everyone else was busy, and despite his bed just being a snap of his fingers away, he had to admit that the idea was turning him on. “We need to be quick.” He said through gritted teeth as Draco continued to stroke him.

“Oh sweetheart, that’s one thing I’m not, you should know that.” His kissed Harry’s neck again. “Is that a yes?”

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

“How do you want it my dear? Bend you over the desk, or I can push off all this pesky paperwork, maybe force your knees up to your chest.” He kissed Harry again. 

Harry’s mind was fogging over, and words were beginning to fail him. And it certainly didn’t help when he felt Draco’s free hand against the skin of his ass, a single finger slipping inside him. “Merlin you’re so wet, my little slut. How badly do you want my cock inside you?”

“Draco.” Harry moaned.

“You still haven’t answered me? How do you want it my sweet?”

He thought about how hard Draco could hit it from the back, how deep he could really get inside him, push against his prostate. “Like this.” Harry dropped slowly to the desk, afraid he might collapse at any second. Draco had managed two fingers now, Harry gladly and easily accepting them. 

“Good.” Draco purred. “My my, so loose already Harry. You must really want this. Though I suppose I should use proper lubrication.” Harry heard the pop of a bottle, and a cold liquid pouring down his asscrack, Draco’s fingers finding their home again, searching for Harry’s prostate.

“You carry that with you?” Harry asked.

“One must always be prepared Potter.”

Harry had become all too familiar with the way Draco pressing against it made him feel. Almost like he was on fire, his body burning with pleasure. He’d hoped that eventually he’d get used to the feeling, that he wouldn’t make a total fool of himself anytime Draco abused it. But Harry was beginning to lose hope. His mouth hung open, a whine escaping it as Draco found his prostate, pressing forward against it, his fingers rubbing it. 

“Draco.” He managed, but that was all. 

“Yes Harry? I’m listening.” Harry swore he heard Draco laugh. “I love you like this, so eager for me, so ready. I can’t wait to fuck you senseless.” He pressed in a third finger. “Just imagine what your friends would say if they found you like this.” 

Harry whined again. His pants had slipped around his ankles, his half-hard cock swinging between his legs. He wanted to cover himself, but it was already hard enough to keep himself upright. 

“Oh look at you, you’re so good for me Harry. So good. Shall we try for four?”

“Please Draco.”

“What’s that?” Draco leaned in closer. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Please, fuck me.”

“Well I suppose you did say please, and you’ve been so nice to me today.” He brushed his fingers against Harry’s prostate one last time before he took his fingers back, causing another whine to slip from the man’s mouth. 

“Draco.” Harry whispered again, his voice so hoarse that it came out as barely anything other than a whimper. 

“Oh Harry, my beautiful Harry.” Draco ran a hand through the soft black curls. Then his fingers seized, wrapping tight as Draco pulled back. Finding out that Harry liked having his hair pulled had been quite the development, as if Draco wasn’t already in love with the way Harry loved to be fucked senseless. He pulled as tightly as he knew how, just enough for Harry’s line between pain and pleasure to become slightly blurred. 

And Draco finally pushed in. Just the head at first, then a few inches at a time. He went slow, making sure to pull almost all the way out before he slammed back in, Harry gasping with every thrust. He wanted this boy. He wanted to keep him forever, to pleasure him day in and day out, to bring him slowly up to the edge of his climax before finally pushing him over. 

His Harry. His beautiful Harry Potter. 

Draco stopped when he was fully seated inside Harry, the skin of his crotch pressed against Harry’s spread ass cheeks. He pulled out, nearly to the head, before slamming back in, Harry yelping, his hands grabbing the edges of the desk. Draco tightened the grip on his hair, forcing Harry to arch his back, giving Draco a deeper access. 

Finally, Draco’s cock pushed against his prostate, making the edges of Harry’s vision blur. “Draco!” He whined. “Fuck, Draco.”

“Merlin Harry.” Draco’s hands found Harry’s hips, pulling down his limp form to meet his thrusts. The sweet sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room. He could barely see Harry from here, but he could imagine his face. Mouth hanging open, drooling, eyes sunken with pleasure. It was a face he already knew well, a face he wouldn’t mind seeing for the rest of his life. “I’m close, can I cum inside you?” Draco asked.

Harry didn’t ask. He was beyond words at this point, simply vowels and consonants while he tried to form a ‘yes’. 

“Harry, I’m going to cum, yes or no?” Draco punctuated his question with a harder thrust, reaching in further than he had before. 

“Yea…..” Harry finally managed. He didn’t care at this point, he couldn’t. He just wanted Draco, wanted to feel everything he had to give him. “Yes….” He said again. 

Draco thrust in one last time, and Harry could feel the hot cum filling him. “Merlin!” Draco gasped, shuddering as he collapsed on top of Harry, nearly causing the two of them to fall to the floor. “Dammit.” Draco said through exasperated breaths, his chest hitching. “That was…”

Harry let his head fall to the desk, somehow cooler than the rest of the room. He could feel the cum slipping out of him, falling slowly down his legs. Why had he let Draco do that? Now he’d have to go home, shower, redress, probably throw away these pants. Draco slipped out of him, making Harry gasp. Then he felt the hot breath against his asshole.

“Draco?” He asked, not turning around.

“You didn’t cum.” Harry felt his fingers brush his still hard cock.

“What are you-” And there was the tongue, lapping, pushing inside his already loose hole. “Fuck.” Harry moaned, biting his bottom lip to keep another from escaping. Not that it mattered, there were no silencing charms on this office, so he was sure someone _somewhere_ had heard them. Harry was about to protest, but this was just too good a feeling to pass up.

Draco’s hand moved up and down his cock, and he could already feel the orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach. When Draco slipped two fingers in alongside his tongue, that was enough to push him over, he came in several long spurts, covering Draco’s hand and most of his pants. “Fuck.” He whispered, his eyes shut tight, teeth gritted. 

“Good boy.” Draco licked him one last time. “Even got all the cum out. Well most of it anyway.”

“I…” Harry didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Want to share?” Draco turned him around, and before Harry could say anything Draco’s lips were on his own, his tongue begging to dance alongside Harry’s, sharing the bittersweet cum with him. 

“I love how you taste.” Harry muttered.

“Good.” Draco swallowed. “Now come on, we’ve got to clean you up before we get lunch.”

“I don’t think I can go out.” Harry leaned against the desk, his legs almost like jelly.

“We’ll order in. Now, if I recall correctly, your bathtub can fit two comfortably.” Draco knelt down and pulled Harry’s trousers back up, buttoning them but leaving the belt unbuckled. 

“Three, according to something Sirius once told me.”

“Good, have you ever been fucked in a bathtub Harry?”

“Can’t say I have Draco.” Harry smirked, though he could only imagine.

“Good, it’ll give you something to look forward too.” He took Harry’s hand and snapped his fingers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's investigation continues, and now there's a body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: For depictions of blood and death. Nothing too detailed, but adding it just in case!

Harry rolled over onto his back, curling up beside Draco. He really didn’t want to get out of bed, didn’t want to go back to the Ministry today. But there was no way Kingsley would approve a vacation right in the middle of an investigation like this. He’d been lucky to get that time off yesterday.

He listened to Draco’s small snores, his chest heaving up and down slowly. And despite his blurry vision he could still see the way Draco’s hair fell over his eyes, sticking up near the back. Harry felt his stomach tighten, like he could’ve been sick. But he relaxed back into Draco’s touch, pulling himself closer. 

“Good morning.” Draco muttered, his voice dry. 

“Good morning.” Harry repeated, his voice just as tired.

“What time is it?” Draco asked. He picked himself up and little, letting Harry rest his head on his chest.

“Dunno. Haven’t checked yet.”

“Has your alarm gone off?”

“Not yet.” Harry closed his heavy eyes again. 

“What are the chances of you calling in sick today?”

“Zero. Kingsley would be pissed if I called in. Besides, I have to go pick up James tonight.”

“Oh, do I need to find somewhere else to stay?”

Harry chuckled. “No, he knows you.”

“Yeah but, he doesn’t know about us.” Harry felt Draco’s hand wrap under him and around his shoulder, his fingers playing with Harry’s curls. “I just thought-”

“Do you want him to know?”

Draco laughed. “I think that’s more your decision, not mine. I haven’t told Scor if that makes you feel better.”

“Still.”

“If you want to tell him, tell him. Or if you want to wait, I don’t mind either way.”

“I think I might wait.”

“Alright.” Draco smiled, closing his eyes again. Relaxing under the way Harry’s hands were touching him. Trailing down his side and to his stomach, feeling the near invisible hairs that dusted his stomach. Then his fingers met rough skin, spots where hair didn’t grow. They both opened their eyes slowly, Harry pulling his hand back.

“Is that where….” He didn’t need to finish the question.

“Yes.” Draco could still recall the feeling to this day. Like his skin had been sliced slowly, inch by inch until he was on the floor writhing in a puddle of his own blood mixed with water from the bathroom sink. 

“I never apologized for that did I?” Harry asked. 

“Doesn’t matter.”

“I think it does.”

“We were young Harry, and you didn’t know what that would do.”

“Then I shouldn’t have used it.”

“I would’ve cursed you.”

Harry closed his eyes again, trying to will himself not to cry. “I’m sorry Draco.”

He heard Draco let out a tired laugh. “Accepted. I suppose I should apologize for kicking you on the train that one time.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “We really did hate one another didn’t we?”

“Didn’t help that I was a little shit.”

“No, I guess it didn’t. I suppose I wasn’t much better.” Harry reached up and kissed Draco’s cheek. “Apology accepted.”

They both jumped when Harry’s phone started to ring. He reached over, turning off the alarm and throwing the blankets off. “Must you get up?” Draco whined.

“I must. But as I’m sure you’re aware,” Harry stuck his arms out. “There’s room in my shower for two.”

“You know just what a man wants to hear Harry Potter.” Draco dropped the blankets and took Harry’s hand. 

Harry strolled into the Ministry and few minutes late, half cursing Draco, half wishing he could be back at Grimmauld Place with him. The entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement was in chaos by the time he’d arrived. People winding down the hallways, weaving between crowds of people. Harry had to duck under a witch carrying a stack of boxes at least ten feet high. When he finally reached his office he had to catch his breath, and wrestle a paper airplane that’d been caught in his hair.

“Morning.” He said to Lilian thought she was busy typing away at something. “Well don’t everyone respond at once.” He added when she didn’t answer him.

“Sorry boss, it’s been a busy morning.”

“What’d I miss?” Harry opened the door long enough to let the airplane message resume its flight. 

“Apparently Crowley’s been found.” Lilian still didn’t look up from her screen. “Dead.” She added. “Inside Tower Bridge early this morning.”

“Do they know what killed him?”

“Blood loss? Though his heart was missing so I’m guessing it had something to do with that as well.” She answered, her fingers still busy. 

“And Ron is at the crime scene?” Harry asked when he noticed their office lights were off.

“He left about twenty minutes ago.”

“What about the rest of the investigation?” Harry tried to busy himself by pouring a cup of lukewarm coffee. 

“Besides Crowley being found, Kingsley’s ordered for a lockdown on the lower levels. Barely anyone in or out without the proper clearance. He’s also ordered interrogations and interviews for all Aurors.” Lilian leaned back in her chair.

“ _All_ Aurors?” Harry couldn’t believe that.

“With what you and Draco found out, Kingsley isn’t going to take any chances. They haven’t started yet, he was hoping to keep it quiet until the time came.”

“Heard anything about McCormick?”

“She’s still alive and well, though they think she’ll be out of the office for the rest of the week.”

Harry sighed. “I’ll head over to the Tower.”

“Alright.” She set back to typing.

“What are you working on?” Harry dumped his coffee down the sink in the small kitchenette. 

“Looking in on Crowley. Trying to find out what I can about him.”

“Anything?”

‘Nothing yet, and that’s what’s surprising. There’s no trace of him anywhere. I’m starting to think it might’ve been an alias he was using.”

“Makes sense. Keep looking into that, it shouldn’t take me and Ron too long.”

“Will do.”

Harry nodded and snapped his fingers. He wasn’t too familiar with the inside of the Towers, but he did know a few of the wizarding shops that had taken up near the bridge, so he figured these might be safe places to apparate near. He chose one of the alleyways, pulling up the collar of his coat as he braced for the cold drizzle coming in. There were already wizards disguised as police, trying to clear the crowds away. 

“Harry Potter, Head of this Investigation.” Harry showed his badge, careful of the Muggles nearby. One of the wizards nodded, lifting the white barricade tape for him to pass under. “Where did they find the body?” Harry asked the wizard that followed him.

“This one right here. Just take the stairs to the left, you really can’t miss it.”

Harry swallowed hard. The officer had been right, after just a few flights he could smell the unmistakeable scent of blood wafting through the air. Then he saw the marks of the walls. Streaks of blood dried so long they were nearly brown. Handprints and footprints covering the floor. Harry looked up, continuing his climb until he came across a crowd of other officers, these few dressed in their usual layers of robes. Ron was near the front, taking down a few notes from a woman Harry had never seen before. He waited until Ron was done before he tapped his shoulder.

“Lilian told me about the body.”

Ron tucked his pen into the pocket of his robes. “It’s a mess, I don’t know if you’ll even want to see it.”

“She told me his heart had been taken out?”

“And his eyes, and his tongue. But we’re starting to think that happened before he was killed.”

“Merlin.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “So they tortured him?”

“Looks like it.”

“Who was that woman?”

“She found him. She’s a Muggle so we’re prepared to give her an Obliviate spell once we’ve questioned her.”

Harry tried to ignore the woman’s tears. He walked around the corner, Ron close behind him. Ron had been right. The second they rounded the corner he had to cover his nose, the stench nearly making him vomit then and there. 

“Told you.” Ron said through a handkerchief. “We tried putting up spells to get rid of it, most we could do was keep it in this hallway.”

The body was on the floor, his robes billowing around him like a cape, chest open as if something had burst out of it. His eye sockets empty, jaw nearly disconnected from the rest of him. Harry had to turn around, he couldn’t look at this. 

“Again, told you.”

“Very funny.” Harry shoved his friend. “I’m guessing we don’t have any leads.”

“No, but-” Ron motioned over to one of the officers, who was holding something in a plastic bag. “We have this.” Ron took the bag and handed it to Harry.

“What is it?” It was clearly a knife, though Harry couldn’t guess anything besides that.

“A knife that, I think at least, he may have brought from Draco.”

“Which means…” Harry began, the pieces coming together. 

“Crowley here might be apart of this grand sacrifice their making.”

“I thought the sacrificed required a large amount of people dying in one place?”

“It does, but before that you need certain pieces. Hearts, brains, eyes, lungs. Different things to make a body.”

“So I guess they were able to cross two things off their list.” Harry rubbed his eyes. 

“I’ll have the body taken back to the Ministry. Let the coroner's examine it.”

“I’ll get Draco in, see what he can give us on this.” Harry motioned to the knife. “What are we telling the Muggles?”

“A prank done in bad taste. We haven’t found the vandals yet, but they spray painted a few things on the walls. We’ve already released a few photos.”

“Good thinking.”

“I’ll see you back at the Ministry.” Ron turned his attention back to the woman who’d found the body. Harry couldn’t imagine what that must’ve been like. Walking in first thing in the morning, to find _that_ waiting for you. He felt a shiver run down his spine and refocused his attention. Pulling out his phone, he found Draco’s number and dialed it.

“What?” Draco’s voice was still heavy with sleep.

“Please tell me you didn’t go back to sleep?”

“Just napping on the couch. Not like there’s much else to do around here.”

“Well you’re in luck, Crowley was found dead this morning.”

“Harry I think we need to have a discussion on what you’d classify as lucky.”

“Well it’s not lucky for him, _but_ we found what we think is the murder weapon at the scene. Ron and I thought you might be able to identify it.”

“Well it all depends but yeah, I’ll head down to your office.”

“I’ll lift the apparition spell in five minutes.”

“Alright. See you in a bit.” Draco hung up first. 

With a snap of his fingers Harry was back in his office. Lilian was gone, the lights off. There was something eerie about the way it looked, even though Harry could see the light coming in through the window in his and Ron’s office. He spied the stack of papers on his desk first. A handwritten note from Lilian sitting on top of the pile. 

‘Found some things about our friend, went to go see McCormick in the Hospital Wing, be back around 3 - Lil’

Harry flipped through the papers. It wasn’t much, but already he could see that Lilian had found some key information. Crowley was apparently the latest in a long list of alias’. Not only that, but he’d apparently been arrested by the Ministry twice before, almost two decades apart, for possession of illegal dark artifacts. Lilian had written another note under these.

‘I suspect he’s been using small bouts of Transfiguration to change his appearance so that we wouldn’t catch on. Nothing big, just fingerprints or maybe changing his eye color or nose. But he’s definitely got a record.’

“Not anymore.” Harry whispered to himself. He checked his watch, five minutes. With a wave of his wand he lowered the anti-apparition spell that protected his office from anyone who didn’t work there. Draco was there a minute later.

“Not that I wanted to, but I had to borrow one of your shirts since I didn’t have a chance to pack anything.”

“No problem.” Harry stared at Draco. He actually looked good in the loose sweater and tight pants. “You look good.”

Harry swore he saw Draco blush, but he didn’t press him. “Where’s this knife?”

Harry reached into his pocket. 

“They just let you take evidence off the crime scene?”

“When you’re the leader of the investigation? Yes. I’ll need to take it down to evidence anyway, you can come along and look at it there.”

Draco tucked his hands into his pockets and followed Harry out of the office. “We can’t just apparate there?”

Harry pressed the button to summon the elevator, the hallways standing in large contrast to the hubbub of this morning. “Security has been tightened. From now on you can’t apparate to an office unless you work inside.”

“Smart. Wouldn’t think the Ministry would come up with that.”

“The days of Fudge are long over.” Harry smiled. “So what did you do this morning, besides nap that is.”

“Cleaned up a little, made some breakfast. Did the laundry.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Draco shrugged. “Least I could do since I’m basically trapped in your home.”

“Well I suppose if we’re going to be an old married couple you should start fulfilling the role of dutiful housewife.”

Draco shot Harry a sharp look.

“I was joking, I was joking.” Harry stuck up his hands defensively. 

“Very funny.” Draco leaned on Harry, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m tired.”

“You sleep well last night?”

“Like a baby. I just want to go back to bed with you.” Draco’s hands made their way around Harry’s waist.

“My office is where I draw the line Draco. I’m not some kind of voyeur.” 

“Says the man who let me fuck him in a bathroom stall.” Draco chuckled. “I wasn’t even going to try anything. Must you always assume the worst of me?” He cracked a smile.

“When it comes to you? Yes.” Harry kissed his cheek. The elevator _dinged_ and the doors slid open. “Come on.” Harry motioned down the hall, and Draco followed. The evidence office was on the far end of the hallway, right next to the coroner’s office. The room was crowded, boxes filled in around the edges with decades of evidence stored up. But the room beyond that was where all the examinations took place.

“Good morning Harry.” Markus looked up from his clipboard. “Got something for me?”

“This knife. Ron found it at that murder this morning, I was hoping you’d let my friend Draco here take a look, he specializes in these kinds of things.”

“Ah.” Markus tossed his clipboard aside and walked over to the counter, washing his hands and throwing on a pair of gloves.

“‘Friend’?” Draco smirked.

“Do you prefer lover?”

“I could get used to that.”

“Just wash your hands at the sink over there, and put those on.” Markus pointed to the skin and then the box of gloves. “Can I see the weapon Harry?”

Harry handed Markus the plastic bag and watched him remove it slowly. He then removed his wand, casting a silent spell over the weapon. “There, now no matter what we do it shouldn’t erase any fingerprints.”

“So what are the gloves for?” Draco wrestles the latex over his long fingers. 

“Don’t want to get blood all over you do you?” Markus chuckled and handed the knife to Draco. 

He held it at the ends, turning in over slowly, looking at the markings. “Is there any chance we could have this washed off?”

“Not until we test the blood on it.” Markus answered.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“I’m thinking these markings look familiar, no matter, I’m sure I have photographs of this somewhere in my catalog.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that I definitely sold this one to him. It was one of the cheaper ones. Maybe ran him two dozen sickles.”

“Ha!” Markus laughed, he attention focused on something else now. “‘Cheaper’ he says.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Ah yes, I remember. This was definitely his, there was a chip in the handle, right there.” Draco turned the knife over and showed it to Harry. “This was the only one of this make I could find, and when I showed him the chip he said he didn’t mind. He was a perfectionist of sorts, always preferred his knives in the best condition, so I thought it was strange.. I’m guessing he was going to use it during whatever ceremony they were planning.”

“Still are planning.” Harry corrected. “They took Crowley’s heart, eyes, and tongue. All things they’d need to conjure a vessel.”

“Merlin.” Draco nearly dropped the knife when the sound of Harry’s ringtone cut through the air. “You really need to silence that.”

“Sorry, it’s Ron.” Harry swiped to answer. “Hello?”

_“Harry, did Draco find anything?”_

“Yeah, he definitely sold Crowley the knife. Also, our Crowley might not be Crowley. Lilian found some aliases, she thinks Crowley’s been arrested before.”

_”Wow.”_ Ron huffed. _Well I brought the body in, definitely looks like he was tortured before he was killed. And there’s something else._

“What?”

_”He’s got a Dark Mark on his arm.”_

Harry froze. Now there was no doubt in his mind. “Guess that confirms it.” Harry whispered.

_”Looks like it.”_ Ron sighed again. _”I think tonight might be a long night Harry.”_

“I had that feeling. I’ll meet you back at the office in a few, we’ll need to take all this to Kingsley.”

_”See you then.”_ Ron dropped the call.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked back at Draco who was still examining the knife. “I’ll need to call Ginny, tell her I can’t pick up James tonight.”

“No, don’t do that.”

“What?”

“I’ll go get him.”

“Are you sure that’s safe?”

“Yeah. It’s not like we’ll be attacked on the streets of London. I’ll apparate there and apparate back to Grimmauld. Snip snap.”

Harry sighed. “Thank you Draco.”

“Least I can do.” He snapped off his gloves, careful of where the blood might splatter. “What time do you usually get him?”

“Around 4.” Harry glanced at his watch. It was only noon, but after everything Ron had said. “Thank you again.”

Draco grinned. “No problem, we’ll have fun. I’ll try not to be too bad of an influence on him.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days at the Ministry, Harry finally finds the time to return to Grimmauld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic Drarry fluff to break up this investigation. Hope you guys enjoy!

Harry’s glasses slid to his forehead as he rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired of these walls, of this desk, of this damned chair that didn’t have a bit of lumbar support. He groaned, and rested his head on his hands. 

They were now approaching 48 straight hours at the Ministry, combing through every bit of information they could find. On Crowley, whose real name was apparently Wesleyan Underwood; on the families of various former Death Eaters, searching for connection between them and Underwood; on necromantic ceremonies and everything these new Death Eaters would have to do to enact their plan. 

Harry was exhausted, and on top of that, he was starving. “Ron.” He half-way shouted. But Ron was dead to the world, his snores echoing through the room for the last ten minutes or so. Harry balled up a piece of paper and tossed it at his partner, and watched it bounce off Ron’s head and onto the floor.

“Huh?” Ron grumbled, but went back to sleep almost instantly. Harry sighed, he’d just call Hermione to come and get him. He wrote a quick note, telling Ron that he was heading home for the night and that he’d see him tomorrow, a fact Harry tried hard not to think about. And with a snap of his fingers he was back home.

It was quiet in Grimmauld, almost too quiet. Harry couldn’t help his hand moving slowly to his wand. He doubted anything was wrong, but you could never tell when it came to wizards. He moved down the hallway slowly. The kitchen was empty, but there was the distinct smell of butter in the air, and there was a box of popcorn left open on the counter. Harry chuckled to himself, and walked across the hall to the living room, where Draco sat in the near dark, the only light coming from the television playing a movie on mute.

Draco smiled when he saw Harry, putting a finger to his lips in a ‘shhh’ motion and pointing down. James was asleep, his head resting on Draco’s lap, blanket curled up on top of him. Harry couldn’t resist grinning, watching as Draco tried his best to get from underneath the boy without waking him up. 

“He fell asleep about an hour in.” Draco pointed to the screen, and Harry finally realized that they were watching _Winter Soldier_ for what must’ve been James’ thousandth time.

“He loves that one.”

“I can tell, it’s the second time we’ve watched it tonight.” They walked into the kitchen, Draco taking the bowl of popcorn kernels with him. “How’s work been?” He teased, knowing just what the answer would be.

“Hell on Earth.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I’m ready to collapse.” He let out a long, tired laugh.

“Have you eaten anything? There’s some leftover pizza in the fridge.”

“Thank you.” Harry leaned over the counter. 

“No problem.” Draco’s hands found Harry’s shoulders, rubbing small circles into them with his thumbs.

“Don’t do that, I might fall asleep right here.”

“You know,” Draco pressed his chest against Harry’s back. “While you’re eating I could put James to bed.” He put his lips against Harry’s neck, breathing in the fresh scent of his shampoo. Harry was suddenly grateful that the Auror’s offices had showers for their personal use. “And then you could join me upstairs.”

“I think I’m too tired right now Draco.”

“Oh you assume too much Potter.” Draco purred. “I’m going to give you the best message of your life.”

“Hmmmm.” Harry hummed as Draco’s fingers continued to move back and forth. He could melt then and there. “That sounds….” He lost his words. 

“Uh-uh, not yet.” Draco took his fingers away. “You eat something, I swear I heard your stomach roaring from the Ministry. I’ll get James ready and meet you upstairs.”

“Thank you.” He kissed Draco slowly, realizing just how much he’d missed his boyfriend’s taste. 

“You’re welcome.” He tucked one of Harry’s curls behind his ears. “Now, eat. Please.”

Harry opened the refrigerator, embracing the chill against the warmth of the house, taking out the large takeaway box with the logo for the pizza place down the street. He took two slices and microwaved them for a minute and a half, watching as Draco turned the movie off, slowly waking James and lifting him into his arms, carrying him up the stairs. Harry swore his heart skipped a beat when he saw his son curled up to Draco’s chest. The way Draco looked down at James. There was no way James would’ve let him do that unless he was exhausted. 

He ate quickly, leaving the plate in the sink and climbing the stairs two at a time. Just as he’d promised, Draco was waiting for him, the bed already unmade, blankets pulled away. Draco patted the spot in front of him. “Lay down here.”

“Do I need to take my shirt off?” Harry asked, though he was already unbuttoning his robes.

“That depends on you.” Draco stood up, walking over to Harry and unbuttoning the last few buttons for him. “But I’ve always thought that shirt looked better on your floor.”

Harry grinned. “Are you flirting with me Mr. Malfoy?”

“Just a little.” Draco smirked. “You’ve got a beard.” He ran his hand along the stubble growing on Harry’s jaw.

“I just haven’t had time to shave.”

“I like it, makes you look rugged.”

“Does it?”

“Almost makes me wonder what that would feel like-” Draco pulled Harry in closer, whispering in his ear. “Between my legs.” He purred.

Harry was speechless, Draco pulling away from him, those gray eyes like daggers shooting straight for his heart. “But not tonight.” He stepped away, walking back towards the bed. “Tonight is for you. So-” Draco picked up a small bottle, and for a second, Harry though it was the lubrication he preferred to use. “Lay down.”

Harry hadn’t even realized that his robes had fallen away, and that he was now standing bare chested in the center of his bedroom. He followed Draco to the bed, crawling down the middle.

“On your stomach.” Draco commanded, and Harry had to admit that there was something in his tone that was making him hard. He took off his glasses, leaving them in their usual spot on the nightstand and buried his face in the pillows, his body threatening to fall asleep almost instantly. 

Until he felt Draco climb on top of him. He straddled Harry, his knees falling on either side of Harry’s waist, the unmistakeable feeling of his cock rubbing against Harry’s ass. “I learned this from a friend of mine. She studied in America for a few years.” 

Harry listened to the pop of a cap and something squirting into Draco’s hands. When the gel touched his back Harry nearly yelped from the cold, trying his best to relax under Draco’s touch, embracing it as the gel suddenly shifted to a warmer temperature. He could keep back a moan as Draco’s thumbs dug into his back. “Oh Merlin.”

“Feel good?”

“Yes.” Harry closed his eyes, the lower half of his body seemingly moving of it’s own accord. 

“My my Harry, so eager are we?” Draco pressed onto Harry’s back with his knuckles, releasing a distinctive _pop!_ “Oh, that was a good one.”

“Draco.” Harry mumbled.

“You’ve got a large bump here. You might want to get that checked out.” Draco kept rubbing the dark oiled skin, watching the freckles on Harry’s back. “I’ve always meant to ask you-” Draco stopped short as his hands glided over the inked skin.

“What?” 

“This tattoo.” Draco had seen it before, it was impossible for him not to have by this point. Two large antlers decorating Harry’s shoulders, and in between them was a single flower, which Draco guessed was a lily. 

“It’s for my parents.”

“The antlers?” Draco asked.

“My father was an animagus. His form was a stag. It was his patronus too.” Harry braced himself against Draco’s still wandering hands.

“Oh. It’s gorgeous.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s… It’s a muggle one, isn’t it? It’s not moving.”

“I didn’t want a magical one, just something simple.”

Though Draco though the design was anything but. The stem of the lily wrapped around the ornate antlers, so fine and so detailed that Draco had to wonder how a muggle artist had captured them so well. 

“Harry?”

“Hmmm?” Harry grunted, but it was weak, and Draco could tell that he was just on the edge of falling asleep.

“Nothing.” He climbed off Harry’s back, joining him in the bed, pulling his boyfriend close to him and wrapping the blankets around them both. “Goodnight.”

Harry mumbled something that resembled “goodnight”, but it was soon replaced by soft snores. Draco leaned down to kiss Harry’s forehead before reaching for his wand and waving it towards the lamps, leaving the room completely dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wakes up alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Trigger warning for panic attacks and mental illness.

It was almost as if Draco could feel something was wrong. He turned over onto his side, staring at the empty space there. 

Harry.

Where was Harry? Draco reached with his hand, feeling the soft sheets stretch under his grip. Still warm. Draco sat up slowly, reaching over to his phone and checking the time. Four in the morning. He waited, listening for anything. Maybe Harry had just gotten thirsty, gone downstairs for a drink, or maybe he was checking on James? 

But Draco knew those weren’t the answers. He could feel it, his stomach lurching. Tossing on the shirt from the night before, Draco threw off the blankets, carefully crawling out of the bed. His first instinct was to check on James, make sure he was okay. Draco opened the door slowly, waiting for the slight rise and fall of James’ chest underneath his blanket. 

Draco breathed slowly, closing the door behind him and taking the stairs down to the first floor. “Harry?” He said in a low voice. 

There was a strange blue light illuminating the hallway that seemed to be coming from the living room. The hushed tone of voices talking back and forth. “Harry?” Draco whispered again as he rounded the corner. Whatever he had expected, it hadn’t been this. Harry wrapped up with a blanket on the couch, watching some early morning BBC news cast, the anchors reflecting off his glasses. 

“Harry?” Draco leaned against the archway. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled so quietly that Draco almost couldn’t understand him. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Are you alright?” Draco asked as he walked closer and closer to the couch, though it was abundantly clear that it was anything but. He could see Harry’s hands gripping the blanket, shaking ever so slightly, almost as if he were trying to hold them still. And even in the dark Draco could see how red and puffy his eyes looked. 

“Harry.” Draco tried not to make his voice sound pitiful as he sat next to Harry, resting a hand on the man’s knee. Whatever Harry was holding back broke the second Draco touched him. He collapsed forward, his head falling onto Draco’s shoulder, tears streaming down his face.

“I’m so sorry Draco.” Harry cried.

“Shhh, shhh.” Draco ran his hands through Harry’s hair, rocking him back and forth. “It’s okay.”

Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco’s shoulder.“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Shhh.” Draco kept rocking the both of them back and forth, letting Harry cry and much as he needed to. Whispering to him whenever he felt it necessary. “You’re gonna be okay Harry. It’s okay Harry.” He tried to say Harry’s name as many times as he could, trying to keep him tethered. “Harry.” Draco whispered.

Half an hour passed, Draco watched as the clock in the corner of the television ticked by a minute at a time, and Harry’s crying finally ceased. He didn’t dare let go of Harry, scared of what it might do to the both of them if he did. He felt Harry’s head turn, his breathing relaxing, though not by much.

“I’m sorry.” Harry repeated.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Do you want to talk?”

Harry shook his head wordlessly.

“Okay.” Draco ceased his rocking. “I’m going to stay here with you. Is that okay?”

Harry nodded his approval.

_Must’ve been another dream._ Draco thought. That’s what it had been last time. He tried to think if there was anyone he needed to call. Harry’s doctor? Or Ginny? Hell, even Granger or Weasley. _No._ He thought. That wouldn’t be right. He’d just have to talk with Harry when he came out of this. 

Draco watched as the sun slowly rose beyond Grimmauld’s windows, casting the living room in an orange glow. At some point they both must’ve fallen asleep. Draco wiped a bit of dried drool from his lips, careful not to disturb Harry’s light snores. He looked at the television again. He wasn’t sure what time James was supposed to be at school, but if his schedule was anything like Scorpius’ he’d need to wake James up soon. Draco actually considered letting James sleep in, it might be easier that way. But he wasn’t sure what sort of trouble Harry might get into. 

He maneuvered carefully, laying Harry’s head down on one of the oversized pillows that had fallen to the floor in the night, climbing up the stairs as quietly as he could. James was still in the same spot as he’d been hours ago, still snoring. Draco almost felt bad for waking him up.

“Huh? Mr. Draco?” James wiped his mouth.

“Time to wake up kid.”

“Where’s dad?”

“He’s not feeling too well, so I’m going to take you to school okay?”

“Is he sick?”

Draco wondered just how much James knew about his father. “No, just really tired. He’s been working a lot remember? Really wore him out.”

“Oh, okay.”

“What does he usually do in the morning?”

“I get a shower, and he usually makes something quick for breakfast.” James rubbed his eyes.

“Okay, well you get dressed and I’ll start on something, okay?”

“Kay.” James trudged to the bathroom across the hall, his feet hardly leaving the floor. Draco went back downstairs, peeking at what was in the refrigerator. Harry obviously hadn’t had time to grocery shop since Draco’s last time here, but there were eggs, a loaf of bread still in the cabinet, and Draco knew for a fact that his French Toast was irresistible. He grabbed what he needed, setting a few spells to work for him, checking on Harry every few minutes. He needed to make sure he made enough for him when he woke up. 

James came down the steps about ten minutes later, his backpack strung around his shoulders. He took a peek at his father in the living room, but didn’t say anything. “French toast?” He asked, taking a seat at the bar.

“Hope that’s okay. Scorpius says I make the best.”

“I love it, but mom and dad can’t make it. They always end up burning it.” James poured the thick syrup onto the toast, dusting the sugar on top of it. “Grandma Molly always tries to teach them but it never turns out right.”

“Really?” Draco chuckled, scrubbing at one of the pans.

“Where’s Scorpius?”

“He’s on holiday with his mother this week. Went to Scotland to visit her parents.”

“Oh, that sounds fun.” James said through a mouthful of toast. 

“He usually has a good time, it’s really beautiful up there.” Draco rinsed off the last of the bowls, leaving it on the drying rack next to the sink. 

“Did you stay again last night?”

“Yep. Why?” Draco left the plate alone and leaned over the counter. “Already ready for me to leave?” Draco teased.

James blushed. “Well no I just....” He smiled a little. 

Draco ruffled the boy’s hair, almost as unruly as his father’s the combination of the Potter black and the Weasley red making his hair almost the color of red wine. “My building’s having some things repaired, and your father offered to let me stay here.” Draco lied. 

“Oh.” James cut into another piece of the toast, but something in his brown eyes told Draco that the boy didn’t quite believe him.

“Are you all done?”

“Yeah.” James pushed his nearly empty plate away and grabbed his bag again.

“Does your father usually walk you?”

“Uh-huh.” James nodded. “But I can go by myself.”

“Oh please, I grew up with your mother, I know just what she’s do to me if I let you walk the streets of London by yourself.” Draco grabbed his coat from the rack by the door, handing James’ along, careful to make sure he locked the door behind him. “I’m afraid you’ll have to lead the way.”

James laughed. “It’s this way, come on.”

Draco watched the boy bounce as he lead the way, reminding him too much of Harry when he was younger. James’ school wasn’t quite what Draco had expected. A large square building that looked as if it were entirely made of glass. Children marching along the sidewalks. Dressed in the same dark blue blazers and white collared uniforms as James. “Nice place.” He muttered.

James just glanced at him. “I think I can take it from here.”

“Alright.” Draco ruffled the boy’s hair again. “What time does your dad usually pick you up?”

“Around 3.”

“Okay, I’ll be here if your father still isn’t feeling well.”

“Okay.” James turned when someone yelled his name. “Thanks Mr. Draco!” And with that, he turned around and ran towards a small group of boys settled underneath a tree. Draco gave a slight wave and turned back around, careful not to loiter around the campus. He pulled out his phone, setting an alarm for 2:45. A reminder. He doubted Harry or James would appreciate James being forgotten at school. 

It was only when Draco was half-way home that he realized he was alone. Of course he doubted that these necromancers would care if Draco still had James around, but being alone was more unsettling. At least there were Muggles around, maybe that would keep them at bay. 

Still, he put a hand around his wand. Just to be safe.

Harry was still asleep when Draco got back to Grimmauld. He set to finishing the cleaning, stacking plates and pans on the rack so they could dry properly. 

“Draco?”

Draco dropped the plate in his hand, chipping the side of it. 

“What are you doing?” Harry shuffled in, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, falling behind him like a cape. 

“Recovering from a heart attack thanks to you.” Draco chuckled, but Harry’s face remained firm. “Sorry.” Draco showed him the plate, a fine crack running down the middle. 

Harry shrugged. “Can fix it later.” He mumbled. 

“If you’re hungry I made some French Toast, it’s in the microwave.” Draco set the plate aside, cursing himself mentally.

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Are you sure? Was last night the last time you ate?”

Harry nodded slowly. “I’ll be fine.”

“Harry.” Draco took Harry’s hands, still fairly cold despite the heat of the house. “Was it a dream?”

Draco was fully prepared for Harry to tell him he didn’t want to discuss it. And Draco would’ve been fine with that. He would’ve gone back to his cleaning, found Ron’s number and told him that Harry wouldn’t be in today, maybe cuddled up next to him on the couch and watch a movie. 

“Yes.” Harry whispered, nodding again.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was about you.” He stepped closer, so that their hands were pressed against their chests, so Harry could lay his head across Draco’s shoulder. “It was….” He trailed off, and Draco could feel the slight bob in his throat as Harry swallow. “That night.”

Draco almost asked him which night he was talking about. But he already knew. 

“I hit you with that…. That bloody curse. That stupid fucking curse.” Harry hissed through his teeth, and Draco felt the tears as they landed on his shoulder. “And I didn’t get help.”

Harry swallowed again.

“I didn’t help you, and Snape wasn’t there. I just sat there and watched you. Bleed.”

“Shhhh, shhhh.” Draco ran his hand through Harry’s curls. “It’s alright. It’s alright.”

“I’m sorry Draco. I’m so sorry.”

Draco pulled away from Harry, taking his tear stained cheeks in his hands. “Listen to me Harry. Just look at me.”

He was crying harder now, still silent tears. Draco pressed his forehead against Harry’s. “It was just a dream alright? Just a dream.”

Harry stayed quiet.

“Say yes. Say it was just a dream.”

“It was just…” Harry choked out. “It was a dream.”

“It was a dream.” Draco repeated. “And you’re alright. And I’m alright. We’re both safe.”

Harry closed his eyes.

“Say it for me Harry.”

“We’re both safe.”

“And I’m here with you. Repeat it back to me.”

“And I’m here with you.” Harry repeated the words slowly, as if every sharp intake of breath he took was a stab to the lungs.

“You’re safe. I’m safe. We’re both fine.” Though Draco knew this was the furthest thing from the truth right now. 

Harry started weeping again. “I’m sorry Draco.” Harry pressed his body further into Draco’s. Now even he was beginning to cry. He wiped away his tears before he hugged Harry again, pulling him in as close as he could.

“I don’t blame you.” Was all Draco could say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a secret to tell.

Draco stared at the clock on the wall, watching as the minutes ticked by. He felt completely useless. He’d felt useless getting Harry into the shower, picking out his clothes for him. He’d felt useless calling Ron and telling him Harry wouldn’t be in today. He’d felt useless walking Harry to the office of his therapist.

He felt useless just sitting here, knowing that Harry was just feet away, a wall separating them. He wanted to be there, wanted to hold his hand, to tell him that everything was going to be okay. That he didn’t blame Harry in the slightest. 

But he couldn’t. All he could do was sit here on a long leher couch that squeaked at the slightest movement. 

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair, trying to focus on the book he’d brought with him. But his eyes kept drifting to the door, hoping that at any second Harry would come out with Dr. Bethilda, smiling and laughing about last night. But he knew that was a pipe dream, a fantasy. 

It had stabbed at him to see the way Harry cried, to see him tracing where he knew Draco’s scars were, to hear him apologize again and again. It broke Draco’s heart to watch the man he loved in so much pain. Draco chuckled to himself, rubbing his eyes that he was sure were bloodshot. He wished he could call someone, send them a message. But the only person he could even dream of calling his friend was sitting right on the other side of that door. 

Draco looked up when he heard the door open, the soft creak it gave as it swung inward. Dr. Bethilda was rubbing Harry’s shoulder, and it was obvious he’d been crying more, the skin around his eyes more swollen than it had been an hour ago. “And you call me okay? Doesn’t matter what time.” Dr. Bethilda was finishing.

“Thank you.” Harry nodded, not quite meeting Draco’s gaze.

“No problem.” She rubbed his back. “I’ll see you next Thursday, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Harry nodded. 

Draco took his hand. “Thank you for seeing him on short notice Doctor.”

“You’re welcome Draco, it was nice meeting you.” She held out her hand, offering it to Draco. He shook, looking back at Harry. “Do you mind if I speak with you for just a second?”

“Um…” He looked back and forth between Dr. Bethelda and Harry. “Is that okay?” He asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. “Sure. I’ll wait downstairs.” Harry slid from Draco’s hold, his steps echoing as he made his way down the stairwell. Dr. Bethelda waited for the ring of her front door before she spoke again.

“I’ve given Harry a prescription for a new medication we’re trying out. I think it could help him deal with the nightmares and his anxiety.” She spilled out quickly.

“Okay.” Draco muttered, wondering why she was telling him all of this.

“Harry’s never been… the best when it comes to taking his medication. I was wondering if you’d just keep an eye on him, make sure he takes it once a day.”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Draco nodded. 

“Thank you.” She sighed, rubbing her temples. “I always feel like it’s one step forward and two steps back with him Not that he can help it of course but… he’s been through so much.”

Draco wasn’t sure what else he was expected to say. 

“He told me you helped him, during these last attacks.”

“Oh.” Draco rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, just a few things my doctor taught me.”

“Well thank you. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed be he doesn’t really like asking people for help. He thinks it’s a bother when he has to call me outside of office hours. Again, not really something that’s his fault but…” She trailed off. “Well, thank you Draco. I’m glad he has you around.”

“I’m not sure how much good I do to be honest.”

“Oh I think you do plenty.” She slid her hands hands into her pockets. “Well I need to get ready for my next appointment.”

“Okay, thank you again Doctor.”

“No problem, keep an eye on him, and call me if he has another panic attack.”

Draco felt guilty when he saw Harry waiting for him outside in the cold. “What did she want to talk about?” Harry asked.

“Just wanted to see where I’d learned the panic attack stuff from, make sure I was seeing my own doctor.”

“Oh.” Harry tucked his hands into his jacket pockets, his breath coming out in clouds. The sun was high in the sky, but the air was still colder than Draco had ever seen it be in the middle of October. “You do see someone right? I haven’t heard you talk about your doctor much.”

“I don’t see her as often as I used to, she told me my recovery was going well. She still likes for me to come in once a month though.” Draco ran a hand through his hair, desperate to get off the subject of doctors. “I’m starving, you want to get something to eat?”

Harry breathed into his hands, rubbing them together. “I could really go for something hot right now.”

“You mean besides me?” Draco shoved him lightly with his shoulders.

The sound of Harry’s laugh made his heart lift. “You’re a git.”

Draco grinned. “But I’m _your_ git.”

They wound up at a cafe a few blocks from Grimmauld that thankfully wasn’t too crowded. Draco wrapped his hands around a tall cup of steaming black coffee while watching Harry pick at a blueberry muffin and something that had required more than three words to order.

“So did you have anything you needed to do today?” He asked.

“Not exactly. I need to run to the pharmacy, but that can wait.”

“You sure?” Draco asked, trying not to press too hard. He wasn’t sure if knowing about Harry’s medication was a good thing or a bad thing, but he’d decided that right now wasn’t the time to find out.

Harry ripped a blueberry from the muffin and chewed on it. “Yeah. Why?”

“Just wondering. You aren’t planning going into work today are you? I told Weasley you’d take the whole day.”

He shook his head. “No. I don’t think I could even if I wanted to.” Harry tried to smile, but it was forced and short-lived.

“You want to do something tonight? Maybe you me and James can go out, see a movie or something.”

“You sure you want to be seen in public with me?”

“Well I’d rather it just be James and I, but I figured you’d have to tag along being his father and all.” Draco teased, taking Harry’s hand from across the table. 

“I think James likes you.”

“It’s probably just the cooking skills and the interest in Marvel films.”

Harry chuckled. “Probably. That’s about as far as his interests go.” He looked at their hands together, Draco’s fingers wrapped around his own. “I think I want to tell him. About us.”

Draco swallowed. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “I do. I want him to know. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course.” Draco waited a beat. “Do you think you’ll tell anyone else. Grainger? The Weasleys?”

“Eventually, but not right now. I just feel like I’m lying to James in a way.”

“I understand.”

“How did you tell Scor?”

“Well it just sort of came out when we told him about the divorce. Which was already pretty awkward.”

“But he took the whole gay thing well?”

“Yeah, Astoria and I tried to teach him to be accepting early on. Certainly more accepting than I was at that age. I think the divorce confused him more than the fact that his daddy was interested in buggering men.” Draco sipped his drink. “Are you worried about James not accepting it?”

“Not really, But there’s still this…”

“Doubt?” Draco finished.

Harry nodded. “Like what if he hates me? Or doesn’t want a gay dad? Merlin I don’t even know if I am gay, or bisexual, or anything!” His hand tightened into a fist. “I just don’t know.”

“Well then you can wait, there’s no shame in not telling him just yet. No one else does do they?”

Harry shook his head. “Just you and Dr. Beth.” He sighed. “But I want to tell him, I feel like I’m lying to him by not telling him.”

“Well then we can.”

“We?” Harry looked up.

“I’ll be there with you okay?”

Harry couldn’t resist a chuckle. “Never thought I’d be coming out to my own son.”

“It get’s easier with every person you tell, trust me.” Draco finished off the last of his coffee. “Though most of my coming out was thanks to the _Prophet._ The fuckers.”

“Did your parents have a problem with it?”

“Not really. They were angrier about my cheating, which is understandable, it was a shit thing for me to do. It’s not exactly a hot topic of conversation around their house though.” Draco tapped his paper cup, muttering a spell under his breath, and slowly the cup began to refill.

“Isn’t that stealing?” Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. “It’s not their coffee.” He took a swig.

“I’ll never understand how you drink that stuff black.”

Draco smirked. “And I’ll never understand how you drink a frappuccino when it’s nearly snowing outside.”

Harry sipped his drink defiantly. “It’s good. Peppermint, wanna try.” He slid the cup over to Draco. 

“Think I’ll pass.” 

Harry glanced at his watch. “We’ll need to go get James soon.”

As if on cue, Draco’s phone began to vibrate on the table, the words ‘Pick Up James’ flashing in bold letters. “Your timing is impeccable.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Come on.”

By the time they made it to the school, classes were just letting out. Groups of children all dressed in the school’s uniform filed out in their groups, running off to their parents or continuing down the sidewalk. James was one of the first out, his friends surrounding him. Draco could see the way Harry tensed. He was bouncing up and down, which Draco would’ve credited to the colder weather, but his hand was also hold his cup in a vice grip.

“Harry?” Draco began, but then James spotted him.

“Hey Dad, hey Mr. Malfoy.”

“Hey kiddo.” Harry brushed the top of James’ head. “How was school?”

“Fine, you gonna finish that?” James nodded to Harry’s drink. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, here you go.”

Draco chuckled under his breath, trying to hide it by faking a cough, though Harry still shot him a look that could’ve killed. James filled the void of silence as they walked back to Grimmauld. He recounted his day, talking about movies his friends had seen that he wanted to see now, what he’d had for lunch, the games he and his friends played on the playground, his quiz in World History. Harry and Draco added sentiments where they were necessary, but kept mostly quiet. 

“Are we gonna do anything tonight?” James asked when he was finally done telling them about his day.

“Well I thought it might be fun to go out, maybe see a movie, get dinner.”

“Awesome!”

“Do you have any homework?” Harry asked.

“Just a little for maths.”

Harry shot Draco a glance. “You can work on it tomorrow.” He said, still talking to James. “I have something I need to tell you when we get home.”

James looked at his father, and Draco was suddenly reminded just how much the kid looked like his father. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just something we need to talk about.”

“Okay.” James trudged along, his hands on the straps of his backpack. The three of them climbed the steps to Grimmauld, James dropping his backpack at the door like he always did. 

“Just go wait in the living room, okay?”

“Okay.” James nodded. Harry breathed slowly, trying to recall calming techniques Dr. Bethilda had taught him.

“Hey.” Draco rubbed his shoulders. “It’ll be okay.”

“I know.” Harry spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper. “I know.” He repeated. And he did. He knew James would accept him, though whether or not he’d be thrilled with his dating Draco was another question. But there was still this thought creeping around the back of his mind. What if James did hate him? Called Ginny and told her that he didn’t want to live here anymore? That he didn’t want to see Harry ever again? Harry felt like he could’ve vomited in the sink.

“Come on.” Draco pulled him closer. “The sooner you get this over with the better you’ll feel.”

“I know.” Harry said again. He took one last breath, and walked into the living room. James was sitting there, watching something on the television, but when he saw Harry he sat up straight, turning down the volume. 

“Am I in trouble or something?” He asked.

“What? No, no, you didn’t do anything. This um…” Harry took a seat beside him, watching as Draco took his spot in the recliner in the corner. “This is a about me and Mr. Malfoy.”

“Did you two fight? Is Mr. Malfoy leaving?”

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Harry huffed. “James, Mr. Malfoy and I are together, we’re dating.” Harry felt his stomach tighten.

“Oh.” James looked at Harry, and then to Draco. “You mean together like you and mom used to be?”

Harry nodded. “Yes. We’ve been dating for a few weeks now.”

“Is that why he’s been staying here?”

“Partially, he’s also had a little trouble at his apartment.” Harry felt bad lying again so quickly, but necromancers and death-threats probably weren’t something James should know about just yet.

“Oh, okay.”

“Okay?” Harry clasped his hands. “Do you have any questions?”

“Are you two going to get married?”

Harry heard Draco stifle another laugh, nearly choking on it. He looked back at James, feeling his face go hot. “Well not quite, we haven’t been dating for too long, but who knows.” Harry looked at Draco again. “Maybe one day.”

“I think you should. Then Mr. Malfoy can make breakfast instead of you.”

Harry laughed. “Are you unhappy with my cooking skills?”

“No.” James sputtered. “It’s just that he makes _really_ good french toast.”

Harry grinned. “Can’t really argue with you.”

“Does mom know?” James asked.

“Not yet, so keep this just between us for now. I’ll tell her soon.”

“Okay.” James said again. “Was that all?”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah kiddo, go get changed and we’ll head out.”

James leapt from his seat, bolting up the stairs. Harry relaxed back into the couch, the grip on his stomach finally releasing, even if he couldn’t stop shaking. Draco was beside him in an instant. “Told you he’d understand.”

Harry couldn’t even think of anything to say as the sense of relief completely washed over him, he simply started laughing.

“Come on.” Draco said, laughing along with him. “Let’s go get ready.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough week, Harry and Draco decide to unwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is literally just smut. Consider it a gift for me not updating regularly this summer lol!

Harry pulled back his comforter, running a hand along his cool sheets. The bed had been calling him all day, and now he felt like he could collapse, bury himself under the blankets for a month. 

“Are you going in tomorrow?” Draco called from the bathroom, his voice echoing along the tiles. 

“Unfortunately.” With a case this big Saturdays were off limits. They worked until it was solved or until all their leads were extinguished.

“Do you need me to watch James?”

Harry dropped his pajama pants, letting them fall to his ankles before kicking them to the corner of the room. He’d worry about laundry this weekend. “No, Ginny’s coming by in the morning to pick him up.” Harry dropped down onto the bed. “I’m sure Kingsley will want you at the Ministry anyway.”

“Fun times.” Draco padded out of the bathroom, his bare feet slapping the floors. Harry watched him move with all his grace, the way those slender hips shook. He could feel himself getting harder already. 

“I’m starting to think it’s your mission to see just how riled up you can get me.” Harry chuckled. 

Draco grinned, sliding onto the bed on his stomach. “Damn, and here I thought I was being discreet.” He shook his ass slightly. Harry couldn’t resist a shiver as Draco’s pale hand slid up his chest, playing with the hair there, tracing the outline of one of his nipples. “You know, if we’re quiet we won’t wake James.”

“You’re evil.” Harry beamed.

Draco pulled himself up to meet Harry’s eyes, his hands now running along Harry’s jawline. “I told you I wanted to see what this felt like.” He rubbed Harry’s beard. He’d usually been so precise about shaving every three days, but with everything that had happened over the last three weeks he just hadn’t had the time. 

“You wants me to…” Harry trailed off. “I thought you didn’t do that kind of thing? I thought you were always on top?”

“Do you prefer it that way?”

Harry thought for a moment. He loved the feeling of Draco’s tongue fucking him. Draco on top of him, Harry begging until Draco gave him every delicious inch of that gorgeous cock. Draco on top of him, rutting him into the mattress, hands pressed so tight on his waist that they were sure to leave marks. Even just imagining it all way making him hard. “I suppose.”

“Well if that’s the way you want it. But I’d love to feel you Harry.”

“You would?” Harry stuttered. The look Draco was giving him, the way his mouth spread into that sly smile that told him Draco was plotting something, the way his eyes were half-lidded. 

Draco nodded slowly. “Love to feel that huge cock inside me. That beard.” He rubbed Harry’s jaw again. “Between my legs, eating me out until I’m raw.” He purred. “You can take me from behind, imagine how deep you can get it from there, make me scream your name, and pull my hair until you come inside me.”

Harry swallowed.

“Look at those arms.” Draco ran a hand down to Harry’s elbow. “Imagine if you picked me up, let me wrap my legs around your waist while you fuck me against the wall.”

“God damn you Draco Malfoy.” Harry ran a hand up the man’s back, grabbing him by the back of the neck as he pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Such a filthy mouth Harry.”

“You’re one to talk.” Harry said between the kisses. They both opened their mouths, letting their tongues dance alongside one another. Draco rocked his hips, his bulge rubbing against Harry’s, forcing a moan from both their lips. 

“Harry.” Draco whispered, his hands on Harry’s cheeks. “Do something.” He begged.

“What do you want me to do?” Harry managed, his breathing already heavy.

“Anything, everything.” Draco rocked again. He was already leaking precum. He wanted this, he _needed_ this. To feel Harry inside him. “Eat me out then fuck me until I can’t remember my own name.”

Harry grinned from ear to ear, maneuvering to lay on top of Draco while the other man crawled on his stomach, his hands gripping the sheets already. Harry didn’t wait, trying to recall all the times Draco had eaten him out. There was no real technique to it, or at least that’s how it seemed. Draco always just went for it, starting slow, licking and nipping until finally he’d slide his tongue inside, fucking him with it, sliding a finger in alongside it. Harry wondered how much preparation Draco would need.

“Draco.” Harry ran his hands down Draco’s bare back, counting the smattering of light freckles he could see. He rubbed the cheeks of Draco’s ass, messaging them, spreading them apart to get a glance at that puckered hole just waiting for him. “You’re already wet.” Harry remarked.

Draco turned his head just enough to speak clearly. “I played with myself, in the shower.” 

“For me?” Harry asked, knowing the answer already. His eyes went right to Draco’s fingers, imagining Draco burying them inside himself. He wondered how many Draco had managed to fit. Two? Maybe even three? Then he spied the marks on Draco’s other hand, an outline that perfectly fit a row of teeth.

“All for you.” Draco whispered.

Harry spread Draco’s cheeks again, leaning down to smell the coconut scented body wash Draco had used. “You smell so sweet.” He muttered.

Draco’s only response was to back up slightly, wiggling his ass, hoping that Harry might hurry this process along. He was growing increasingly impatient at not having Harry inside him in some form or another. 

Then came the first swipe. The warm, wet feeling as Harry’s tongue licked from his taint to the puckered hole, the way the hair of Harry’s beard scraped against the skin. Draco shuddered. He didn’t bottom on principal. There was something about being on top, being the one in control, watching every man he met unravel underneath him. But with Harry? He’d wanted Harry for so long, wanted Harry to take command, to dominate him in ways that he had dominated so many others. 

But this? This was a whole new game. He loved the feeling of Harry, the way his tongue slipped, adoring the way the hair rubbed against him, irritating the skin in _just_ the right way. Harry went in again, licking, biting, pressing into Draco, listening to the moans that slipped from the man’s mouth. Watching Draco’s knuckles turn pale as he twisted the sheets in his fingers. He lifted Draco by his waist, making him rest on his knees, spreading his legs wide so that he could present his asshole to Harry. 

“You look so good like this.” Harry murmured. The first spank came out of nowhere, pleasure shooting up Draco’s spine. Then he let out the filthiest and longest moan Harry had ever heard. “You like that?”

Draco hadn’t tried spanking before, at least not on himself. He’d seen men writhe underneath him when he did it. Either with his hand, or if they were more adventurous, a paddle or riding crop. But he’d never tried it on himself. “Yes.” Draco choked out. “Please.”

Harry spanked him again, leaving a bright red hand-print on the pale cheek. “Again!” Draco cried out. Harry obeyed, slapping the other cheek. Draco’s spine arched under the sting, his cock growing painfully hard. Harry spread his cheeks again, this time going all in. His tongue slipped inside of Draco, pushing in just a few inches, but that was enough for Draco. One of his hands found Harry’s hair, wrapping the curls around his fingers as he pressed Harry in further, pushing his ass against Harry’s tongue. All the while curses spilled from his mouth.

“Fuck Harry, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

But Harry didn’t stop, letting himself get drunk off the sounds Draco was making, the mewls and the whines as he climbed further and further towards his climax. Harry slipping his fingers in was what finally threw Draco over the edge. Harry pressed his index and middle fingers past Draco’s rim, brushing right against his prostate.

Draco’s back arched as he came, screaming so loud that Harry had to cover his mouth, Draco’s teeth biting down on his skin as he came in several long spurts. When he was done, he fell forward again, his ass still high in the air, Harry’s fingers still buried inside him, twisting, turning, scissoring. Draco had done plenty of prep work in the shower, using the water as lubrication, bringing himself right to the edge before making the water as could as he could manage to kill his erection.

“Harry.” Draco managed through exasperated breaths, turning his head again to meet Harry’s eyes. “Put your hands in my hair and fuck me.” He demanded.

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. Even when he was being undone, fingers stuck in his ass, his cock still dripping, he was the bossiest person Harry had ever known. Though in this case he was more than happy to oblige. He pulled out his fingers, brushing against Draco’s prostate one last time, making sure the man felt the absence of something filling him before he was impaled on Harry’s cock. 

Harry lined the head with Draco’s hole, pushing in an inch at a time, watching Draco’s face of any signs of discomfort. But Draco looked like he was somewhere between pure bliss and hunger. When he was fully seated inside Draco he waited, making sure that Draco was adjusting to his thickness, the idea struck him.

“Harry?” Draco whispered.

“Fuck yourself.” Harry demanded.

“What?” Draco tried to look at Harry. 

“Fuck yourself on my cock Draco.”

A grin spread across Draco’s face. “Who knew you could be so bossy?” Draco readjusted himself so he could rest on his elbows, slowly pulling forward before pushing back on Harry’s cock. Already it was brushing against his prostate, blurring the edges of his vision. 

“Yeah.” Harry hiss through his teeth, running a hand along Draco’s back and he kept moving. Back and forth, back and forth. He watched Draco’s hole meet the hilt of his, the jiggle of his ass. He smacked it again. Once, twice, three times, alternating which cheek he struck, Draco crying out with each hit. 

“Merlin Harry!” Draco met his prostate again, the overstimulation claiming him quickly. Already he was hard again, his cock hanging lazily between his legs. He didn’t even realize that he’d come a second time, not until he felt the spurts of come hit his hands and his chest. Draco fell forward again, his hips stalling. But Harry was too close to stop now, his orgasm was building, and the way Draco had tightened against him only made him desire it more. He gripped Draco’s hip the way he knew would leave marks.

“Draco, I’m going to come.” Harry hissed.

“Do it Harry. Come inside me.” Draco whined. He felt like rubber, and at this point, there was no fighting back against whatever Harry wanted to do, he was too spent to argue. “Fuck Harry.” He cried as Harry hit his prostate again.

Harry lurched forward, falling on top of Draco, his hips melding with the skin of Draco’s ass as he finally came. Draco felt the warm come fill him, coating his insides, warming him from the inside out. 

They both fell onto the bed, their breath ragged, chests heaving. Harry turned them both on their sides, letting his cock slip from Draco’s ass. Already he missed the feeling of Draco wrapped around him, keeping his come inside of Draco.

“That was…. Harry….” Draco began. “Holy shit.” He breathed heavily. 

“I’m sorry if I….” Harry was struggling to catch his own breath. “I’m sorry if that was too much, I don’t know what came over me.”

“The spanking?” Draco chuckled, turning over slowly. Harry felt terrible the instant he saw Draco wince at the contact. “That was amazing.”

“You… you liked it?” Harry blushed.

“I like that you took charge.” Draco traced his fingers along Harry’s stomach again. “It was sexy. You should do it more often.”

“I um… Okay.”

“And the spanking.” Draco bit his bottom lip. “Do that again too.” Draco’s had slid down to Harry’s cock. He took hold of it, pumping up and down, milking the last drops of cum. “I forgot just how thick you were. It might be a few days before I can walk in a straight line.” Draco chuckled. He brought his hand to his mouth, now covered in the last drops of Harry’s come, and licked it clean. Harry thought he might pass out then and there. Even his spent cock began to harden again. "Already ready for round two?" Draco grinned.

“Maybe when you can sit up straight.”

Draco reared back, his head falling on the pillow. “Yeah that might take me a week or two.”

“I can go get one of those inflatable cushion things from the pharmacy.”

Draco slapped Harry’s chest lightly. “You are an ass Harry Potter.”

“I know.” Harry reached over, pulling Draco in closer and wrapping his body around him. The words came out before he even realized it. “I love you Draco.” He paused. 

Draco didn’t say anything. And from this angle Harry couldn’t even see his face, just the way his breath paused as he took in the words. Harry opened his mouth again. He was sorry, he didn’t mean it, he knew it was too soon. If Draco wanted to end things, or slow things down it was fine. But it was the truth. He loved Draco. Maybe he’d loved him this whole time. Since sixth year when when he’d followed him around the campus, when he’d seen him lying on the floor. Maybe he’d loved Draco all along. 

And maybe he’d just ruined this whole thing. 

“I love you too.” Draco finally said. 

Harry’s breath hitched. Draco turned slowly in his arms, still wincing at the slight sting. 

“I’ve loved you since fourth year. Remember?”

“I thought you said you’d just had a crush on me?”

“Please.” Draco rolled his eyes. “I’ve wanted you for so long Harry.”

“Well,” Harry pulled him in. “Now you have me.”

Draco smiled. “And I’m never letting go.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's stumbled upon a new lead in the investigation.

Harry couldn’t help but feel guilty when he returned to the Ministry. Of course he knew there was no one to blame, and given the realities of the past two decades, Kingsley had been more than willing to instate mental health protocols for each of the Ministry employees. 

But still, there was the feeling that everyone was looking at him. Judging him for staying at home while the rest of them worked endlessly on the investigation. 

“You okay Harry?” Ron asked him.

Harry shook himself out of the trance. “Yeah, sorry. What did you say?”

“You sure you’re alright mate? Maybe you should’ve stayed home another day?”

“I’m fine, just having trouble concentrating.” Harry stared at the documents in front of them. They were no closer to solving this than they were before. They’d shared the few developments with their team, and Kingsley had taken the proper precautions in making sure Voldemort’s body was guarded by reanimated knights, and what little access there was to it had ceased. 

“The full autopsy on Crowley came back.” Ron handed him the file. “Everything they took matches in up what they’ll need for a resurrection spell.”

“So now all they need is the mass sacrifice.” Harry muttered.

“Makes you wonder why Voldemort didn’t do this himself when he was trying to comeback.” McCormick chewed on a scone, her feet propped up on her desk. She’d finally been given the go ahead to come back to work, though she was resigned to desk duty since her wand arm hadn’t completely healed just yet.

“Bringing someone back with necromancy makes them subservient to the person conducting the ritual. I doubt Voldemort would’ve appreciated having to follow the orders of Pettigrew or Lestrange.” Ron answered. 

“So they want to use Voldemort as a tool.” Harry said. “How are the interviews coming along?”

“They’re making the way down the list, but do you know how many people can Apparate in and out of the interrogation rooms? Bit of an oversight on our part.” McCormick slid a copy of the list over to Harry. “All the highlighted names have been interviewed, all with veritaserum.”

“How do we know they aren’t just resisting the effects?” Harry asked.

“We don’t.” Ron began. “But it’s the only method we’ve got right now. Kingsley is looking for more fool-proof ways.”

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was quickly developing a headache. Two days of being away and now he had a mountain of files and paperwork to search through. He needed to text Draco, let him know that tonight might be another late night. “Do we have any idea where the mass sacrifice might take place?”

“Well it’s London mate.” McCormick swallowed the last of her scone. “City’s got more than enough people. Though for a wizard as powerful as Voldemort the number would have to be high,”

“How high are we talking?” Harry asked, knowing that he probably wouldn’t like the answer they gave him.

Ron answered this time. “Hermione’s looking into it with Lilian. Hopefully they’ll have something soon.”

“So we’re stuck?” Harry asked.

“Not quite.” McCormick wagged her index finger.

“What do you mean?” 

“Show em’ Ron.”

Ron pulled out a bulky folder that looked as if magic were the only thing keeping it from bursting apart and scattering the files everywhere. “We searched Auror wand records, didn’t find anything out of the ordinary, and certainly no curses that would have the effect they did on Crowley.”

“I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming.” 

“But-” Ron continued. “We started looking at all the records in London. Not that difficult. The coroner’s place the murder between midnight and three a.m. that morning, and only a handful of spells were used in that area around that time. A few more _personal_ ones that we won’t get into. But there was one I found.”

“What is it?”

“That’s the thing.” Ron’s finger moved down the list. “We don’t know what this spell is.”

Harry read it aloud. “Arpero Sungunum? And there’s no record of it?”

“No, which means whoever cast it probably made it themselves.”

“And you think that’s the spell that was used to kill Crowley?”

Ron and McCormick both nodded.

“So if we trace this wand…” Harry began.

And Ron finished. “We’ve got the killer.” 

“The records say the wand belongs to a ninety-five year old names Umagious Chow. But given the security footage I doubt that she’s actually the person casting these spells.” McCormick leaned back in her chair.

“Her address says Tooley street, right around the corner from the bridge.” Ron stood up and pushed his chair under. 

“Let’s go then.” Harry grabbed his coat, double checked to make sure he had his wand, and placed a hand on Ron’s shoulder. The next time he opened his eyes they were in a long alleyway. 

“It’s that one there.” Ron pointed down the street. “Apartment 3B.”

Harry cast a quick charm at the door, whispering “alohomora” under his breath. The building itself seemed to be nearly deserted. In fact, if Harry hadn’t heard people moving behind their apartment doors, he would’ve figured the building was completely abandoned. “Do you find this place…”

“Totally creepy?” Ron finished. “Yeah.”

They both drew their wands without another word, taking the steps slowly, looking all around to make sure nothing or no one was sneaking up of them. The two of them had been doing this for nearly two decades. It was routine to them at this point. So when they noticed the door of 3B was unlocked, they knew something was wrong.

Harry pushed the door open slowly, leaving Ron in the hallway just in case. “Homenum Revelio!” Harry spoke carefully. But nothing happened, the apartment remained quiet. “Nothing, all clear..” Harry called back to Ron, tucking his wand into it’s holster. 

The floor creaked as Ron walked in behind him. “I’ll check the bedroom and bathroom. You take the kitchen and living room.”

Harry nodded in agreement. The apartment was old fashioned to say the least. The walls painted a garish yellow, pictures of people Harry presumed to be Chow’s grandchildren filling very old fashioned looking frames. “Anything Ron?” Harry shouted.

“Nothing!” Ron’s voice echoed down the hall. “You?”

“Same here.” Harry answered. The kitchen was just as old fashioned. Harry opened the stark white refrigerator, checking the contents inside. Nearly everything was spoiled. The milk over a month old, mold growing along the cheese, and grapes rotting in their plastic bag. 

Well either Chow was really irresponsible, or she hadn’t been in her own apartment in over a month. Harry shouted for Ron at the same time Ron shouted for Harry. 

Harry spoke first. “All the food in her fridge is expired.”

“Yeah, that’s because she’s dead in the bathtub.”

Harry froze. “What?”

“Her body, it’s in the bathtub. Killed with a stupefy charm as best as I can tell. When you get to be that old it’ll do more to you than just stun.”

“Merlin.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll call the McCormick, tell her to get the investigation unit here.” Harry walked back into the bedroom and down the hall, unable to stand the stench anymore. Whoever had done this had been careful enough to cast charms shielding the smells from the rest of the apartment. “McCormick, we found Chow, she’s dead. Get the investigation team here as soon as you can.”

“On it boss.” And then she hung up. 

Harry didn’t even notice that he wasn’t alone anymore.

“You shouldn’t be here.” The voice said. It was distorted behind the mask, but the words were clear. Harry had his wand out in an instant, but it was too late. He dove behind the island counter, narrowly avoiding the spell thrown at him. Another spell hit the oven, causing flames to burst from the burners. 

Harry ducked, casting stupefy at the masked enemy. It square in the chest, but didn’t do much but cause the man to stumble back. But that was enough time for Harry to cast another. This time it hit his shoulder, causing the man to fall to the floor in pain. 

He cried out. Another curse flew at Harry, knocking him off his feet. “Won’t my masters be pleased when I bring them _the_ Harry Potter.” The masked man took another step before a spell hit him square in the chest, sending him right back to the floor with a _thud_.

Ron’s arms wrapped around Harry pulling him up to his feet. “You alright mate?”

“Think so.” Harry managed while he sought to catch his breath. They both watched the mask man rise to his feet slowly, his hand clasped at his shoulder. 

“Enough of this.” He picked up his wand from the floor, waving it and waiting silently. “I suppose I wasn’t careful enough. Oh well, and I was beginning to like this apartment too.” He fished something out of his pocket, tapped it with his wand and let it fall to the floor.

“Ron! Run!” Harry shouted, grabbing Ron’s hand and bolting out of the apartment. The masked man was gone as quickly as he’d arrived, and the apartment exploded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets a phone call.

_”Draco… I um…. This is awkward.”_ Was how Kingsley had decided to begin their conversation. At first Draco couldn’t even tell it was him. The last person he’d expected to get a phone call from in the middle of the day was the Minister of Magic. 

”Kinglsey?”

_“I’m afraid there’s been an accident.”_

Draco nearly dropped the phone. “What happened?”

_“Harry and Ron were investigating an apartment and there was an explosion, I don’t know all of the details-”_

“Is he okay?” Draco shouted into the phone.

_“They’re both in stable condition, but their injuries are severe. You can come down to St. Mungos and-”_

The rest of Kingsley’s words were lost to Draco, a hundred different scenarios running through his head at once. 

_“Draco? Are you still there?”_

“I am.” Draco answered, fighting tears. “I’ll need to go get Harry’s son James from school. I’ll be there shortly."

_“Okay.”_

Draco ended the call without another word, nearly running the entire way to James’ school. Thankfully Harry had added Draco to the list of James’ emergency contacts, though it was obvious the receptionist was wary to let James go with Draco. Draco could barely look James in the eye. The entire way over here he’d been thinking about how he was expected to tell James that his father was in the hospital. 

“Is everything okay Mr. Draco?” James asked him when they were finally outside.

“Not really James, your dad had an…. Accident at work.”

James stopped short. “What kind of accident? Is dad okay?”

Draco knelt in front of James. “He’s badly injured, but they think he’ll be okay. We’re going to St. Mungos now and we can see him alright?”

James nodded, his eyes already shining.

“It’ll be alright.” Draco pulled him in, wrapping his arms around James.

“Okay.” James sputtered out through tears. 

Draco lead them down the nearest alley, James’ hand tight around his own. Apparition was now only allowed outside of Ministry owned buildings, unless you were a Ministry employee of course, which made getting into the hospital a complete pain. Crowds of paparazzi were standing around the gates of the hospital; Draco guessed they were hoping for a shot of Harry.

A nurse stopped Draco with a firm hand on his chest. “I’m sorry sir, only close family and relatives are allowed in the waiting room at this time.” 

“I’m here to see Harry Potter, I’m his roommate, and this is his son.” Draco nodded to James, his grip even tighter now. Draco’s eyes focused on Hermione Granger as she paced back and forth in the waiting room, her hand over her mouth, eyes tinged red. He waved at her quickly, hoping she'd see him.

“Hermione! She can vouch for me.” Draco said. Hermione turned quickly at the sound of her name, her face a mix of sadness and shock.

“Draco?” Hermione stepped closer. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve got James, can you please tell this brute I’m a friend of the family.” Draco fully expected Hermione to say she knew James, but not Draco. Given their past it wouldn’t be a surprise, not that Draco didn’t deserve it in some form or another.

“He’s Harry’s best friend, and that’s his son.” Hermione told the nurse.

He gave Draco a skeptical look, but didn’t question Hermione as he let Draco through.

“Thank you.”

“What are you doing here Draco?”

James hands fell back to his side. “They said dad was hurt.”

“He is sweetie.” Hermione knelt down, brushing James’ hair out of his eyes. She let out a deep sigh before speaking again. “There was an explosion. Harry and Uncle Ron went to investigate a spell used with a stolen wand. At least that’s what Kingsley told me.”

“Is that all?” Draco asked.

“Ron’s stable, but unconscious. I haven’t had time to call Ginny or Molly. They said Harry caught the worst of it. They had to remove a lot of debris, stop some internal wounds.” 

Hermione nodded and set the boy down in a chair, hugging him closely. Draco strode over to the reception area where a nurse sat reading the _Prophet_. “I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Harry Potter?”

“And you are?”

“Draco Malfoy.” Draco said impatiently. 

“Well I’m sorry Mr. Malfoy, I’m not at liberty to say.”

“Listen you prick-” Draco began, crafting the long winded speech in his head before he felt a hand come firmly down on his shoulder.

“Sorry about him.” Kingsley smiled. “Just a bit stressed out.”

“Of course Minister.” The nurse was obviously surprised to see the Minister of Magic standing here. 

“Can you tell us about Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?”

“Yes of course.” The nurse stood up quickly, sending his rolling chair backwards. “I’ll go get the doctors.”

Draco huffed, raking a hand through his hair. “He’ll be alright.” He looked at Kingsley. “Won’t he?”

“I’ve seen Harry survive much worse.”

“I don’t think he has a ressurection stone this time.”

Kingsley let out a deep laugh. “I suppose you’re right. But have faith Draco. He’s too stubborn to die this way.”

Draco couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s a blaze of glory with him or nothing else.”

The doors behind the front desk swung open, but instead of the nurse there was a stout woman, with dark brown skin and deep red dreadlocks draping over her shoulders. “Minister Kingsley, so nice to see you.”

“Dr. Amoriasta, a pleasure.”

“And you are?” Dr. Amoriasta gave Draco a glance over.

“This is Draco Malfoy, he’s a close friend.”

“Well Harry’s still with our healers. It seems like he caught the full force of the blast so his injuries are more severe, I can assure you that I’ve seen much worse. It’s nothing major, and he should recover just fine, but he’ll need to rest for a few weeks Kingsley.”

“Of course. Is there anyway we could see Mr. Weasley? Mrs. Granger and I?”

“I think that would be alright, just for a few minutes though, he’s just woken up.”

“Thank you.” Kingsley turned on his heel, leaving Draco alone at the counter. He didn’t want to ask, he didn’t want to know the answer. But at the same time he did. He needed to know. 

Draco was surprised when he felt her hand on top of his. “He’s got the best surgeons working on him in there, he’s going to be fine Draco. Just give him time and he’ll be good as new.”

Draco expected relief to flood over him, but one look at James sitting alone brought all those worries rushing back into him. “Thank you.” Draco said, his mouth going dry. He walked back over to James, taking the seat next to him and staring at the muted television that hung on the wall opposite them. Hermione and Kingsley were already back at the desk, talking with Dr. Amoriasta, disappearing behind a set of swinging doors.

“What did they say?” James asked.

“Your dad’s with the healers right now.” Draco balled his hands into a fist. “It shouldn’t take too long, and he should be fine.”

James leaned on Draco’s arm, closing his irritated arms. “I heard them say Uncle Ron was okay.”

“It sounds like it.”

“I’m glad.”

“Listen James, it might take a while for them to finish, do you want me to take you home?”

“No!” James sat up quickly. “I want to stay here and wait for dad.”

“Okay kiddo, it’s okay.” Draco wrapped an arm around James pulling him close. “It’s okay.” His hand went to James’ curls. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

“I’m scared Mr. Draco.”

“I know James, I am too.” He could’ve been told a hundred times that Harry would live. He could have the words imprinted on the backs of his eyelids for all he cared, but until he saw Harry smiling, breathing, laughing, he couldn’t believe it. Memories of Hagrid carrying the limp body up the hills to Hogwarts flooded his memory, the lifeless weight there. Harry couldn’t die. He couldn’t. “We should probably call your mother, do you have her phone number?”

“Yeah.” James fished his phone out of his coat pocket. There were only a handful of contacts. Harry, obviously. Ginny, again obviously. Hermione, Ron, Longbottom, and all of James various Uncles alongside Grandma and Grandpa. Draco tapped Ginny’s number and put the phone to his ears.

She answered on the second ring. “James? Is everything alright dear? Aren’t you in school?”

“Ginny it’s Draco.”

“Draco?” The confusion in her voice was more than obvious, then her tone turned to anger. “What are you doing with my son’s mobile?”

“I’m with him at St. Mungos. There was a-” The sound of something falling interrupted him.

“Is James okay? Where is Harry?”

“James is fine, he’s right next to me, but Harry’s been injured, there was an explosion.”

“Okay, I’m on my way.”

“Okay.” Draco wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say next, so he hung up. He supposed Harry hadn’t told Ginny anything about their relationship, and this was Harry’s ‘secret’ to tell anyway, but this was sure to be as awkward as possible. 

“Mom doesn’t know about you and dad does she?” James asked.

“No.”

“I’ll keep it a secret.” 

Draco let out a slight chuckle. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“You should tell her though.”

“Well it’s more your dad’s thing to spill, not mine.”

“I guess you’re right.” James leaned against him again, closing his eyes. 

Ginny came in a few minutes later. Draco watched the nurse standing guard confront her, and the anger boiled over. There wasn’t much he could hear from inside the waiting room, but he covered James’ ears anyway. By the time she was done the nurses’ face was as red as Ginny’s hair. He stepped out of the way and let her bolt past into the waiting room “James!” She cried out, running over towards them. She wrapped James in her arms, nearly lifting the boy into the air. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered. “How is he?”

It took Draco a few seconds to realize she was asking him that question. “Fine.” He stammered. “They’re healing him now, they expect him to recover fine.”

“Do they know what happened?” She asked, setting James down. 

Draco shook his head. “I don’t. Except that he was investigating something and there was an explosion. Ron was there too, Hermione and Kingsley are back there seeing him but he’s still unconscious.” 

Ginny buried her face in her hands, she let out a deep breath and sniffled, like she was holding back tears like the rest of them. “Did you pick up James?”

“Yeah. Harry’s been letting me stay at Grimmauld.”

“Oh?”

“My apartment might be unsafe, it’s the investigation they’re in the middle of right now.” Draco was hoping she wasn’t putting pieces together. It was perfectly reasonable that Draco would stay at Grimmauld right? Though as far as Ginny knew, Draco and Harry still hated each other as much as they had at Hogwarts. 

“Well thank you. Are you going to stay?”

James looked between his mother and Draco.

“Yeah.” Draco said. “Make sure he’s safe.”

Ginny nodded, and Draco was silently praying that she didn’t ask questions. Hermione and Kingsley walked out a few seconds later, sparing Draco more awkward space between him and Ginny.

“How is he?” Ginny asked.

“Fine, still out of it but fine.”

“Did he remember anything?” Draco asked.

“Not that I could tell.” Hermione took the seat next to him. “The medication. He couldn’t finish a sentence.” She chuckled, wiping the corners of her eyes. “Any news on Harry?”

Draco shook his head. “Nothing yet.”

Ginny looked up at Kingsley. “What were they investigating?”

“They were investigating the wand we traced a spell to. Next thing I know I’m getting calls and owls about an explosion. Our team is still working on covering it up. The official story is that it was a gas leak, since the building is so old no one’s really questioning it.”

“What will you do next?” Hermione asked.

“We need to know what happened. When Ron and Harry are awake I’ll ask if I can take their memories, see if we can figure out what went wrong.” Kingsley sighed. “I’m going to inform their team of what happened, I’ll be back soon.” Kingsley snapped his fingers and was gone in the blink of an eye. 

Time seemed to slow around the four of them. Every time Draco would glance at the television screen, his eyes settling on the clock in the corner, hoping that it’d been hours when only minutes had passed. James feel asleep quickly, leaning on Draco again, his breathing soft. Draco tried not to notice the way Ginny watched them both. 

“I’m going to call Molly, ask if she can pick Rose up from school.” Hermione fished her phone out of her purse, walking out of the waiting room and into the somewhat calmed chaos of the Ministry. 

“How long have you been staying with Harry?” She asked in a hushed voice.

“Few weeks.”

“I’m guessing you’ve been taking care of James?”

“A little, when Harry has to stay late.”

She smiled, which was surprising. “Well thank you. This whole thing has been a little hard on him. He needs someone who’s a little more stationary than Harry or I.”

Draco was a little more than taken aback. “You’re welcome.”

“How many times has he made you watch Captain America?”

“Last time I counted it was 8.”

“That one’s his favorites.” Ginny chuckled. “It’s funny, I thought Harry still hated you.”

“Sometimes I think he does.” Draco tried his best to fake laugh. “He needed my help with this investigation. We patched things over for the most part.”

“Good.” Ginny nodded along. 

“He told me you two were separated?” Draco regretted the words instantly. He hated small talk, loathed it, half the time his brain never knowing what might be an appropriate topic of discussion, and someone’s divorce clearly didn’t fall into that category.

“Yeah it just… it wasn’t working out.” Ginny swallowed. “We both needed different things.”

“I understand.”

“Do you?” Ginny’s eyes narrowed.

Draco hadn’t expected the question, but his answer was already on the tip of his tongue. “Yes.”

Hermione strolled back in, her shoes clicking on the tiles. “I told her not to come by just yet, don’t want to overwhelm Ron when he wakes up.”

“Good thinking.” Ginny said quietly. 

The three of them turned quickly when they heard the doors swing open. Draco had to resist standing up and knocking James over as Dr. Amoriasta quickly walked towards them. “They’ve finished with Harry, I’m happy to say that he’s healed wonderfully, we’ve moved him into his own room. He’s awake right now if you’d like to see him for a moment.”

“You two go ahead, I’ll wait here.” Hermione sat back down slowly.

Draco shook James lightly, the young boy’s eyes fluttering open. “Hey, your dad’s awake, you want to see him?” James nodded slowly, still trying to get out of his trance and taking his mother’s hand.

“The surgery went well.” Dr. Amoriasta lead the three of them past the waiting room doors. “And his wounds have healed nicely. I want to keep him overnight for observation but if everything goes well he should be ready to go home tomorrow.”

The image of Harry sitting there was almost unbelievable. He look sickly, his brown skin slightly greyed, unruly curls hidden by bandages, one arm thrown in a sling across his chest. 

“Dad!” James cried as he ran right for the bed. 

“Hey kid.” Harry chuckled. James nearly climbed on top of the bed to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. 

“James, be careful.” Ginny said.

“He’s okay, the potion’s they’ve got me on, I don’t feel a thing.” Harry’s grin was too wide for someone who’d just survived a bomb blast.

“How are you feeling?” Draco asked, bracing his hands against the hospital’s beds railing. 

“Not much of anything. How are you sweetie?”

Draco’s heart stopped. He looked around for Ginny, grateful to see her in what looked like deep conversation with Dr. Amo “What?”

“Come here.” Harry waved a hand, his lips pressing together for a kiss.

“Harry, Ginny’s here.”

“Oh perfect.”

“No!” Draco clamped a hand over Harry’s mouth. “Stay quiet, what is wrong with you?”

“Told you, potions Drakey drake. Good stuff.”

“Listen you git, you need to keep your mouth shut about us around her.”

“Why?” Harry looked offended.

“Because if you come out to your ex-wife high off pain-killing potions then you’ll probably regret it for the rest of your life.”

“Mr. Draco, what’s wrong with dad?” James peered closer, eyeing his father.

“The healing tonics used probably left some side-effects, especially to kill the pain. He should be okay after a few hours.” Draco turned back to Harry. “Listen Harry, I’m all for coming out but-”

“Excellent! Ginny!”

“ _But_ ” Dracon continued. “Now isn’t the time.”

“But you said-”

“How are you feeling Harry?”

“Very dandy how about yourself?” Harry slurred.

Draco’s heart could’ve popped out of his chest. “I think he’s high off the healing tonics.”

“They’re the strongest painkillers we had.” Dr. Amoriasta answered. “He’s riding quite the high right now.” She chuckled.

“But he’s okay?” Draco asked.

“Yes, there are a few injuries that we’ll just have to wait to heal, our medicine can only do so much at one time. But a week in bed and he should be good to go.”

“Knowing Draco it won’t be too hard to keep me-” 

Draco slapped another hand over Harry’s mouth. “I don’t think you need to finish that sentence Harry.”

“I think that it might be time for some rest Harry.” Draco had never been more grateful to hear Dr. Amoriasta. “Are you staying Draco?”

“If you don’t mind.” 

Ginny eyed them warily, but looked back over to James. “I think it’d be best if you stayed with me this week James, give dad time to rest.”

James looked at his mother. “But mom-”

“Dad needs rest James, it’s just for this week okay? We’ll hang out soon, I promise.” Draco tried to ignore Harry’s drool covering his hand. 

“Okay…” James said, the disappointment in his voice abundant. 

“It’ll be okay, and hey, next time you see your dad he’ll be all better.” Draco ruffled James’ curls. “Well go to another movie or something okay?”

James shrugged. “I guess.”

“Come on dear.” Ginny lead him by the shoulder, turning to catch Draco just as he was standing up. “Thank you again, for taking care of him.”

“No worries, I’m sorry Harry didn’t tell you I was staying over, we were hoping it would be a short stay.”

“It’s fine, what can you do?” She looked at Draco again before looking at Harry and then back to Draco. “I’ll call you tonight to see how he’s doing.”

“Here’s my number.” Draco fished for a pen and dotted the number down on a hospital stationery pad sitting on the nightstand. “I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

“Thank you.” Ginny sighed and looked down at James. “Okay kid, let’s go. Say goodbye to Draco.”

“Bye Draco!” James waved.

“Bye kid.”

Draco didn’t breathe until the room was entirely empty, leaning against the wall. “You’re going to be the death of me, you know that? You had me worried absolutely sick you git” He looked over at Harry, who still had the broadest, dumbest grin on his face, already laughing about something he hadn't yet said.

“I love you.”

As angry as Draco wanted to be in that moment, he couldn't help but feel his heart lift. "You'd better."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medication finally wears off...

Watching Harry wake up was more painful than it was to watch him sleep. His eyes opened slowly, blinded by the sterile white lights hanging from the ceiling. The understanding of just what had happened and where he was finally dawning on him.

Draco watched him try to sit up, and then fall back to the bed, clutching his side and releasing a sharp hiss of pain. At least when he’d been asleep he’d been okay. He had to be awake to feel this. 

“How are you feeling?” Draco had been waiting to ask that for hours now. Four simple words that really shouldn’t mean much to him. But he needed to know.

Obviously Harry hadn’t realized he wasn’t alone. He jumped, wincing again, and looked at the chair beside his bed where Draco sat, waiting. 

“Fine I guess, still hurts.” Harry said, his voice low and tired. The medication had knocked him out after just a few minutes of mindless blabbering. Draco’s favorite moment had been when Harry had asked him if Draco’s hair was a dye job or if it really was that blonde.

But watching him sleep, completely still save for a few jolts every now and then. It was driving Draco mad. He’d tried to rest himself, but there was no finding comfort in the faux-leather hospital chair. So he’d resigned to watching Harry sleep, the slight hitch of his chest rising. 

“Well you can’t expect much after that explosion.”

“Is that what happened?” Harry rubbed his head. “Must’ve forgotten it.”

“How much do you remember?” Draco asked. 

“Ron grabbing me, and then everything went dark. Next thing I know I’m here.” Harry turned, facing Draco. “And so are you.” He grinned.

Draco couldn’t help but return the favor, looking down at his clasped hands. “I should get a nurse.” He went to stand up but Harry’s hand was suddenly reaching out for him. 

“Stay? Just a little longer? I want some alone time.”

“I doubt we could fuck in a hospital Harry.” Draco took his seat again.

“You pervert.” Harry began to laugh, but was soon clutching his side, wincing in pain. “Ugh, don’t make me laugh, it still hurts.”

“I should really get a nurse.”

“No, no. I’ll be fine.” Harry stretched out his hand for Draco to take. “Where is everyone?”

“Ginny took James home, figured he’d seen enough of his father nearly unconscious. Hermione’s in the next room over with Ron.”

“Guess I caused quite the scare.”

“Yeah…” Draco looked at the floor. “You did.”

“For what it’s worth I’m sorry.” Harry squeezed Draco’s hand. 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Draco cracked a smile. It was forced, but it was better than nothing. “I really don’t think you can control when someone causes an entire apartment to explode.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Dr. Amoriasta said you might be able to go home today if you were feeling better.”

“Well I’m not exactly sure how that’ll go.” Harry tried his best to straighten in the bed, a sharp pain in his ribs bringing him back down. 

“Hold on you stubborn-” Draco didn’t finish that sentence. He pressed the large green button on the side of the bed causing Harry to rise slowly. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Do you want anything? Water?”

“I’m good. Though if you’re around to play my nurse I don’t think I’ll complain.”

Draco let out a tired laugh. “You’re a prick.”

“I know, as you’re so fond of telling me.” Harry let out a long sigh, his eyes focusing in on the ceiling. “You know what’s really weird?”

Draco looked up. “What?”

“We’re only together because of a murderous necromantic cult.” Harry grinned from ear to ear. 

“Or is it because we were both drinking in a pub on a Tuesday afternoon and had sex in the _very_ public toilet?” Draco leaned in, resting his chin on his free hand. 

“Oh come on, I think you know as well as I do that if Maprix hadn’t told me to go to you then none of this ever would’ve happened.”

“Well I don’t _like_ to think that, but I suppose it’s accurate.” Draco huffed. The words hurt, but it was the truth. He’d wanted to see Harry again after all that, he’d even go so far as to find the extension for Harry’s office. But he’d never called. Draco’s gut had told him that it was a mistake, a one time thing. And for the longest time, that’s what Draco expected it to be. 

“For what it’s worth I’m glad she told me to go to you.” Harry’s hand tightened around Draco’s. 

“I am too.” Draco smiled. 

“What would you say to moving in?”

Draco wasn’t quite sure he’d heard Harry correctly. No he was _definitely_ sure he hadn’t heard Harry correctly. Surely he’d said something else and Draco just hadn’t been paying attention. “Wh- What?”

Harry chuckled again, his tired and breathy laugh. “I want you to move in with me.”

Draco leaned back in his chair, watching the worried look overcome Harry’s smile. “Unless you don’t want to of course. I mean…. I only wanted to…. Forget it, forget I asked please?”

Draco ignored him. “You really want me to move in with you?”

Harry waited a beat before continuing, as if he were calculating precisely what he needed to say next.“Well after all this is over, when it’s actually safe to get your things… Just forget I asked okay?”

“No. I want to.” Draco stammered, trying to get the words out before it was too late. “I want to I just… Wasn’t expecting that.”

“Oh…” Harry looked back at Draco, those emerald eye shining, and then he asked Draco again. “So you want to move in with me?” 

Draco couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes you git, I do.”

“There are plenty of spare rooms for Scorpius, or we could get him and James a bunk bed.”

“I don’t really think they’d argue with that.”

“You could take all of your gaudy furniture and put it in the attic where it belongs.” Harry teased.

“I didn’t hear you complain about my bed.”

Harry pretended to think for a moment. “I suppose we can switch out the beds, it is bigger than mine. Is your apartment leased?”

Draco shook his head. “I own it, so I can rent it out whenever I’d like.”

“Mr. Philanthropist are we?”

“Shut it.”

“We’ll have to wait until the investigation is over, so we can get your things.”

“And have proper time to get settled before you blow yourself up again.” Dracon finished with a sneer. 

“That too.” Harry waited a beat before he spoke again. “You know. I’ve been thinking about retiring.”

“You have?” Out of everything Harry had just said, this was by far the most surprising. “You know you don’t have to quit for me right? I know what you do is dangerous, I’m prepared-”

Harry cut Draco off. “It’s just… It might be nice to settle down. I’m getting tired of the work, and it seems like every other month I wind up in the hospital. Did you know that this is my _seventh_ time here this year? Maybe you could open another shop. I could help you out, maybe take care of the boys.”

“That all sounds awfully domestic, are you sure you won’t be bored to death?”

“If I ever get bored I can just come and bother you.” Harry took Draco’s cheek with his good hand. “Because I love you Draco Malfoy.”

A smile slowly spread across Draco’s face. “I love you too Harry Potter.” Draco leaned in, and kissed Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's so short, but I felt like these boys deserved a break after the last two updates


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends some time with Draco.

The first two days of being stuck inside Grimmauld proved to be rather dull. Harry had been confined to his bed, only getting up to use the bathroom every few hours. Draco had kept him company for the most part; but that also meant most of the housework had fallen onto him, only making Harry feel worse. 

Sure they’d agreed to move in together, so as far as Harry was concerned this place was now as much Draco’s as it was his, but it still felt wrong. Almost as if Harry was saying _‘Welcome to your new home, now do all my chores!’_

At least Draco hadn’t seemed to mind. Harry figured Draco would’ve complained if he really did. But when Harry was finally allowed out of bed he made it a point to help Draco.

“You know I can handle this right?” Draco leaned against the counter, watching Harry fumble with the rubbish bin one handed. 

“I got it.”

“You’ve got a broken arm you git.” Draco sneered. 

“I can do it.” Harry argued, though tying a knot one handed felt nearly impossible. “I don’t want you to have to do everything.” Harry said under his breath, half-hoping Draco wouldn’t hear him. 

“You’re recovering Harry.” Draco stepped in to finish tying the knot, lifting the bag out of the bin. “I don’t mind doing these things.”

“I know…”

“Now don’t expect special treatment when you’re well and good, I don’t put up with much.” Draco said with a wink.

Harry smirked. “Git.”

“Love you too.” Draco grabbed another trash bag from the cabinet underneath the sink. “I’ve got to go pick up Scorpius from his mother’s tonight, do you mind if he stays?”

“No.” Harry shook his head. “Just wish James was here to keep him company.”

“He’ll be alright.” Draco waved his hand. He lifted the plastic bag, leaning out the back door to throw it alongside the rest. 

“Have you told him?”

“That this is his new home? Haven’t quite had the chance yet. They just got back from Scotland two days ago.”

“Are you ready to see him?”

“Yeah.” Draco nodded his head, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “I’ve missed the kid. Feels like it’s been two months instead of two weeks.”

“The divorce hasn’t made it easy has it?”

“We Astoria wasn’t really pleased with me, she used the cheating in the custody battle. But she also knew just how much I loved Scor, so she relented. That was the only thing I really begged her for. I told her I’d give her the house, as much alimony as she wanted, I’d keep her in luxury for the rest of our lives if she’d just let me keep seeing Scor.”

“Draco…” Harry began, but he wasn’t sure exactly what he could say. They may’ve both divorced, but it’d happened in two completely opposite ways. His and Ginny’s divorce had been amicable, both of them getting equal time with James, not demanding anything from the other. Ginny had rejected the proposed alimony, though Harry had been forced to pay it regardless. In the end they’d decided Harry’s alimony would go into a post-Hogwarts fund for James, and Ginny would put in the same amount every month as well. 

“It’s nothing.” Draco turned toward the sink to start on dishes, though Harry had a suspicious it was so Draco wouldn’t have to look at him. “She didn’t demand anything, she understood how important it was for me to see Scor. I can’t thank her enough for that. Even though I did nothing but hurt her, she understood, even at the end.”

“Can I ask you why you cheated? Why not just divorce her?”

Draco huffed, wiping the corners of his eyes. He hadn’t expected to tear up talking about Scorpius, but he missed the kid more than he’d thought he did. “I don’t really know. I figured the Malfoy name had been through enough, that maybe if I kept my sexuality a secret I could just keep going, keeping lying to everyone. I should’ve known…”

Harry finished for him. “Getting caught was worse.” 

“The only thing worse than coming out is getting pulled out of the closet against your will. Of course there’s no one to blame but myself but still....”

“Draco I-” Harry began, but he stopped short again. “How did it happen?” 

“One of the men I was with, he figured that I’d be a better story than I was a good lay. He recorded a few of our conversations, screenshotted texts. Sold them all to the Prophet.” Draco wiped his eyes again. “I have to say Harry I’m a little surprised you don’t know about all of this. Prophet had a few good weeks with the news.”

“ _When_ did this all happen?” 

Draco though for a moment. “Ten-months ago. Give or take?”

“Back in January? Yeah, I was in the hospital. Hippogriff threw me off its back, cracked three ribs and broken my right hand.”

“Merlin Potter.”

“And Ginny had a strict no-Malfoys policy in our house.”

Draco chuckled. “I don’t know whether I should be offended or honored.”

“Honored. For Ginny to want to ignore you, that’s quite the honor.” Harry walked over to Draco, wrapping his free hand around Draco’s stomach and kissing his neck. 

“You’re being awfully curious today.”

“You just seemed stressed.” Harry kissed Draco’s cheek. “Come on, let’s take a break.”

Draco’s eyebrows shot up, his smile turning devilish. “Oh my, what did you have in mind?” 

“A movie? Don’t be such a perv, I don’t really feel like blowing you with my arm in a sling.” Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Oh come on, I’m sure there’s a certain percentage of the population who really gets off on their lovers being in casts.”

“Really?”

“There’s a kink out there for everyone Harry.” Draco laid the last of the dishes on the drying rack. “Don’t you have any?”

“I…” Harry felt his face go hot. “I don’t think so…”

Draco turned around, leaning against the counter. “Never explored anything with Weasley?”

“I mean we tried blindfolds and handcuffs a few times, but neither of us really liked it.” Harry could still remember the way his wrist ached days after. 

“Hmmm…” Draco hummed. “I had a few guys who liked that, never been quite my thing.”

“Well what’s your _thing_?” Harry asked, not sure if he was ready for the answer.

“Well I’ve always been partial to spanking.” Draco came off the counter, walking towards Harry. “And I must say that you’d look delicious in a pair of silk panties. I have a few pairs back at my house if you’re interested.” Draco’s hand slide along the back of Harry’s neck, making the man shiver underneath him.

“Told you I don’t want to do anything right now.”

“I know.” Draco purred. “But when you’re all better, we might want to take some time. Try a few new things.”

Harry tried to not think about his growing erection. “You’re the worst.”

“I know.” Draco smirked. He took his hand back, but Harry could still imagine it’s presences, the way it felt on his skin. “So what do you want to watch? Netflix just added the new season of _’New Girl’_.” 

“Please tell me you don’t watch that.” Harry followed Draco into the living room, picking the remote off the coffee table. 

“It’s funny. I like Zooey Deschanel.” Draco leaned against Harry, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that.”

“She’s funny and I like her.” Draco protested. “Don’t judge.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile as he switched over to Netflix and pulled up _’New Girl’_. “Never say I don’t do anything for you.”

“Oh hush, this episode’s a good one.”

They sped through a few episodes, Draco stopping to pop a bowl of popcorn for the two of them to share. Harry was a bit reluctant at first, but he warmed to the show. It helped every time he heard Draco chuckling, that smile he offered, his tired laugh. At a point Harry slid his hand around Draco’s, their fingers intertwining with one another. 

“What time do you have to get Scorpius?” Harry asked.

Draco paused the television so the time would show in the corner. “I should probably get going.”

“You want me to go with you?” 

Draco stood up, stretching his arms so high above his head that the ends of his sweater pulled up, revealing that slight sliver of skin. “You don’t have to.”

“You sure? I don’t mind.” 

Draco offered Harry his hand. “It’ll be fine. Give me time to explain everything to him anyway.”

“Okay, I’ll try and get something ready for dinner.” Harry took Draco’s hand, carefully lifting himself off the couch. 

“Are you sure you can even boil water with that hand?” Draco winked.

“Oh ha ha.” Harry rolled his eyes again. “I know how to cook. And this,” Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket. “Will be the perfect assistant.”

Draco walked out into the hallway, taking his coat off the hook. “I believe the French call that a sous-chef.” Draco chuckled. “I shouldn’t be gone more than an hour. I’m sure Scor’s gonna want to tell me about the trip.”

“Be safe.” Harry kissed Draco’s cheek.

“No worries.” Draco leaned down to kiss Harry’s forehead. “Be back in a jiff.” And with a snap of his fingers Draco was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another short chapter. But no worries, we're getting close to the end, so the next few updates should be big.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds something else when he goes to pick up Scorpius.

Draco braced himself against the chill of the London night. He would’ve apparated directly into his own home, but he figured Astoria probably wouldn’t appreciate that too much. He’d become accustomed to seeing the place he once called his home, another place he was no longer welcome. More often than not Astoria would just drop Scorpius off at Draco’s new apartment, or they’d meet somewhere, have dinner, and Scorpius would go home with Draco.

But she’d sounded tired when Draco talked to her last. Since Astoria had never learned to apparate they’d had to take a train, so Draco had no doubt that she hadn’t slept well the last few days.

No matter, he was just ready to see Scorpius again. 

Draco ran across the street, wrapping his coat tighter around him. He knocked on the door three times and stepped back, staring at the peephole in the middle of the large oak door. Draco stood there, waiting, hugging his long coat tighter to his chest. When a full minute had passed before he knocked again. 

He waited longer this time, but there was still nothing. He peeked around the front of the house, but Astoria has the curtains closed. Draco looked around the street, making sure no one was watching him before he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. _”Alohomora.”_

The locks of the door clicked as Draco pressed the handle down, swinging the door open. He resisted calling out for either Astoria or Scorpius. Something about this didn’t feel right to him. He checked the living room first, though it was deserted. As was the kitchen, dining room, and downstairs bathroom and guestroom. 

Draco pulled his phone out of his pocket, typing a quick message to Harry. He really didn’t want to get Harry involved, nor did he want to have to wait for an Auror team to come and help him. But Draco knew it’d be the best option. He stared at the phone impatiently, hoping Harry hadn’t fallen asleep while he waited for Draco to return. 

Then Draco heard the distinct creak above him. He silenced his own breathing as best he could, trying to listen. There was a _thud_ and then more silence, followed by what sounded like someone or something padding across the floor. 

Draco’s phone buzzed in his hand but he ignored it, stalking up the stairwell as quietly as he could. The apartment was old, but Draco had put a little work into it before he’d left, replacing much of the old stairwell so it wouldn’t creak as badly. He’d never made it to his and Astoria’s old bedroom though. The hallway was dark, the only real life coming from the setting sun peeking through a window at the end of the hall. But it was just enough for Draco to see the masked figure standing in front of the bedroom door. 

There was no other way to describe him other than a Death-Eater. The long black cloak, a face hidden by a hood and a long silver mask decorated ornately. Draco swallowed hard. He’d never wanted to see those dreaded masks ever again. 

_’Must be the necromancers Harry’s been dealing with.’_ Draco thought to himself. He ducked back down the stairs, checking his phone. There were three messages from Harry. Draco’s eyes glazed over the first two, settling on the last one. 

_’Im on my way with a team’_

Draco paused. He had to wait. He needed to wait. There was no telling what was on the other side of that door. But one thing Draco knew for sure was that they had Scorpius and Astoria. He could do it, take out this one guard, charge in. He could. He knew he could. 

Draco weighed his phone in his hand, placed it flat on the floor and pushing it so hard that it flew to the other end of the hallway with no problem. The Death Eaters gaze followed it, strolling over to where it’d landed. Draco didn’t waste another second. He aimed his wand, whispering another spell under his breath. _”Petrificus Totalis”_

The man froze where he stood, giving Draco just enough time to run to him and catch him before he fell to the floor. Draco set him down on the floor, lifting the mask. It was a woman, her early twenties maybe with a sharp nose and pale white skin. She hadn’t even had enough time to look surprised before Draco’s spell hit her. His hands glided down to her own, and sure enough, there on her right hand, was a ring. It wasn’t the exact design Harry had brought him, the skull was the same, but the dead-letters were different, carrying a new meaning along with them. Draco slide the ring from her finger, slipping it into his coat pocket before he grabbed his phone. 

There was another message from Harry, but Draco didn’t bother. He moved over to the door, careful to watch where exactly he stepped. He crouched by the keyhole, pressing his ear to the wood. The voices were weak, muffled, but he could still make out their words.

“Come out Mrs. Malfoy, we know you’re in there.”

Oh Astoria would love that. Draco knew how dire the situation had become, but he couldn’t resist a slight chuckle. 

Astoria yelled something back, but she must’ve been held up in the closet or bathroom because Draco couldn’t make out whatever she was saying. Though he truly hoped she was throwing a few choice curses their way. 

He opened the door slowly, hoping to get a decent look at the situation. Through the mirror hanging in front of Astoria’s make-up table Draco could count the six masked figures in front of Astoria’s bathroom, their wands pointed at the door. There were scorch marks on the white paint, meaning that whatever these Death Eaters had thrown at Astoria, she’d been smart enough to guard against it. Draco closed the door and palmed his phone out of his coat pocket as he made his way back downstairs. At least they hadn’t thought to place guards downstairs. He hit the ‘dial’ option next to Harry’s name and crawled into a coat closet near the entrance to the house.

“Draco? What’s going on?”

“I’m fine.” Draco whispered, burying his face near a few of Astoria’s fur coats. The Death Eaters shouldn’t be able to hear him from this far away, but there was no reason to take chances. “It’s the necromancer’s Harry, they’ve got Astoria cornered in the master bathroom. I’ve already taken out the one guarding the bedroom, but I counted six more inside.”

“We’re on the way. Where’s Scorpius?”

“I didn’t see him.” Draco took a deep breath. “I just hope Astoria has him.”

Draco listened to Harry’s breath skip. “What can you tell us about the house?”

“The front door is unlocked, I didn’t see any of them downstairs. If you enter quietly there shouldn’t be any reason for them to hear you.”

“We’re in the alley across the street.”

“They let you come?”

“Since I’m head of the investigation…” Harry’s voice trailed off, though Draco thought he would’ve had more to say. 

“Okay, I’m hiding in the coat closet by the door.”

“We’ll be there soon.” Draco was honestly surprised Harry didn’t crack a joke about hiding in the closet. Then again he was always good at staying in the moment during serious situations. 

“I love you.” Draco whispered.

“Love you too.”

And the line went dead. 

Draco tucked the phone back into his coat pocket and stepped out into the hallway. He pushed back the curtains in the living room, watching as Harry, his arm still in a sling; Ron, and a few other Aurors Draco didn’t recognize made their way across the street, wands at the ready. The front door opened slowly, two of the aurors staying outside and out of sight. 

“Are you sure it’s safe for you to be here?” Draco asked Harry before the door had even closed. 

“I can still cast fine.”

“But you’re right handed.”

“And?” Harry shrugged the question off. “Where are they?”

“Bedroom.” Draco pointed. “Up the stairs and to the left. I knocked one of them out and left them on the floor. And look,” Draco took the ring out of his pocket. “Looks like the one you found.”

“So definitely the same group. Guess they thought you still lived here?”

“Must’ve avoided all the nasty divorce news like a certain someone I know.” Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. “And no news on Scor?”

“None.”

“Okay.” Harry looked back at Ron. “Let’s go. You stay down here.”

“Yeah no.” Draco crossed his arms. “My son might be up there, so if I can help I’m going to.”

“Draco I-”

“No Harry.” Draco tried to resist the urge to raise his voice. “You shouldn’t even be here. Besides, don’t you remember? Kingsley charged me with helping you, so technically I’m an honorary Auror.”

“That’s not how that works Draco.”

“Mate.” Ron stopped Harry with a firm hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think you can stop him. He’s right anyway, if you two were switched and that was Jamie and Ginny up there you’d be doing the same thing.”

Harry huffed and Draco knew he’d won. He slipped his wand from it’s holster and readied himself. “The door opens against where they’re standing, so we’ll have a little cover.”

“Harry you should stay in the hallway, just in case.”

Harry nodded. “Which side of the house does the bedroom face?”

“They’re on the South side.”

Harry leaned back, talking to an Auror Draco thought he’d seen before. “Go tell Lillian and Row to wait on the South side of the apartment, just in case they try to get out the window.”

The girl nodded and slide out the front door. 

“Ready?”

Harry, Ron, and the two other Auror’s all nodded. Draco stayed with Harry, close to the back of the group as they carefully made their way back up the stairs, wands all al the ready. Ron was the first to the door, sending one of the Aurors to check on the necromancer still passed out on the floor. 

“They’re still talking.” Ron whispered. 

“Astoria’s locked herself in the bathroom.” Draco said. “The door is charmed so it should be able to take a beating.”

“Are we ready?” Ron asked.

They all nodded. Ron charged in first, casting a large ball of light into the bedroom. It lasted for just a second, but it was enough to catch the attention of the necromancers, blinding them momentarily. Ron cast another spell their way, knocking one of the necromancers against the wall. His friends refocused, casting at Ron, giving him just enough time to duck behind the door.

“Five now.” He said with a smile. 

Another one of the Aurors leapt from her position, bolting across the bedroom to duck behind one of the chairs. She grabbed the back, tipping it over onto it’s side to provide better cover. A red spell shot from the tip of her wand, striking the lamp behind a pair of the necromancers. The lamp exploded, knocking both of them to the floor. 

Spells flew across the room, some finding their targets, others hitting the walls in explosions of debris. The second Auror Draco didn’t recognize ran forward, catching a spell across his shoulder, bringing him to the floor. His partner made her way over to him, dragging him behind the chair alongside her. 

Harry launched from his hiding spot, bringing his wand around in a low arch. 

“Harry!” Draco leapt from his cover, blocking a spell that Harry hadn’t seen. 

“Thanks!” Harry said, bringing his wand around again. 

“Git.” Draco fired another spell. There were three necromancers left, each of them stronger than the last. Whatever spells did hit were blocked instantly, redirected towards the walls; or in the case of one of the necromancers, almost always toward the caster. Ron ran forward, dodging into the space beside Astoria’s make-up counter. He fired a slew of spells, all of them catching one of the necromancers square in the chest. They fell to the floor with a _thud_. 

Draco feinted with another spell, knocking a hole in the wall near the closest necromancer. That brought him enough time to throw another spell, bringing the necromancer down quickly. 

The last necromancer looked at his fallen comrades, keeping his wand raised at shoulder height. Harry fired one last spell, throwing them against the wall, but leaving them conscious. 

Harry, Ron, Draco, and the other Aurors all aimed their wands directly at them, Harry spoke first. “By order of the Ministry of Magic you are under arrest.” A nameless spell came with the announcement, wrapping the necromancer in tight bonds that would only become smaller the more they struggled. The two Aurors Draco had never learned the name of ran over to the bathroom door, knocking on it lightly. 

“Astoria!” Draco shouted. “It’s safe.”

The door opened slowly, Astoria lancing around to make sure it was truly safe to come out. She’d been crying, her mascara smudged around her face, wand gripped tight in her hands. “Draco.” She burst into tears again, nearly tripping over herself. One of the Aurors grabbed her shoulders, helping her regain her balance.

“Blasted Potter, I was hoping that explosion might do a bit more damage. Should’ve figured when I didn’t see the _Prophet_ reporting your untimely demise.” The necromancer’s face was hidden by the mask, but Draco had no doubt they were smiling underneath it. Then the gaze of the mask settled on Draco. “Here I was trying to figure out where you were hiding Malfoy, but it looks like you’ve done the hard work for me.”

“Why?” Harry asked, his teeth clenched. 

“A bit of good ol’ fashioned revenge.” The voice half sang. “I’d have fun breaking you Malfoy. But I suppose I’ll have to settle for your son.”

Draco felt his heart stop. 

“What did you say?” Astoria froze beside him, speaking when Draco realized words were failing him. 

“The little bugger put up a fight, even bit one of my men. But he’s ours now.” 

Draco thought over every curse he knew as his grip tightened around his wand, turning his already pale knuckles even lighter. He could torture this man, he could end him. He wanted to. For even touching a single hair of Scorpius’ head. This man needed to be punished, in the most severe ways. 

“Draco.” A hand on his shoulder brought him back, the red fading from his vision. 

“Where is he?”

“With us of course. Don’t worry, he won’t be harmed. The ceremony still needs to be prepared.”

“Ceremony?” Ron asked.

The necromancer simply laughed, rearing their head back. Draco lunged for him, falling out of Harry’s grasp as Draco’s fingers wrapped around the silver mask, pulling it away. He didn’t recognize the person underneath. Her slight face, mousey nose, deep brown hair. But both Harry and Ron seemed to know her. 

“McCormick?” They said at the same time. 

“Surprised it took you this long.” She hissed, wrestling with the bonds around her. 

“How could-”

Astoria didn’t let them finish. She lunged for McCormick, picking her up by the neck of her robes and pushing her against the wall. “Where is my son.” Hate exuded every word. 

McCormick simply laughed, her lips forming a broad smile. “I really don’t know to tell you the truth.”

Astoria pulled McCormick forward before knocking her back against the wall. “Where. Is. My. Son.” She made a point of saying every word slowly and carefully. 

McCormick laughed again. Harry and Draco both reached for Astoria, but it was too late. Astoria threw McCormick onto the floor, screaming as the bonds against her chest and stomach tightened even more.

“Astoria.” Draco reached for Astoria’s hand. He’d known her long enough to know what she was about to do. The curse had already been on her lips. “We’ll never find him if you kill her.”

Astoria looked at McCormick, and then Draco. “She took him.”

“I know.” Draco whispered.

Then Astoria collapsed against his chest, her wails masked by Draco’s robes. “She took him Draco.” She cried. “She took our boy.”

Draco had to close his eyes, the tears spilling out quicker now as he buried his face in Astoria’s platinum hair. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns to the Ministry

Harry fiddled with the pen on his desk. It’d all felt like a dream, of course he wished it had been. Watching the mask pry away to show McCormick’s face underneath, knowing that somewhere out there, Scorpius was probably scared to death. He sighed, throwing the pen aside and raking his free hand through his hair. Never had he felt so helpless.

Draco was with Astoria, who was being interviewed by Kingsley on exactly what’d happened. Ron was busy with the other Aurors, interrogating McCormick and the other necromancers. Harry was alone, and he felt completely useless. 

He looked up when he heard the knock on his office door, resisting the urge to reach for his wand. If McCormick had betrayed them, who else was there? “Come in.” Harry said quietly, his voice hoarse. 

“Harry?” Hermione peeked her head from around the door. She looked tired, though Harry guessed they all were. 

“Hermione? What are you doing here?”

“After Ron left on that call I couldn’t sleep. Figured I’d come here and finish a bit of paperwork.”

“The kids?”

“George and Angelina are staying with us this week.” Hermione crept in quietly, leaning against the closed door with her arms crossed. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. How much do you know?”

She shrugged. “Ron told me a bit when I bought him some tea. So McCormick?”

“Looks like it.”

“Do you think she was hexed? Maybe she was under the Imperius curse?”

“None of the counter-curses have worked on her, so I doubt it.” 

“Harry I-” She stepped forward, stopping just short of his desk. She opened her mouth again before closing it.

“It’s nothing.” Harry slumped back in his chair.

“What do they know about Scorpius?”

“She hasn’t told us anything except that they took him.” Harry took off his glasses and buried his face in his hands. “I can’t even imagine what Draco’s feeling.”

“It’s heartbreaking.” Was all Hermione offered.

“This never would’ve happened if I hadn’t gotten him involved.”

“I really don’t think you can blame yourself Harry.”

He looked up. “Can’t I?”

“You didn’t send necromancers after Astoria. So no.”

“But it’s my fault Draco was dragged into this. If I hadn’t gone to see him-”

“If you hadn’t found Crowley as a lead then you wouldn’t have had any leads into the investigation, who knows where we’d all be right now?”

Harry dropped his gaze to the floor. Maybe she was right, but that didn’t make the pain in his stomach disappear. “I just…” Harry began, but his words were failing him. He could’ve just ignored Maprix, he couldn’t gone to a different artifact dealer. Draco and Scorpius would’ve been safe in their home. 

“I wouldn’t have ruined their lives.” Harry whispered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Harry, are you feeling okay? I’ve been worried about you lately, you seem ill.”

“Well I did just get out of the hospital.”

“I don’t mean that. You just seem… Stressed, I don’t know.”

“I’m going to quit.” Harry said it for the first time aloud. Of course he’d already come to this conclusion, but to say it to someone other than Draco, it felt strange. 

“Quit being an Auror?” Hermione asked.

Harry nodded slowly. “This stuff if too dangerous. I’ve been in the hospital half a dozen times this year alone. I’m getting tired of it.”

Hermione shuffled. “What will you do? After you quit I mean?”

“Don’t know, I’ve got more than enough saved up. Maybe take a year off, decide what I want to do.”

“That might be good for you. You’ll have some time to properly relax.” But he could tell there was something else she wanted to say.

“I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming.”

“Not a ‘but’ exactly.”

“Then what?”

“There’s someone isn’t there?”

“What do you mean?” though Harry knew what she meant all too well. 

“Someone, you’re seeing someone. I’ve never seen you happier than I have these last few weeks.”

“Didn’t you just say I looked stressed?”

“Well isn’t that a part of a relationship?” She chuckled, then gave him another glance over. 

Harry couldn’t resist a smile. “How’d you know?”

“You’ve been smiling more, despite everything. And you’ve never once before told me or Ron you think Auror work is too dangerous. Figured that meant you met someone new.”

“Maybe.” But Harry knew there was really no hiding it. Hermione was too smart to hide things from. “But this might be it for me. Ron will become Head Auror-”

“Thanks for that by the way.”

Harry chuckled. “I’ll have more time with James, more time around the house. Finally start that garden I’ve been wanting to get to.”

“Harry James Potter, Gardener to the Stars.” Hermione waved her hands in front of her face, the two of them dissolving into laughter. 

“It’ll be nice.” Harry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

“Ron?” Hermione asked.

“No.” He stared at the text. It was from Draco, asking Harry to meet him. “Draco needs to talk to me.”

“I’ll let you go then.” Hermione opened the door wide enough for both of them to slip through. In the main hallway they both turned, heading in separate directions. “Harry?” Hermione said.

“Yeah?” Harry turned slightly. 

Hermione stopped, she didn’t want to say the wrong thing. “I hope they make you happy.” She smiled.

Harry grinned from ear to ear. “They do.”

“Okay, go meet Draco, I’ll see you soon.” She gave Harry a short wave before she kept walking. Harry couldn’t escape the feeling that there was something else she’d wanted to say, changing her mind at the last moment. His phone vibrated in his hands again, pulling his attention back towards Draco.

They hadn’t spoken since they’d pulled Astoria off McCormick, but there was no mistaking the pain he’d seen in Draco’s eyes. Scorpius was gone, Merlin knew where, and it was Harry’s fault. 

Draco had chosen the bathroom on the fourth floor of all places, though he supposed there was little to no chance of anyone coming down here at this time of night; not unless there were any mail-related emergencies. “Draco?” Harry whispered, not wanting to risk turning on the light.

“Here.” Draco was leaning against the sterile tiles. 

“Draco I…” But for the second time that night, Harry’s words failed him. What could he tell Draco. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen I’m-”

“Harry.” Draco came forward, his hands gripping Harry’s shoulders. “Please tell me you don’t blame yourself for this.”

“If I hadn’t…” Harry tried to keep back his tears, but the heat behind his eyes was getting hotter by the second. “If I hadn’t gone to you, they wouldn’t have found you, they wouldn’t have taken…”

“Harry, please.”

“They wouldn’t have taken Scorpius. I’m so sorry Draco.”

Draco pulled Harry in as tight as he could, and that’s when the tears came. He couldn’t keep them back anymore, not now. “I’m sorry.” He wailed, trying his best to muffle his voice into Draco’s coat. Draco just stood there, completely still as he let Harry cry. 

“It’s not your fault Harry.”

Harry’s shoulders lurched as he continued to cry. 

Draco grabbed Harry’s shoulders, pulling him away. He stared at his broken face, his eyes rimmed red, glasses streaked. “Harry, please. Listen to me.” Harry stared at him, his green eyes dulled in a way Draco hoped he’d never see again. “This is not your fault.” He pressed every word.

“But I-”

“No, listen to me. This isn’t your fault. I don’t blame you, Astoria doesn’t blame you. This is all the fault of those psychopaths.”

“If I hadn’t dragged you into this-”

“Then we wouldn’t have gotten as far as we have. You’d still be stuck on the investigation…” Draco thought for a split second. “And we never would’ve gotten together.”

Harry froze. 

“I mean I know we had sex and everything, but if you hadn’t come to me, we never would’ve actually gotten together.” Draco’s voice was a whisper. “Please don’t blame yourself, please don’t regret that.”

“I don’t but-”

“No ‘buts’.” Draco sighed. “You’ve been to hard on yourself Harry. If anything, I’m to blame for not telling Astoria to stay in Scotland. But none of that matters now. It’s too late for ‘what-ifs’. We’re going to get my son back, and we’re going to lock the rest of those sons of bitches up, do you hear me?”

Harry buried himself in the crook of Draco’s shoulders again. “I’m sorry.” But this time, he wasn’t sure what exactly he was sorry for. 

“Don’t you dare blame yourself.” Draco said, rubbing the small of Harry’s back. “Please?”

“I told Hermione I’m quitting the Ministry.”

Draco let out an exasperated chuckle. “Well she’s not your superior, so I doubt that meant much.”

“No, but it feels more… official I guess.”

“So you really want to quit?”

Harry nodded. “I want more time with you, with the boys. That probably won’t happen if I keep winding up in the hospital.”

“My, my, has _the_ Harry Potter gone soft on me?”

“Piss off.” But Harry laughed anyway. “I’ll just work with you, that way I can bother you all day.”

“Don’t you do that anyway?”

Harry was about to answer when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. “Ron?”

_”Sorry mate, went by the office but I didn’t know where you were.”_

“What’s wrong?”

_”Nothing, McCormick cracked, at least a little. We know what they’re up to.”_

Harry gave a slight nod to Draco. “We’ll be there shortly.”

_”Make sure you bring Malfoy, he’ll need to hear this.”_


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry interrogates McCormick

McCormick didn’t even look like herself anymore. Her brown hair was slick, sticking to her sweaty forehead, her eyes were rimmed with read, her teeth clenched. The only word that came to Harry as he looked at her was ‘sick’. 

“What did you find out?” Harry tried not to stare at her through the one-way mirror. He couldn’t look at her. How many afternoons had they had lunch together? How many times had she vented to Harry about her girlfriends and boyfriends? How many times had she saved his life while on missions?

“She resisted the veritaserum for a while, but everyone has their limits.” Ron sighed. “They went to Draco’s apartment looking for him, apparently they needed something else to complete their ritual, but she’s refused to tell us what it is. Only said they thought Draco might know something about it.”

“And Scorpius?” Astoria asked. 

“He’s at their hideout. And they’re under orders not to harm him so they can trade him for Draco.” Ron said. 

Harry looked at Draco, those gray eyes sadder than he’d ever seen them. “If it comes to that,” Draco began. “I’ll go with them.”

“We have seven of their friends, and they expect us to just hand over Draco?” Harry scoffed. 

“I’ll do it.” Draco’s voice was quiet. “If it comes to that, if we have to trade Scorpius…”

Harry stared at him. “Draco-”

“No Harry.” Draco looked to Ron. “Weasley, if it comes to that, if we have to make a trade. You make it? Okay? I’m not losing my son, not if I can do anything about it.”

The room went silent as Ron looked to Draco, then Harry, and back to Draco. He gave a solemn nod. “Understood.”

“Draco.” Harry wanted to protest, but he knew there would be no changing Draco’s mind. “What else do we know Ron?” He asked, desperate to change the subject.

“She hasn’t said anything about their plan, but Lillian found a hole in the security veils guarding Voldemort’s tomb, so we’re guessing that’s still their goal.”

Harry swallowed hard. “And that’s it?”

“That’s it.” Ron nodded, then started through the glass. “You want to go in there?”

Harry looked at McCormick, his stomach rolling. “Yes.” Harry walked through the archway, the hooded Auror guarding the door unlocked it and slid it open for him. The room was unbearably bright, lights shining directly towards McCormick to limit her vision. 

“That you Potter?” She spat. “Was wondering when you might show your face.”

Harry stared at her again, a dozen different questions running through his mind. “Why?”

“Why what? I’m afraid you’ll have to be a tad more specific.” She grinned, her teeth nearly glowing. 

“Why did you betray us?”

“They offered me money, was I supposed to say no?” She giggled uncontrollably. “Or maybe I was theirs all along? Waiting for the right moment, playing a long-con as they call it. Maybe I’ll never tell.”

“Just tell me why.” Harry said. “I think you owe me that much.”

“Owe you? You help put my parents in Azkaban and _I_ owe _you_?” She laughed again, this time it was wicked, drawn out. “That’s a riot.”

“I didn’t know your parents were in Azkaban.” McCormick had only ever mentioned being raised by her grandmother. 

“Well my father still is, mum died in there just a few years ago. Dementors gave her the reliable ol’ kiss.”

Harry could see all the pieces slowly gathering. Nothing McCormick had told him had been a lie, it’d just been half-truths. “Your grandmother raised you while your parents fought in the war.”

“They didn’t want to risk me. Even changed my name. McCormick isn’t very Bulgarian if you haven’t noticed.”

Harry had always thought that was odd, but figured it was none of his business. “And after your parents were captured, you joined with these necromancers?”

“Not quite. I thought if I became an Auror I could get a shot at you. I trained, I studied, graduated third in my class with some of the best test scores. I was accepted without hesitation. Grandmother helped me forge all the records. Officially my parents died trying to kill a dragon. So there was no reason to suspect a thing. I wanted a shot at you. _I_ wanted to be the one to kill you. But the time never came. No matter where we went we were alway watched. _Years_ I waited to get to you, and here we are.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because Potter, this is the end of the line.” Harry watched her tongue shuffle in her mouth. “Figured someone else ought to know the truth.” Harry saw the pill between her teeth, but he was too slow to stop her. “Tell Draco they’ll wait for him. Big Ben tower, tonight. He must go alone or they’ll slit the brat’s throat.” The potion burst from the capsule, filling her mouth instantly. McCormick’s body spasmed wildly, her hands shaking underneath the cuffs that linked her to the chair. Harry watched, helpless as her eyes rolled back into her head, and her mouth hung open, the skin burned from whatever potion she had swallowed.

Ron and the other Aurors burst into the room, but Harry was already at McCormick’s side, his fingers pressing against her throat. “I’ve got a pulse, but it’s weak.” Harry muttered. He watched Ron and Draco both kneel at the splash of potion that’d landed on the floor.

“What is it?” Ron asked.”I don’t recognize it.”

“Because it’s cyanide. A muggle chemical. These capsules have been used by Muggles for decades now. Hidden in their teeth, they can force it out with their tongues and bite down on the pill, break it open.” Draco spoke calmly, eyeing the remains of the capsule on the floor. “Almost always guarantees a quick death.”

“And you know this how?” Ron looked at Draco.

Draco shrugged. “Read about it.” His voice was oddly distant. “In such a large dose there’s nothing we can do for her.”

“So if McCormick had one,” Harry began, he and Ron coming to the same conclusion simultaneously. “Get to the cells.” Harry and Ron both bolted from the room, the crowd following behind them closely. The rest of the necromancers had all been kept in the next room over. Cells used for temporarily housing suspects while they waited to be interrogated. 

It only took one glance through the large windows in each door to see that they were all dead. Their dark robes spilling around their lifeless bodies. “Get a medical team in here, check to see if any of them are alive.” Harry ordered. The other Aurors sprang into action, opening each door and inspecting the bodies carefully.

“There goes our leverage.” Draco muttered. “So what do we do?”

“She said ‘they’d wait’ for you. Big Ben tower, tonight.” Harry answered. “I’m guessing she meant the other necromancers.”

“Well it probably isn’t the queen.” Draco tried to joke, but even Draco couldn’t muster a laugh.

Ron pulled back his sleeve. “That gives us half an hour. And we’ll need a way to track Draco back to their hideout.”

“They’ll probably be able to sense any spells we use.” Draco added. “And there’s no telling where they’ll take me, so I doubt there are any strong enough to risk using one.”

“I think I’ve got something.” said Harry. “Ron, you help them clean up here. Come on Draco.”

“Where are we going?”

Harry didn’t answer him, knowing that whatever he said, there would be no comforting Draco. They both knew there was only one option now. “Come on.” Harry grabbed his hand, leading him out of the room.

“Where are we going?” Draco asked again. He didn’t take back his arm, trying his best to keep up with Harry’s quick pace.

“My office.”

“Well Harry I think now might be the wrong time to-”

“Hush you git. That’s not why we’re going there.” Harry and Draco marched through the doorways until they reached the main line of offices. Harry pulled Draco through the doors, only letting go when he saw his own desk. It had to be there, it had to be.

“What are you doing Harry?”

“Looking for something.” He yanked open the bottom drawer, the last place he remembered having it. 

“Looking for what?”

He pushed aside the files, stacking them on top of his desk. He remembered the box so clearly, small, a glossy black. Then he saw it, mixed in amongst a pile of crumpled paper. “Got it.”

Draco eyed him warily, glancing at the small black box Harry held in front of him. “Please tell me you aren’t proposing to me. I mean, it’s romantic and all Harry, but again, now isn’t really the time-”

Harry placed a finger over Draco’s mouth, silencing him. “Will you just shut up?” He said quietly. “It’s a ring.” Harry slid the box open. “A pair of rings actually.” They were pure silver, each inlaid with gems. The one on the right was a bright green emerald, and the other, a deep red ruby. “They’re tracking rings, took them off a raid a few months back.”

“Stealing evidence are we Potter?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “They were released to me, deemed unimportant to the investigation. I almost threw them away a few times, but I figured I might need them one day.”

“How do they work?”

“With these rings, we can sense where we each are. No matter how far apart we are.”

“Seems rather cheesy.” Draco smirked. “And what if they take it away?”

“Even if they take it, we’ll still have an idea of where you are. Besides, they probably won’t care about whatever jewelry you're wearing.” Harry looked up at him, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. “Have another idea?”

Draco shrugged. “You’re so cheesy.” His fingers grabbed the green one. 

“Figures, Slytherin through and through.” Harry chuckled.

“Well I was thinking more about how the emerald matched your eyes.” Draco slipped the ring onto his left hand. The metal was enchanted. It grew the further it moved down Draco’s finger, until it sat comfortably with no room to fall off. “But I suppose I’m also a fan of green.”

“And I’m the cheesy one?” Harry took the other ring, slipping it on his finger as well. The effect was instantly recognizable. Neither could truly place it, the magic simply surrounded them, each of them sensing the other. 

“Wow.” Draco whispered. 

“Feel it?”

Draco nodded.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Harry asked.

“If it’s the only way to get Scorpius back.”

“I….” Harry looked up at Draco. “We’re going to get him back.” He said firmly. “And then we’re going to find you. Just… stall them when you can, okay?”

“I think I know what to do.”

“Draco….” Harry felt hot again, but he knew he wouldn’t have an opportunity to say this again. “Please come back.”

“I will.” Draco placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders, pulling him in as close as he could. “I will always come back to you Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys thought the title was talking about the ring from the beginning didn't you?? ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds Scorpius

Just a few months ago, Scorpius had begged Draco to tour Elizabeth Tower with him. Draco agreed, he’d been rather curious about the clock tower himself, so he found the times the tours were given, Scorpius jumping up and down when Draco showed him the tickets confirming their tour time. 

It was interesting to say the least. The 300 step climb up the tower had lead them to windows that could look out all along London, the familiar sounds of the clock as it works overhead. Then there had been the view behind the clock face, the patient way the hands of the clock seemed to move. Scorpius had flinched when the hour chimed, not expecting the bell to be so loud. It’d been hard for Draco not to laugh, and afterwards he’d treated Scorpius to ice cream to make up for it. 

Now though, Elizabeth Tower felt unfamiliar, the full moon the only light, the eerie sounds of the clock as it continued to work. Draco stared out of the clockface now. It was fogged over, the view not lending much, but something about the way the hands moved relaxed him. He could breathe in, counting down the seconds until he breathed out.

Draco eyed the ring on his left hand, the emerald dulled in the darkness. Through it he could feel Harry, just feet away, hidden in the shadows of the gears. McCormick had ordered him to come alone, and Draco had been completely prepared to do as they wanted. But Harry had resisted, in typical fashion, saying that he was there simply to make sure Scorpius was returned safely. 

If he looked close enough he could still see Harry, his arms tight at his side. He’d thrown away the sling he’d been ordered to wear, claiming that he was fully healed. Draco stifled a chuckle. Of course. That was Harry, the man he’d chosen to love.

Draco felt a pang in his chest. He knew it might be unlikely, but there were too many variables to consider. Tonight _could_ very well be the last night they had together. Who knew what piece the necromancers were missing, or whether or not Draco could even help them. And when he did what would happen? They’d kill him. He was a liability, so Draco doubted they’d grant him a few more moments with the people he loved most before whatever plan they used to raise Voldemort came to fruition. Draco steadied his hands, not realizing that they were shaking. He tried to focus on the warmth the ring gave him. On Harry. 

The clock struck midnight, Big Ben himself echoing through the tower, masking the sound of four figures snapping into existence. Draco stared at them as the bell continued to chime. They were dressed like their friends, masks that too closely resembled Death Eaters, dark robes. Draco’s eyes focused on the one in the middle, the tallest of the group, tracing his hand as it made it’s way down to Scorpius’ shoulder.

The boy looked fine, his eyes rimmed red from crying, his clothes dirty and his shirt ripped, but otherwise unharmed. 

“You came alone.” The middle necromancer spoke, their voice bellowing. 

“That’s what McCormick said to do.”

“So she is dead?” They asked.

“Yes.”

“Pity, she was one of our finest.”

Draco spat. “I’m here, now let my son go.”

The necromancer released his grip on Scorpius, letting the boy run to his father. Draco went down to his knees, embracing the boy. He wrapped him as closely as he could, burying his face in that pale blonde hair. “Are you alright?” Draco asked.

Scorpius was already sobbing. “Yes. Daddy-”

“It’s okay Scor. It’s alright.”

Scorpius stared up at him. “You aren’t going to go with them are you?”

“I have to Scor.”

“Daddy.” Scorpius began sobbing again. 

“I have to.” He repeated. He made sure he kept his voice quiet. “But Harry’s going to get you okay?” He whispered these last words. “He’s right over there, and he’s going to keep you safe okay?”

“Daddy.” Scorpius hugged his father again.

Draco pulled the boy tighter. “You were so brave son, now it’s time for daddy to be brave.”

“Please come back.”

“I will.” Draco couldn’t tell if he was lying or not. Did he even believe his own words? “I promise.”

“Enough stalling. Have you already told someone where the child will be?”

“No.” Draco lied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out phone they’d taken from the evidence collection. Lillian had worked quickly to make sure it would pass for Draco’s, copying over pictures and texts. Draco doubted they’d even bother looking, but they’d decided to play it safe. “I’m going to tell someone now.”

“Fine.”

Draco typed a quick message to Harry, telling him what he already knew. 

“Now bring me the phone.” The necromancer’s voice was still cold. 

Draco obeyed, walking over to the three of them and handing the masked being his phone. He watched as the necromancers dropped it to the floor, stomping on it once before casting a wordless spell, engulfing the shattered phone in flames.

“Bit over the top don’t you think?”

“Enough. Say goodbye to the child.”

Draco turned to his son, the spitting image of himself as a child. His heart ached as he put up his hand, waving to Scorpius. “Goodbye Scor.”

“Bye daddy.” Scorpius cried.

Draco felt a hand wrap around his arm, and just like that, they all vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the really short update, but ya know, cliffhangers and all that. We're getting close to the end guys!!!! So close!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Astoria have a talk.

Harry ran to Scorpius, wrapping the boy in his arms, eyes still focusing on the spot where Draco and the necromancers had once stood just seconds before. The warmth of the ring faded for a brief moment before reigniting, but this time, Harry could feel the distance. 

“Mr. Harry?” Scorpius looked up at him, still crying. “Where’d they take daddy?”

“I don’t know Scor.” He ran a hand through the boy’s bright blonde hair. Even in the darkness of the tower it seemed to glow. “But listen, we’re going to get him back okay?”

Scorpius nodded, burying his head in Harry’s coat. “Where’s mommy?”

“She’s safe at the Ministry kiddo. That’s where we’re going now, you ready?” He pulled Scorpius closer. He couldn’t imagine how scared the kid had been, what they’d done to him. He looked unhurt, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t done anything. “Hold my hand.” Harry stuck it out. Scorpius nodded again and Harry snapped his fingers, and in an instant they were back in Harry and Ron’s office. 

“Scorpius!” Astoria bolted for her son, falling to the floor to pull in close to her. Scorpius started to cry again, wrapping his arms around his mother. “Are you okay?”

“I think so.” The boy sobbed, even from here Harry could tell they were both shaking. 

“We should get him down to the medical wing, just to make sure they didn’t do anything.” Harry knelt down to meet those familiar gray eyes. “Scorpius, you don’t remember where they kept you? Do you?”

The boy shook his head, wiping his nose. “It was a warehouse, there wasn’t anyone but me and those other three people.”

“They probably wouldn’t have taken him to wherever their base is.” Ron added. 

Astoria sniffed, wiping away the tears at the corners of her eyes. “Listen, go with Minister Kingsley okay? I need to talk to Mr. Harry. I’ll be down there shortly.” 

Kingsley offered Scorpius his hand, and it was obvious to everyone he was skeptical, but he took it anyway. “So Scorpius,” Kingsley began as they made their way out the door. “What is your favorite kind of ice cream?”

“They took Draco?” She stood up quickly, facing Harry.

Harry nodded, glancing at the ring on his hand. “I can still feel him, but it’s far.”

“Do you think you could apparate there?” Astoria asked.

“Not without knowing exactly where he is.” 

“Could you take brooms? Fly around until you feel he’s closer?”

“That’s what we’ll have to do. It’ll probably be the quickest way.” Ron crossed his arms. 

“Officer Weasley do you mind if Harry and I talk alone?”

Ron looked between the two of them, silently asking Harry if it was alright to leave. Harry nodded, trying not to conjure up the hundreds of things Astoria might want to talk about. “Just call me Ron.” He gave her a short wave and walked out of the office. 

Astoria listened for the _click_ before she started talking again. “I want to thank you, first of all. For all you’ve done.”

“What have I done?” Harry asked, hoping to Merlin that she didn’t know the truth. 

“Taking care of Draco, of Scorpius.”

“You knew about that?”

Astoria chuckled. “Scorpius got rather bored in Scotland. He made me pinky promise not to tell anyone though. I’m not quite sure if you count honestly.” She crossed her arms, looking down at the floor. “Do you love him?”

Harry wanted to deny it. It would’ve been easier, but he couldn’t. “I do.”

“And he makes you happy?”

Harry nodded.

“Well I can only hope you make him just as happy.” Astoria stepped closer, flattening the collar of Harry’s coat. “I was mad at him for a long time. In a lot of ways I still am. If he had just told me he was gay I would’ve understood, I _do_ understand. It was just… the cheating.”

“For what it’s worth he’s spent a while hating himself for that too.”

She scoffed. “That would be him. You make sure he treats you right? Okay. And you do the same to him.”

Harry couldn’t resist smirking. “I will.”

“Good.” She wiped her nose with her sleeve. “Now where is the medial wing?”

Harry chuckled and lead her out the door. “I’ll show you.” He lead her down the stairwell. 

“You know he talked about you a lot, while we were still married.

Harry raised his eyebrows, another smile slowly spreading across his face. “Oh really?”

“Every time you were in the paper.” Astoria deepened her voice. “‘Stupid Potter with his _stoopid_ scar’ It was unbearable. At a point I cancelled our subscription. But he just got another one.”

“Figures.” Harry chuckled. “Would you really expect anything else?”

“Can’t say I would.” They stopped in front of the large doors marked by a two headed snake surrounding a sword. “Scor talks about you alot, I think he really likes you.”

“If it’s any consolation he’s a pretty great kid. Him and James get along great.”

“Another person who has attracted the unconditional love of my son.” She let out a tired chuckle. “Bring him back Harry.”

Her words shocked him in a way, honestly they’d been the last thing he’d expected, but the reply still came naturally. “I will.” 

“Thank you.” She opened the heavy glass doors slowly, vanishing without another word. Harry turned on his heel, heading right back to his office.

He had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, _really_ sorry for the shorter chapters. But we're getting closer and closer to the end!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds Draco

They flew high in the sky, hidden by a newly formed fog that had mysteriously formed over the last few minutes. Harry took the lead, glancing at his hand every few seconds. Ron was to his right, Lillian to his left. The other Auror’s filtering in behind them. They hadn’t known what sort of numbers to expect, so they’d managed everyone they could. 

Ron swooped down, flying close enough to catch Harry’s attention. This high up, it was nearly impossible to hear one another. Harry glanced at his best friend when he returned to position, shaking his head. The question had been clear.

_’Anything?’_

Draco’s presence was there, but now on their third lap around the edge of London, and there was hardly a difference than when Draco had been taken away. He’d been waiting, searching for that surge in warmth. A hint as to what direction they should go in. 

But there was nothing. 

Harry sighed, veering his broom to the right and diving downwards, those behind him following, aiming for a tall apartment building. They landed carefully, feet grinding against the loose gravel as their brooms came to a standstill. Harry didn’t wait for any of them, he simply continued onto the edge of the roof, looking out onto the rest of the city below him.

“Nothing?” Ron asked, coming up behind him.

“No.” Harry looked at the ring, and then back at London. Even this late at night it was bustling, lights still hiding most of the stars from view, even on a cloudless night. “Ron…” Harry began, but he stopped short.

“It’s alright mate. We’ll find him.”

_’How do you know that?’_ Was what he’d wanted to ask, but Harry took the support instead, not matter how forced it felt. What if they didn’t find Draco? What if they got their too late and he was dead? Harry swallowed hard and checked the ring again.

He’d only had to use them once before, he and Ron were playing the part of a vampire’s blood concubine at a party where simply having their wands was too risky. But the rings had let them keep track of one another all night, and had even helped Ron find Harry when a vampire led him to the second floor of the mansion, intending to do Merlin knew what with Harry. So Harry knew what he was supposed to be feeling, and even when Ron had been at the other end of the mansion, it’d still felt warmer than this. 

Harry glanced at his watch. “Take a break, we’ll start again at five, cover the actual city.” 

“You want anything?” 

Harry shook his head, bracing against the cold. He waited until Ron was out of earshot to speak again. “Where are you Draco?”

He closed his eyes, breathing into his bare hands, the warmth spreading outward before dissolving quickly. They’d need to clear the fog soon, it was getting too cold, the temperature dipping well below freezing. Though that would open to them up to the entirety of London. Harry couldn’t find it in himself to care though. Everyone in London could see him for all he cared. He’d be tried, his wand snapped, forbidden from ever using magic ever again. But as long as he found Draco, it’d all be worth it. 

Harry hadn’t even realized he was crying.

“You alright Harry?”

He quickly wiped away he stinging tears before Lilian could see them. “Yeah, yer… well no. But yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” She glanced back towards the other Aurors. “I just, I thought I heard you say something.”

“Sorry, just talking to myself.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to intrude, I’ll leave you-”

“No.” He stopped her, turning on his heel quickly. “I mean, you can stay. If you want to. I’m fine.”

Lilian blew out, the clouds forming in front of her. “Anything?”

Harry shook his head. 

“And you can’t like, amplify it or anything?”

Harry shook his head again. There wasn’t a way he knew of, no spells that could enhance the properties of enchanted objects. 

“What about tossing it? Or asking it?”

Harry shot her a look. “Tossing it?”

“Here, let me see.”

Harry slid the ring of his finger. The absence of Draco, no matter how faint, was felt as he handed the ring to Lilian. “With some objects meant for tracking, all you need to do it toss it into the air and let it land. It’ll face the direction you need to go. Watch.”

She threw the ring into the air, letting it fall to the gravel with a light _clink_. It landed with the gem facing London proper. “Not much good that does us.” Harry looked out onto the city. 

“Well you have to do it a few times.” She huffed, picking it up again. She threw it into the air, letting it land again. Then did the same thing once more. Every time it faced London proper, never giving them a proper hint. 

“I don’t think the ring has that capability.”

Lilian sighed, picking it up and handing it back to Harry. “Sorry to get your hopes up.”

Harry shrugged, sliding the ring back on. He needed to be careful, the power of it was known to be addicting. Not that the ring or it’s magic could truly cause any harm, but those who never took it off were known to become emotionally dependant on the feelings it radiated. 

“We’ll find him.”

“I’m not so sure about that anymore.”

Harry felt a hand press firmly on his shoulder. “Have a little faith Harry.”

“We’ve flown around the outside of London three times now, and still nothing. Even when they took him from the Tower I could hardly feel a thing. I’m starting to think he isn’t in London anymore.”

“Well, what if he is. But he isn’t.” Lilian proposed. 

Harry simply stared at her. “What?”

“Well what if they took him,” She pointed downward. “Underground? To the catacombs. Makes since, they’re necromancers, they love the whole death thing, and there are loads of graves down there.”

Harry felt his heart swell, how had he not considered it before? “Lilian, you’re brilliant.” 

“Oh well.” She shook as he grabbed her by the shoulders. “Thank you sir...”

“Is there anyway down there?”

“Well,” She seemed to think for a moment. “There are a few different sets of the catacombs, but they all connect at some point, you just have to keep going down.” She glanced around the city. “They mostly had different uses. I mean, Camden was used as stables, places like Namden were used for caskets and burials. There’s a whole network of them underneath the city. Probably some parts that haven’t been seen in hundreds of years. If I had to guess, I’d say they’re probably in Clerkenwell. It used to be a prison, seems fitting.”

Harry turned back towards the crowd of Aurors. “Guys!” They all silenced to attention, staring at Harry intently. “We’re going underground, to the Clerkenwell Catacombs.”

“Did you feel something mate?” Ron asked, strolling over to meet Harry. 

“No, but Lilian had the idea. It’s an old prison, and the higher up we get the colder to ring gets.” He shrugged. “I have a hunch.”

“A hunch?”

Harry nodded. 

“And if he isn’t there?”

Harry breathed out. “Well it’s not like we have many other options.” 

Ron sighed, raking a hand through thinning hair. “Alright mate.” He looked at Lilian. “So where is the nearest entrance?”

“There’s only one I know of. The Prison itself was demolished back in 1890, but the catacombs are still there, used mostly as shelters for bombings during World War II, there’s a school and a few flats over where it used to be.”

“We’ll have to go to the entrance.” Harry added. “No telling what wards they might have up.”

“Oh yeah, let’s just break into a school. Sure that won’t raise any suspicion.” Ron muttered, his breath clouding in front of him. “Sorry.” He winced when he saw the look Harry was giving him. “Not much sleep lately.”

“The entrance isn’t in the school, it’s in the Clerkenwell Close, just a few miles from here.” 

“Come on.” Harry leapt onto his broom, waiting for the rest of them to do the same. He let Lilian take the lead this time, taking the spot on her left. They needed to fly high to avoid detection, but one more loop around the city had them diving quickly. So quickly that most Muggles wouldn’t have a chance to register them before they were gone. They weaved between the tall buildings, Harry never more grateful for his years of Quidditch than in this particular moment. And before long they dropped down into a quaint neighborhood, rows upon rows of low flats dotting the streets.

Harry couldn’t ignore the heat gathering in his hand. It was still faint, but it was as strong as it’d been since Draco vanished. Maybe Lilian had been right. What were the chances. Harry didn’t even care if Draco ended up not being here, they were close, which meant that he was _somewhere_ around here. 

Lilian bore right, vanishing down an alleyway, her feet meeting with the pavement. The entrance was nothing more than a black door down a short set of stairs, illuminated by a single light. 

“It’s a tourist attraction, but security should be light. Not exactly the Louvre if you catch my meaning.” Lilian whispered. 

Harry nodded, looking at the rest of the Aurors. 

“Feel anything?” Ron asked.

“It’s stronger.” Harry glanced at the ring, then the door. “Stronger than it’s been all night.”

Ron nodded at the other Aurors, all of them resting their brooms against the brick wall and pulling their wands from their pockets. Harry had to keep himself from bolting towards the door. Instead he readied himself, letting Ron test the door, whispering ‘Alohomora’ under his breath. He swung the door open wide, letting the chill settle around them. The ring didn’t grow any warmer as Harry stepped in, surrounded on all sides, but that didn’t mean they were in the wrong place. 

“Be ready, and keep an eye out.” Ron added, though Harry had no doubt they were all already too aware of the danger. He hadn’t expected many of them to come along with him, but every single Auror had graciously volunteered to come along. He felt terrible too, so many of them he didn’t really know. Even when you had the same job, the Ministry seemed to isolate you from all those outside your office. 

“We can go down those stairs to get to the next level.” Lilian whispered. 

Harry glanced at the rest of the group, making sure they were all still there. “Okay.”

The tomb hadn’t been exactly what Harry had been expecting. Of course his short time in Muggle school hadn’t covered the catacombs besides maybe a mention here or there, but he’d imagined dank, dark hallways, walls wet somehow, graves and caskets filling the walls. Instead the tunnels were well cleaned, a thin layer of dust coating mostly anything, and lamps that hung from the ceiling, making sure their walk down the steep steps was well lit. 

“Harry?’ Ron began, but Harry already knew what he was asking. 

The ring was getting hotter with every step they took downward. “I think this is the place. Are there any other catacombs around here?”

“Not really, of course if you go down deep enough they all connect. Of course those paths haven’t been used in centuries, in fact they’re probably closed off.”

“He’s here.” Harry confirmed. “I can feel it.” He ran his fingers over the edges of the band. 

They continued downward, the ring getting warmer and warmer. The rest of the prison looked the same. Brick walls marred by so many decades of standing, bright lights still illuminating their path. They even passed by a plaque giving a short history of the prison. 

“Here’s where the actual prison begins.” Lilian stood in front of a tall, oblong entryway that was almost completely dark. Harry breathed in. Even from here it looked tight, as small as…

_’No.’_ He shook his head. He wasn’t going to let himself be scared so easily, not when Draco was waiting for him. “We’ll have to move in line.” Harry turned to the other Aurors. “I want you two waiting at this point, just in case anyone tries to get down here. Security or otherwise.” 

The two Aurors nodded, taking post near the opposite entrance. “Okay.” Ron pulled a small cigarette lighter from his pocket. Harry was about to question both his timing of a cigarette and when he’d started smoking them, before he remembered what the device truly was. “I don’t see a lightswitch and I am not walking in the dark.”

Ron flipped on the deluminator and the hallway lit up. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn’t much better, but it was definitely an improvement. He breathed in slowly, letting it out through his mouth while he counted to ten, but like Dr. Beth had taught him. Merlin he owed her so much, and he’d need to schedule an appointment with her as soon as all this was over with. “Let’s go.”

There was no one waiting for them in the hallway thankfully, no surprise necromancers waiting to ambush them, no traps. Just another stairwell that lead them deeper into the old prison. Harry braced a hand against the wall, trying anything to bring him down to this moment in time. He could feel his chest getting tighter the deeper they went, Ron reclaiming and redistributing the light every time they turned down a new hallway. 

“You alright?” Ron whispered.

“Yeah.” Though Harry had a feeling he could tell.

They finally came to a short opening, Merlin knew how far deep they were now. Harry had stopped keeping track, both for simplicity and his own sanity. Lilian walked ahead, checking all of the small openings that must’ve once been cells. “All dead ends.”

“So this is it?” Ron asked. 

“No, it can’t be.” Harry walked forward. “They couldn’t just have their base open in broad daylight. Pull everything out when the doors closed at night.”

“So there’s a secret door.” Ron finished. “Smart bastards.”

Harry held out a hand, searching for whichever direction the ring would pull him in. He walked slowly towards the cell in the back. By now the ring was nearly vibrating, though Harry figured that must’ve just been his hands shaking. He pointed his wand without thinking and cast the spell. _”Expulso!”_

The room was covered in dust in an instant. He’d been sure not to make the spell too powerful, something they could easily reverse when the time came, but Harry couldn’t wait anymore. He needed Draco. And Draco needed him. 

Harry didn’t waste any time, he blew through the opening, silently thankful that he’d been right. The room opened up into a larger chamber that seemed impossible, with a tall ceiling that stretched on for yards. The room they burst into seemed to be an amphitheatre of sorts, situated in a circle, all focused on a small table in a depression at the very center. 

The most striking thing however, was just how empty it appeared to be.

“Mate.” Ron stumbled through the same opening, coughing into his sleeve. “How about a little warning next time.”

Harry’s apology was on the tip of his tongue, but then he heard the steps coming from down the hallway. “I heard an explosion.” The voice echoed. They all focused in on the voices, their wands pointed at the opening. 

Two of the masked figures made their way through the shadows. They aimed their wands, but Ron and Harry were quicker, casting spells that sent them hurling against the walls behind them. Lilian finished with a quick binding charm that kept them pinned against the bricks. Harry rushed over to them both, removing their masks with a quick flick of his wand. He didn’t recognize the two people underneath. One had dark brown skin much like Harry’s own, his chin unshaven, but his hair buzzed down. The other was a woman, her skin pale and milky, blonde hair in a secure bun.

“Where is Draco Malfoy?” He pointed his wand at the woman’s chin. She turned away as best she could, hissing as if even touching it was hurting her. 

“His boyfriend come to save him?” She chuckled. “Told McCormick it was no use taking the brat, she’d only get herself killed.”

“Where is he? I’m not gonna ask again.”

She didn’t get a chance to answer. 

“Harry?” Another voice called out from the hallway ahead. One that was all too familiar. 

“Draco!” Harry cried out. He bolted down the hallway, Ron trying his best to follow as closely as he could. But apparently the necromancers had left only those two behind. Draco was on the stone floor, crawling towards the door that sat between him and Harry. 

“Harry!” He reached out between the bars, Harry diving to the floor to grab him as best he could. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t leave you. I wouldn’t.” Harry burst into tears. The hug was awkward at best, given the bars keeping them apart, but they managed. “I couldn’t.”

“I…”

“Hold on.” Harry pulled away, aiming at the door. “Alohomora.” He cried, letting the door swing open. Draco made his way steadily to his feet, but Harry was already on him, wrapping his arms around Draco, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Their foreheads pressed together as they lost one another, hands climbing everywhere. Draco’s warmth radiated into Harry, partially due to the rings finally being reunited. Harry drank in as much of Draco as he could, it’d only been a few hours, but he knew this was something he never wanted to feel again. The hopelessness of not knowing where Draco was, what he was going through, how scared he must’ve felt, how alone. He never wanted Draco to have to feel those things again, not if he could help it.

It was Ron that finally pulled them out. “Ahem.”

“Oh.” Harry stared at his best friend. “I guess I have some explaining to do.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ron waved a hand. “Do it afterwards. Draco, did they tell you anything? Are you okay?”

Draco shook his head. “Sorry, I… Sorry.” He repeated. “They needed me for the ceremony, one of the knives they couldn’t activate it; we need to get back to the Ministry as soon as possible.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“The ceremony, to resurrect Voldemort, they need a large enough sacrifice”

“The body’s been locked down remember, it’s safe.”

“No, that’s the idea.” Draco struggled for breath. “They’re going to break into the Ministry, they already have a plan. McCormick wasn’t their only inside agent. They’re going to break into the Ministry, and when everyone comes into work they’re going to start the ceremony.”

“So they’re-” Harry began.

And Draco finished for him. “They’re going to sacrifice everyone in the Ministry of Magic. Today.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Draco was told.

Draco knew that voice all too well. These last fews hours, it was the memory of that voice that had kept him going. 

“Where is Draco?”

He hadn’t known exactly why the necromancers needed him, but if he could hold them off for just a little, he knew Harry _might_ just have enough time to find him. Though for the longest time the ring on his finger had stayed cold, as if it were simply a normal little trinket.

“Draco…” A cool voice cut through the cell. He’d been lead here by those who’d taken him from the tower, the door to the cell swung open wide as he was shoved in. Draco tried to catch himself against the stone floor, but the friction cut into his skin, covering his palms in a dozen tiny, near-invisible cuts. Then he was alone for Merlin knew how long, the faintest of voices trailing from the hallway ahead of him.

And then he’d come. 

Draco had no doubt the mask he used was meant as an insult. He’d stared at that bloody thing for seventeen years, all too happy to find it one last time, smashing it under his boot in the garden. The mask the necromancer wore had been an exact copy of his father’s, the one he’d worn during his time as a Death Eater. For a brief moment, Draco thought that it might have been his father underneath it. 

But he knew that was impossible. 

“Draco, Draco, Draco.” The necromancer repeated his name over and over. 

“Who are you?” Draco said through gritted teeth. 

“Oh I doubt you’d know me.” He pulled off his mask as if it were nothing. He was right. The face underneath was pale, the skin so white it was almost sickly. Dark black hair that covered his ears, the ends tracing down to his chin, messy from its place behind the mask. He had no idea who this man was. “But make no mistake Draco Malfoy, I know who you are.”

“What do you want?”

The man held out a hand towards one of the necromancers standing behind him. Draco watched as they carefully unwrapped something, setting it in this stranger’s hand. Already he knew what it was. He remembered the blade all too well. Obsidian make, the actual blade interwoven with strands of red, a material Draco hadn’t been able to name. The handle was made of solid bone. He hadn’t planned on looking into it too much, but once Draco found out the hilt had been made from actual human bones, taken from somewhere in Scotland, he had to keep looking.

It was ancient, at least three centuries old, and had played a part in hundreds of ceremonies. Some sources cited the knife had been able to bring back the dead, though there was no concrete evidence to support such a claim. Regardless, the magic inside was long dead, forbidden from ever being used again. 

“You remember this, I can see it in your eyes.” He spoke slowly.

“I sold it to Aleister.”

The man nodded. “You sold him a lot of knives, but it’s this one in particular that I need you for.” 

“And what exactly do you need help with?”

“I’m sure you’re well aware that the ceremonial power of these knives has long since expired. It’s all old magic, and just like us, magic fades over time.” He pressed the tip to his finger, just soft enough to not draw blood. “We’ve had a lot of success reactivating the other ones, but this one…” He waved it around as if it were a toy. “This one has given us the most trouble.”

“And what exactly do you think I can do?”

“Reactivate it of course. I know your background. Years of studying dark artifacts, and even before your formal education, who knows what your father taught you. Did you see the mask?” He picked it up, shoving it into Draco’s face. “Your father was a truly remarkable man. Shame what happened.”

“Shame he saw reason and decided the cause of a racist lunatic wasn’t a good thing? Yeah, shame.”

“Now, now, no need for the attitude Mr. Malfoy. Especially when we can help one another out.”

“And what exactly does that mean?”

“It means that if you help us, I might just be persuaded to spare that pretty little boyfriend of yours when we storm the Ministry.”

Draco stared at him, his mouth wide open. “You… you’re storming the Ministry?”

“Rather easy when you’re a certified Auror.” He reached into his robes, slowly pulling out a badge. Draco had seen Harry’s enough to know that it was authentic. 

“You’re an Auror?”

He shrugged. “Have been for three years now. Your precious Potter has yet to give me the time of day even once. Normally I’d kill him just for being rude, but with your help I could be… persuaded.” He purred these last words. 

“So you’re going to kill everyone who shows up at the Ministry today?”

“Poor fools won’t know what to do.”

Draco had an idea of how this would work. Hed sold seven knives to Crowley, each of them infused with a specific kind of magic. Each knife would be used to take a live, each live having to meet some requirement. Once that was done the spell would begin, taking lives at it needed to in a wave of whomever surrounded the person being resurrected. Only those close enough to the body would live, those deemed the ones responsible for the spell. “You’re mad.” Draco spat. 

“Pity, it’ll be fun cutting that beautiful skin of his.” The man laughed. “You know, it’s really a shame he’s ended up with you. Given enough time I could’ve worked my own charms against him.” He winked. “Shame shame.”

The wand was out before Draco even realized it, the spell echoing through the cell. “ _Crucio!_ ”

The pain was instant and white hot, surging through Draco’s entire body. He convulsed onto the floor as it enveloped him, his heading knocking back against hard stone as his vision began to blur. Finally he managed a cry, the only relief through the ringing filling his ears. 

“Please!” He managed. Anything but this. 

“Please what?” Draco heard behind the ringing. “Use your words Mr. Malfoy.”

The pain was gone in an instant, but the feeling it left behind, that was always worse. It was as if Draco had run several miles in the span of seconds. Every limb ached, and the headache forming behind his eyes was in full force now, the harsh sting felt as if it would never go away. 

Draco’s senses seemed to return slowly. No, he couldn’t help them. Even if it meant saving Harry. And if he didn’t help them, there was no way they’d know how to use the knife, right? Draco couldn’t suppress a chuckle as he turned over, nearly emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor.

“Something funny Draco?” The wand came around again, and Draco’s back bent at an impossible angle as he double over again, his cheek grinding against the stone. He let out a hiss of pain, trying to keep back the tears, but it was all too much. 

The pain would end. It would all end if he gave them what they wanted. Then he and Harry could be free. They’d have to run, start a new life, but they would be free with their children. With Scor, with James. They could all be safe if Draco just gave in.

The pain lifted for the briefest of moments, until he heard the curse again.

For how long this crept on, Draco would never know. The pain seemed to go on for an eternity, the seconds between the curses never lasting long enough. At a point Draco could only lie there, too tired to even resist the pain shooting through his entire body. “Please!” He cried out, his voice hoarse to the point where he was sure the man wouldn’t hear him. 

But the curses stopped, Draco’s chest heaving as he struggled to catch a breath that never seemed to come. 

“Please what?”

“I’ll….. I’ll help you.” He swallowed.

“That’s a good boy.”

“You have to promise…” It was getting harder to find words.

“Promise? Promise what darling? I’ve already said I’ll spare your little whore.” He looked too much like a cat for Draco’s comfort. He was all sharp, impossible angles. There was nothing soft about this man. 

“My son and his mother are in there. You must let them go too.”

He seemed to ponder this for a moment, though Draco could tell by the swiftness of his answer that he’d already come to a conclusion. “Oh fine, just look at the knife.” The door to the cell swung open, the iron clanging against the wall. Draco would have bolted, had his legs not been working against him. Two of the masked necromancers made their way in, picking Draco up by his arms and positioning him to sit against the wall. 

“Now.” Their leader, or that’s who Draco guessed this way, knelt down in front of him, spinning the blade in his hand before resting it in front of Draco’s eyes. “The veritaserum.” Another of the necromancers grabbed his chin, yanking Draco’s hair back with their other hand. The other uncapped a small bottle, pouring the contents down Draco’s throat.

“Can’t have you lying on me can you.”

Draco felt the potion working already, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist it, not with how weak he felt. 

“What is your name?” He asked.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

“Excellent, and your son’s name?”

He wanted to lie, and at the same time, he _wanted_ to tell this man the truth. To please him. “Scorpius Malfoy.”

“Middle name?”

“Hyperion.”

He scoffed. “You would. Now Draco, how can we reactivate the magic in this knife.”

There were certain ways to go about reawakening old, dead magic, and based on everything Draco had found out about that particular blade, the magic inside had been dead for at least two centuries. 

“Have you tried a ceremony?” Draco asked.

“Yes, there were none we could find about this specific knife, so we tried a few. None of them worked, one even took the right hand of one of my men. He still hasn’t forgiven me.” He smiled again, and Draco wanted nothing more than to hit him.

“The blade was originally used in ceremonies like the one you’re planning. Ceremonies to bring the dead back to life.”

The man nodded. “Yes sweetheart that’s why we bought it.”

Draco wished he had the energy to spit in the man’s face.“If those ceremonies failed, I can only think of one way to reactivate it.”

“That being.”

Draco continued. “That you can’t reactivate it until the ceremony has already begun.”

“Explain.”

Draco wanted to resist. He also wanted to sleep, to dream of nights with Harry. He wanted death, anything to not have to face Harry again, not knowing that he’d betrayed him. But there was only one sure-fire way to reactivate the magic in an object like that. “You… you have to use it to kill the person who killed the one you’re bringing back.”

Draco watched the smile spread across the man’s face, “Well Draco dear, I’m sorry, but it seems as if our bargain just isn’t going to work out.”

At some point Draco must have blacked out, the pain finally catching up with him. Even when he woke up he could hardly stand, a hand braced against the wall the only thing keeping him up. 

“He’s up.” The person speaking sounded muffled, “Get him some water, poor bastard’s probably ready to keel over.”

Draco let the water be poured down his throat, it was pathetic, he knew, and the water had a dirty, dusty taste to it, but he didn’t care. It was something at least. Then there was something else, something that sounded like an explosion. 

“What was that?” One of them asked, dropping the cup Draco had been drinking from. They glanced at one another before running down the hall, wands drawn. From here Draco could barely hear a thing, and the muffled feeling in his ears wasn’t helping. 

_”Where is Draco Malfoy?”_ Echoed towards him.

It was only then that Draco recognized the warmth of the ring, the only true way he knew it was still really there. _Harry._

“Harry?”

His Harry.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco return to the Ministry

Harry still didn’t believe it. He couldn’t. _They were going to attack the Ministry?_

He caught Draco as fell forward, knees buckling underneath him. “Draco!” Harry braced against him as he fell forward, gripping his arms around Draco’s shoulders tight.

“I’m fine, I’m…”

Harry swore Draco blacked out for a few seconds. “Come on.” He lead Draco over to one of the overturned seats in the corner, trying to prop it up with his foot. “What did they do to you?” He asked, but Draco didn’t answer him. “Draco?”

“Nothing I just…” He shook his head, rubbing the side of his face as if he were trying to remember something important. 

But Harry had been an Auror far too long not to recognize the signs. “They used the Cruciatus Curse didn’t they?” Again Draco didn’t answer, he just stared at Harry blankly, his eyes glazing over. “Hey, Draco.” Harry snapped his fingers. “Those sons of bitches.”

“If he can just rest up he’ll be fine.” Ron added. “We need to get back to the Ministry.”

“I am fine.” Draco protested, slurring his words slightly. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” But the second he tried to stand, he let out a hiss of pain, falling right back into his chair. “I’m fine.”

“No you aren’t.” But Harry knew he couldn’t just leave Draco to sit here. “Come on.”

“What’s the plan mate?” Ron asked. 

Harry pulled back his sleeve, staring at the watch on his wrist. It was already six in the morning. People would be filing into the Ministry right this very moment. Harry and Ron could apparate back there in no time, but most of the Aurors on their team couldn’t apparate. And traveling with that many people was nearly impossible, short of half a dozen trips between him and Ron, which would only drain their magic. And if they weren’t careful, then they’d alert the necromancers to their presence. “We can go back to the Ministry, try to warn everyone before the ritual begins.”

Harry guessed the necromancers were relying on people not knowing until it was too late to escape. “We’ll go ahead.” Harry turned to the rest of the team. “We can’t carry you all back to the Ministry.”

“No worries.” Lilian said. “We’ll get back fine.”

“I’m going with you.” Draco stood slower this time, balancing himself against the back of the chair. “I’m not letting you go in alone.”

“Draco-”

“It’s not up for debate Harry. My son is there, Astoria is there. I am not staying here to be mended like a child.” He wobbled slightly, but managed to stay upright. Harry remembered vaguely how he’d felt after being subjected to the curse. All it took was one time, and your body might never feel the same way again. He wondered for just how long Draco had to endure, thinking of Neville’s parents, the suffering they’d gone through before they died. 

“Draco.” Harry said again.

“Harry, I’m going.” He held out a hand for Harry to take. “Come on.”

Harry sighed, knowing that no matter what he said, Draco would never let up. He should’ve learned by now. _’Stupid stubborn git._

“Go into through the back entrance.” Harry told the rest of the group. “I’m going to find Kingsley, tell him to activate the evacuation protocol” He glanced at Ron. “Find Hermione, station yourself by the entrance and help get everyone out.”

Ron nodded, and was gone with a snap of his fingers.

“Lilian, you get the team back to the Ministry. Head right for the morgue when you get there, I have a feeling they aren’t going to bother moving the body.”

“Got it boss.”

“Ready?” Harry took Draco’s hand, staring into those red-rimmed eyes. Draco gave him a single nod and Harry snapped his fingers. In an instant they were in front of Kingsley’s office. The hallway was quiet, as normal, a few paper airplane messages making their way down the corridor to the destination. Harry reached for the handle to Kingsley’s office when he felt Draco pull him back.

“Harry… don’t.” He began, but his words trailed off. “Don’t.

Harry stared at him, a little more than dumbfounded. “Don’t what Draco?”

“They…” He stared at the floor, almost as if he was ashamed at what he was trying to tell Harry. “They will kill you.”

Harry’s blood froze. “Don’t say things like that Draco.”

“No. For the ceremony.” He grunted. “Don’t go.”

“Draco.” Harry wavered between sadness and anger. “What are we supposed to do then?”

“If we run, then they can’t do anything!” Draco offered. “If they can’t find you then they can’t start the ceremony.”

“Is that what they have to do?” Harry asked. “In order to start the ceremony they have to kill me?”

Draco waited a beat before nodding slowly. “The last knife, to reactivate the magic inside they have to start the ceremony, then they have to kill the person who killed the one they’re trying to bring back.”

“I see. I suppose it doesn’t matter that Voldemort technically killed himself?” Harry tried to smile, but it was half-hearted and forced. 

“Doesn’t matter. He died dueling you. Yours is the blood that matters.” Draco sighed.

“They did that the first time he came back, that night in the graveyard. The night Cedric died.” Harry stared at his arm, the scar was covered and faded for the most part, but if he looked hard enough sometimes he could still see it. “And I lived through that one didn’t I?”

Draco still refused to look at him.

“Hey.” Harry’s hand drifted to Draco’s chin, raising it softly. “We’ll be okay. Okay?”

The corners of Draco’s mouth rose slightly. _At least that’s something._

“As long as we’ve got each other, nothing can stop us.”

“You’re a sap.” Draco’s smile grew. 

Harry let out a short breath. “Now come on.”

They stormed into Kingsley office, Harry bolting over to his receptionists desk. “Thomas, is Kingsley in yet?” He probably should’ve been a little softer with the young man.

“Potter? What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” Kingsley’s voiced echoed through the nearly empty office. He stood there, poised, the doors of his private office thrown open. “Draco? Are you alright?”

Harry stopped him. “Sir, we need to evacuate.”

“What? Why? What’s going on?”

“Those necromancers sir, they’re planning an attack on the Ministry.”

“They can’t get in, Voldemort’s body is on lockdown.”

“Their leader is an Auror.” Draco added. 

Harry watched Kingsley stiffen, his mouth gaping open. “Are you sure?”

“He showed me his badge.”

“What did he look like?” Kingsley asked. 

“Long curly hair, pale skin, big nose like a bird.”

“Lindin.”

Harry flushed when he realized he knew the face of the man, but not the name. Head Auror and he couldn’t even name one of his own. “We need to evacuate sir, the way Draco spoke, it sounded like they’re planning a mass sacrifice. Everyone in the building will be killed.” Kingsley reached behind his desk, pressing something that gave a loud _click!_

“What was that?”

“This will open all the emergency entrances.” Kingsley pulled a small box from his desk, pressing the bright red button on top of it. “This is your Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. It has come to my attention that the Ministry is under attack by a terrorist organization. I need everyone to exit the building in a calm manner. I repeat. The Ministry is under attack, everyone must leave the building immediately.”

Harry watched Draco wobble on his feet, barely catching himself. “You alright?”

“I think.” Draco straightened. “Kingsley, where are Astoria and Scorpius?”

“Still in the medical wing. Don’t worry, there’s an emergency exit reserved for that department, I’m sure they have a lot of patients to get outside.” Kingsley let out a long breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How much time do we have?”

“They apparently can’t complete the ceremony without killing me, so as long as I’m here…”

“Alright. Well I’m hoping the guards at the tomb had enough sense to block Lindin, we just need to get down there.” Kingsley snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. He snapped again, and again. 

“They’ve put a shield around the tomb.” Harry sighed. “We’ll need to go the long way.”

“Come on.” Kingsley marched past them. “Thomas I need you to go help with the evacuation.”

“Ron and Hermione should already be down there by now.”

Thomas nodded, grabbing his wand and bolting down the hallway. 

“Where is the rest of your team Potter?” Kingsley kept marching, pushing past the doors. 

“Left them at the necromancer’s hideout. We had to apparate to get here in time, not all of them can sir.”

“But they’ll be here soon?”

“Should be.” 

“Good. We’ll need the numbers.” Kingsley waved his wand at the elevator at the end of the hallway. “One perk of being Minister, private elevator.”

Harry looked to Draco to make a comment, but he was surprisingly silent. The elevator lit up, the doors sliding open quietly. It wasn’t much different from the other elevators the Ministry used, though Harry did notice there were no buttons for anyone to press.

“Voldemort’s Tomb.” Kingsley bellowed.

The elevator gave a _ding!_ and vibrated slightly. Harry took that to mean they were moving. He watched Draco lean against the wall of the elevator, clutching his chest. “Draco?”

“I’m fine, just feeling a little…”

“Is he alright?” Kingsley asked.

“They… they used the Cruciatus curse on him.”

“I’m fine.” Draco batted away Harry’s hand. He wasn’t fond of the way they were talking about him, as if he wasn’t standing mere feet away from them. “I’m fine.” He repeated, straightening. “I’m fine.”

Kingsley sighed, but left it at that. “Do we know how they plan on bringing Voldemort back?”

“There’s a ceremony, one that involved multiple sacrifices before one mass sacrifice is made.” Draco tried to steady his breathing. “That’s what they needed me for, to figure out how to reactivate the last knife.”

“And did you tell them?” Kingsley asked.

Draco couldn’t meet his gaze. “They… they used the truth serum on me I…”

“So what do they have to do?”

Draco winced, knowing he’d said far too much, that he’d outed Harry in some way. “Boys?” Kingsley asked when neither of them stayed silent.

“They have to kill the person who killed Voldemort. It’s a part of the same ritual that resurrected him last time.” Harry finally said.

Kingsley stared at them for a long time, his mouth agap. Harry wasn’t totally unsure that something hadn’t happened. Well, something other than finding out the truth. “They’re going to have to kill you?”

Harry nodded quickly as Kingsley gaze shifted over to Draco. 

“And you’re alright with this?” He was getting angrier. “You didn’t think that maybe he needed to stay behind? To not get involved?”

Draco laughed, which Harry thought shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it. “Kingsley I think you know as well as I do that that wouldn’t have worked.”

Kingsley opened his mouth again, raising his finger as if to argue, but he knew there was no arguing Draco’s point. He was right. Harry Potter was as stubborn as he was brave, and short of knocking him out cold, there was no way to keep him out of this. He turned sharply to Harry, leaving his finger inches away from Harry’s face. “You keep an eye out. If they get you we’re through.”

Then he turned to Draco. “And you keep an eye on him. Don’t you dare leave his side.”

Draco sneered. “Understood. Sir.”

The elevator gave another _ding_ and the doors slid open. The morgue at the Ministry wasn’t truly a morgue in definition. It’d been specially built to house Voldemort’s body, Kingsley afraid of what might become of it if they buried it, not wanting to risk even making an unmarked grave. So they’d cleared out a few of the basement levels, and with the assistance of goblins, they’d created a secure location in which to house the remains. 

Harry tried to ignore the stinging in his forehead, not sure if it was a growing headache from nearing 48 hours without sleep, or something else.

“Stay behind me.” Kingsley drew his wand and took the lead. “All of the security measures have been dropped.” Harry didn’t want to think about exactly what Lindin had done to find a way around them.

“You didn’t dismiss the guards did you Kingsley?” Draco asked, looking down the long, empty corridor. 

“No.” Kingsley kept walking. “I didn’t.”

Harry and Draco both drew their wands, following Kingsley as closely as they could, peeking over their shoulders every few seconds just in case. 

“Hey?” Harry whispered, though there was really no doubt that Kingsley could hear them. “Are you alright?”

“Told you.” Draco kept his voice just a low. “Just a little sore.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back? Help with the evacuation?”

Draco chuckled, stepping closer to Harry so that he could wave their hands together. “I’m not leaving you alone. Certainly not now.”

Harry felt himself blush, worried that Kingsley might say something before he realized that he didn’t really care. He loved Draco Malfoy, and he wanted to the whole world to know It probably wasn’t the right time to make the announcement, but Harry felt the words before he could stop them. “Kingsley, after this I’m quitting. The Ministry that is.”

Kingsley didn’t even seem to react, keeping his eye focused forward. “Are you sure Potter?”

“I’m sure sir.”

“Well shame to see you go. But understandable. I’ll submit the paperwork, if we survive the morning.”

Harry swallowed, trying to focus on Draco’s hand around his own, the warmth of the rings they still wore. 

Kingsley stopped in front of the door and waved his wand. “By order of the Minister of Magic. Open.” The darkness of the hallway kept hidden the ornate designs of the door, the reflection of torches giving only hints to the beauty Harry had seen only once before. It opened slowly, grinding against the stone walls, leaving enough room for the three men to walk through unencumbered. 

“How far out is Lilian?” Kingsley asked.

Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I don’t have a signal down here, but her last text says they just got back to the Ministry. Do you think we should wait for them?”

“We might not have time.” Draco replied. And as if one cue he felt the slight rumble underneath his feet. 

“We might not have time.” Kingsley said. “Come on, they’ll just have to catch up. Shouldn’t be too far behind us anyway.”

“How much further?” Draco asked.

“Shouldn’t be too long now.” Harry tried his best to recall the layout of the tomb, if he remembered correctly, with all the security measures deactivated, it would just be a straight shot to the chamber where Voldemort’s body was held. 

“Hold on.” Draco planted a hand firmly on Kingsley shoulder, speaking in a quiet whisper again. Kingsley halted, preparing to ask Malfoy what was wrong before he noticed the noises too. It was faint, but there was no mistaking the sounds of chanting, no matter how far away. 

“Come on.” Harry bolted.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual begins

To say the tomb looked different was an understatement. Not a lot of time had gone into designing Voldemort’s actual tomb. No one wanted to put for the effort to bury the man in comfort. An old abandoned room had been picked, the architects had designed what they needed, and that was that.. Columns in each of the corners for support, and a simple casket built into the stone on an elevated platform. It was simple, the effort minimal, but one never would’ve suspected that if they saw it now.

Harry made sure they kept to the shadows, looking down from the balcony that hovered about the casket. The necromancers all stood in formation, all facing the bland square in the center of the room. 

Only one of them was speaking, and though they wore a mask, Harry was comfortable assuming it was Lindin. 

“Eduk viaum istum.” His voice bellowed through the hall. 

The rest of them repeated the words. “Eduk viaum istum.”

“Et maxiume magas vilere.” They all said at once. 

“Bring me the first sacrifice.” Lindin ordered, holding out his hand. Another of the masked figures came forward, handing Lindin a knife and removing their mask. Harry breathed a sigh, grateful he didn’t recognize the face underneath it. “You are ready to accept your fate my friend?”

“Yes Master.”

“Good.” Lindin took the knife from her.

The woman pulled at her neck, lowering her robe.

“Oh no.” Draco whispered. 

She lowered her head closer to the casket, letting Lindin grab her by the hair as he slide the knife from one end of her neck, to the other. She let out a cry, the blood pouring onto the lid. “Blood of a servant, willingly given.”

Harry closed his eyes, remembering that night in the graveyard all those years ago. The woman’s body dropped to the ground with a _thud_ , her usefulness finished along with her life. Two other necromancers came forward, grabbing her lifeless body and carrying it away, blood still trailing from the wound. 

“Next.” Lindin said. 

“Please, God no please, who are you people?” They led a man up the steps, his hands bound tight to his chest. 

“Tongue of the hated,” Lindin took the next knife and grabbed the man by the chin.

“A Muggle man.” Kingsley muttered. “Tongue of the hated.”

“We need to stop this.” Harry crouched, making his way around the column that hid them. “Draco, you stay up here, that way we can keep the high ground and block the exit.”

“And what are you planning on doing?” Draco hissed. The screams of the Muggle man below them drowning out their voices.

“Kingsley and I will go down there, take them out.”

“Harry, I’m sorry but that’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard you give.”

Harry blinked a few times, unsure of what he’d heard. “What?”

“He’s right, if you go down there you’re walking right into their hands.”

“So what do we do?” Harry asked.

Kingsley spoke first. “Stick with that plan, if we can keep the exit guarded until Lilian gets here we’ll be fine.” He looked around. “I’ll cast at the roof there, with any luck it’ll block off the stairwells and prevent them from getting back up here. Then we can take them out from up here.”

“Let’s hope they can’t apparate..”

“I’m doubting they all can.” 

Draco couldn’t argue with that. It was a rare artform, that required a lot of magic. “Okay.” He looked to Harry. “Stay near the entrance. Please?”

Harry swallowed. Looking from Draco to Kingsley. He heard Lindin beneath them. “Bring me the third sacrifice.” They were running out of time, and fast. 

“Fine. We’ll do it your way.” Harry kept low, keeping a hand tight around his wand as he shuffled over to the entrance. With any luck Lilian and the rest of the Aurors would be here soon enough.

Draco took his position on the left side of the balcony, Kingsley on the right, closer to the stairwell. Harry could barely see the tip of his wand, pointing towards that spot in the roof directly above the small landing. Sparks of red fired from the tip, and in an instant the room went completely silent, Harry’s ears ringing as he fell towards the floor. The room exploded in a cloud of dust, spells flying everywhere. 

Harry braced himself against the wall, stumbling closer towards the railing. The dust was moving quickly now, almost as if it were caught in a whirlwind. Harry closed his eyes, his glasses pressing against his face as he tried to cover them. Another spell fired, a piece of the column Harry hid behind exploding around him. Harry dared to open his eyes again. The dust clearing somewhat. It was only then that he realized it had been moving in a whirlwind. He glanced over towards Draco, his wand moving in a circle as the dust and debris from the explosion flooded the lower levels of the tomb. 

Kingsley’s plan had worked for the most part. One entire stairwell had been destroyed, the rubble pinning down two of the necromancers. The other stairwell had been completely blocked off. There was room for them to attempt to crawl over it, but by the time they reached the top Kingsley would take them out with a well-fired spell, letting them fall back down the stairs. 

Harry tried his best to find Lindin through the debris. Draco’s spell was waning, his attention directed elsewhere, concentration broken. Then he heard the _snap_ behind him. Harry ducked before the spell even left his mouth, rolling towards the left side of the balcony. The sparks sailed past Harry’s head, hitting the column behind him. “Part of me thought you’d be smart enough to stay out of my way, but you just can’t stop being a damned hero can you?” Harry recognized the voice.

“Lindin.” Harry raised his wand, not even waiting. He whispered the spell, watching it sail toward Lindin before he deflected it, sending it flying into the wall in a small explosion. 

“But you’ve come, right when I needed you.”

“The ritual is over. You’re through.”

“On the contrary the ritual is just beginning. It’s not too late, and our friend has informed me that you have a very important part to play.”

“Oh, no worries.” Harry grinned. “He told me everything.”

The surprise somehow registred behind Lindin’s mask. That was when Draco ran up behind Harry. Harry ducked, letting Draco’s spell fly past him, hitting Lindin square in the chest. It wasn’t as powerful as it could’ve been, but it still did it’s job well, sending Lindin flying backwards into the wall, his head landing against the rough rock. 

“Prick.” Draco kept his wand focused on Lindin.

“Boys! A little help!” Kingsley called from behind the rubble, firing off spells. All the necromancers were focused on him now, climbing over the rubble, others apparating around them. Harry fired another spell, one of the necromancers freezing in place before falling to the floor. Draco bolted towards Kingsley, firing spells as quickly as he could, but it was obvious they were outnumbered. 

 

“We need to get back to the entrance.” Draco said over the explosions. 

 

“If we can hold out of Lilian.” Kingsley fired another spell, one more necromancer dropping to the floor. 

“I don’t think we have time.” Draco yelled. “Come on.” Draco fired one more spell before he bolted towards the entrance, Kingsley closer behind him. Harry went last, ducking behind the railing to avoid another spell thrown at him. 

Kingsley kept running, none of them seeing Lindin as he sprinted at Draco, grabbing him by the robes and throwing him to the ground. “This is your fault.” He swung his fist, Draco narrowly avoiding it as Lindin’s knuckles collided with the stone floor. He howled in pain, giving Harry enough time to yank back on Lindin’s hood, throwing him back to the floor, his mask flying free of his face.

“You are not leaving this room alive.” Lindin said through gritted teeth. Harry finally recognized the man beneath the mask, though his nose was now bloodied, trailing down to his mouth. The crooked nose, the long curly hair, the narrow eyes. He knew the face, but knew next to nothing about the man.

“It’s done Lindin. You’re through.”

Lindin bolted towards them again, Harry easily stepping in his way. Their bodies collided, fists flying as Linding landed a blow landed against Harry’s jaw. Harry pushed back, falling to the floor. “Not quite.” Lindin threw another punch, this one connecting with Harry’s eye. He came in for another before Draco grabbed his arm, pulling Lindin away. 

Lindin brought around his leg, back against Draco’s knee, causing them both to topple to the ground. 

“Bloody idiot.” Lindin elbowed Draco’s nose. “Why can’t you leave well enough alone?” Lindin gritted his teeth. 

Harry’s vision had gone blurry, blood covering one eye as he scrambled to find his wand, lost somewhere in the chaos. 

“Ruining everything.” Lindin kept trying to twist his body, looking for a release from Draco’s grip. 

Harry felt his fingers wrap around his wand. He’d need to be careful, he couldn’t hit Draco. “Expelliarmus!” He shouted. Draco ducked, letting the spell hit Lindin, tossing him against the wall again. 

Harry leaned his head back, knowing full and well that he could’ve fallen asleep right there. He flinched when he saw the hand coming for him, only relaxing when he realized it was Draco’s reaching out to him. “Come on. We need to go.”

“Enough.” Harry watched, time seeming to move slower than it should. Lindin balanced himself with one hand set against the wall, his other hand raising his wand slowly towards Draco. “Avada-


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over.

“Kedav-” Something hit Lindin square in the chest, cutting off the spell. Time kept moving at a snail's pace as Harry watched Lindin stumbled towards the railing. Harry stared at Lilian, standing in front of the entrance, her wand aimed right as his chest. Lindin raised his wand, but he was too slow to counter the spells Lilian was throwing at him. She hit his chest again, and again, backing him slowly towards the railing. 

“Touvas Mourir!” She cried out. Lindind’s eyes widened as the spell shot towards him, taking him up into the air and over the edge of he balcony. There was a sick _thud_. And Draco could see the realization of what she’d just done come over her face. He and Lilan both ran to the railing, looking down onto the twisted body of Lindin below. Lilian covered her mouth, muffling her tears.

“I wasn’t thinking I just-”

“It’s okay.” Draco grabbed her by the shoulders. It seemed too intimate a move for these people who hardly knew one another, but Harry wasn’t in any shape to question it. “You did the right thing, no matter what.”

Lilian lowered her head into Draco’s shoulders, letting loose a quiet sob into his robes. “It’s okay.” Draco repeated. “It’s fine. It’s over.”

“Draco! Lilian!” Another vice boomed, and Harry knew it was Kingsley. He marched out of the entrance, his robes ripped, hat long gone, a slash down one cheek. “Where is Lindin?”

“Dead.” Draco said coldly. “I killed him.” He lied. 

Kingsley walked over to the railing, staring at the body below before he gave Draco a nod. 

“What about the rest of them?” Draco asked.

“We got them all. As far as we know at least. Four, or now five casualties. But we managed to arrest the others.” He looked around. “Where is Harry?”

Harry mustered the energy to raise his hand for a moment, barely getting the words out. “Here.” Even he could tell his voice was hoarse. 

Draco made it to him first, offering his hand again. “Think you can walk?”

“Yeah.” Harry let Draco lift him into the air, wrapping his arm around Draco’s shoulder. “Just have a killer headache.”

Draco chuckled. “If I had a head like that it’d hurt to.”

“What about you?”

“Just a few bruised ribs.” Draco hissed as he twisted wrong. “Nothing to worry about.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Only you.”

“Come on.” Kingsley took out his wand, lowering the anti-apparition shield around the room. “Let’s get back to the Ministry.”

In an instant they were back in the medical wing, now completely void of life. It was odd staring out into the greater Ministry halls, seeing them completely empty. Harry couldn’t help thinking of that night long ago, the night of the Prophecy, of Sirius, Dumbledore and Voldemort’s duel in these very halls. 

They followed Kingsley to the back of the medical wing, breezing past the swinging doors. It almost felt wrong to be here without permission. “Here.” Kingsley led them over to a set of abandoned beds. He took Harry’s free hand, helping Draco lower him down. 

“I’m fine.” Harry lied, wincing at the pain building at the back of his head. His vision still hadn’t returned completely, and for a moment he’d wondered if he’d lost his glasses. 

“Of course you are dear.” Draco said without thinking. 

“I’m going to go outside, tell everyone what’s going on, try and get the doctors back in here.” Kingsley rubbed his eyes, dust beneath them rubbing away. He looked more tired now than Harry ever remembered him being. They watched him pass through the doors again, his shoes leaving streaks across the floor. 

“So.” Draco huffed, sitting on the edge of the other bed.

“So.” Harry lay back. He needed something for his head. “Can you see if you can find any aspirin or anything?”

“Aspirin?” Draco walked over to the cabinet, unable to even guess where he should start looking. “Aspirin, aspirin, aspirin.”

“Forget it.” Harry said. “I’ll just wait for the doctors.”

“Does it hurt?” Draco took his place beside his bed.

“Not really, come on.” Harry managed to quickly scoot over on the bed, leaving plenty of room for Draco. He didn’t question it, Draco climbed in beside him, their hands meeting, wrapping around one another, gazes focusing on the wall opposite them.

“So it’s over.” Harry muttered.

“It’s over.” Draco breathed heavily, he could’ve cried, he wanted to cry. It was finally over. But it all seemed like far too much effort on his part. He was tired, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into Harry’s bed… _No, our bed._ He corrected. He wanted their bed, and he wanted to sleep, and wake up with his arms around Harry. He wanted to be able to touch him again, to kiss him, run his hands along that dark brown skin. “What do we do now?”

Harry gently lifted Draco’s hand to his lips, pressing a slight kiss against the back of it. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to go home, I want to sleep.” Draco leaned his head onto Harry’s shoulder. “And I want to start my life with you.”

Harry chuckled. “That’s sounds nice. Especially the sleeping part.” He could feels the lack of rest heavy on his bones, the weariness in his eyes. 

“I’d argue with you if you weren’t telling the truth.” Draco closed his eyes, trying his best to stay awake. “But I’m fairly certain you have a concussion, so you don’t need to sleep right now.”

“Not fair.” Harry pretended to pout. “Keep me awake then.”

“With what?”

“Tell me about this so-called new life you’ve planned for us.”

“Well, you’ll stay at home with the boys, I’ll find a job at a Muggle ad agency-” Harry pushed against Draco with his shoulder, though it didn’t amount to much.

“I’m being serious.”

Draco let out an exasperated chuckle. “Well I got the insurance money from the shop burning down, though I can’t say I’m excited to go back into the dark artifact business.”

“Okay then, what do you want to do?”

“Don’t know, maybe flowers, I’ve always liked them.”

Draco completely expected to be met with laughter and derision, but even from here he could feel the spreading of Harry’s mouth into a broad smile. “That sounds nice, I like flowers. Just no mandrakes, please?”

“Deal.” Draco laughed. “We can keep Grimmauld. I’ll rent out the apartment, bit of extra income. The kids need room to play anyway.”

“Think Ginny and Astoria would mind switching weeks so they can be together?”

“I don’t think so.” Draco squeezed Harry’s hand. “Guess that leaves whole weeks to ourselves doesn’t it?”

“Hm does it? I had no idea.” Harry managed to sound as sarcastic as possible. “Do you want to get married?”

Draco’s laughter came to an abrupt halt as he heard the question, then he smiled. “Was that a proposal, or just a prying mind?”

“Can’t it be both?”

“Is that all you can muster Potter? Proposing to me on a hospital bed, both of us bleeding.”

“I thought it was plenty romantic.”

“Where are the peacocks? The chocolates? The five-star dinner under the stars?”

“Is that what you want?” Harry asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. “As long as I’ve got you.” He whispered. “Though a date would be nice. An actual proper date.” He said, thinking back on that dinner. It seemed like ages ago now. Back when Harry still hated him for what he’d done. 

Harry hummed. “That would be nice.”

“I’ll even let you pay.”

Harry burst into laughter that quickly became a cough, his stomach lurching forward as he reached to cover his mouth. Draco sat up, rubbing a spot into his back that he knew Harry loved so much. “You okay?”

Harry patted his own chest, lying back on the pillows. “Fine. Just lost it there.” He wiped away tears. Draco searched around the room, picking up a water bottle that looked like it hadn’t yet been opened. 

“Here.” He poured short swallows down Harry’s throat, making sure not to choke him again. 

“Thank you.” Harry gulped down the water, obviously desperate for more than what Draco intended to give him. “Thank you.” He repeated when Draco capped the bottle, resting it on the nightstand. 

“My answer is yes by the way.” Draco leaned back, keeping a closer eye on Harry this time. 

“Yes to what?” Harry still struggled to catch his breath, trying to ease his breathing. 

“I’ll marry you.” Draco tried his best to sound calm, but he could already feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Draco I…”

“You what?”

“Well I wasn’t serious. I mean I was. I was serious about wanting to marry you. But I really don’t want to propose to you in a hospital.”

“So you take it back?” Draco asked, sounding hurt.

“I want to make it memorable.” 

“Too bad.” Draco crossed his arms. “No take backs.”

Harry blinked several times. “What?”

“No take backs. You proposed, you said it yourself. And I said yes. So there.” He added a touch of mock-superiority to his voice, which must’ve been easy. Harry couldn’t keep himself from laughing again, worried he might start to choke. 

“You’re a prick.” He wheezed slightly. “You know that?”

“Yes, but I’m your prick.” Draco’s thumb rubbed over the skin on Harry’s hand. “I expect an actual ring by the way.” They both looked down at the glittering rings still on their fingers. 

“Why am I supposed to pay for everything?” Harry protested. 

“You’re the one who proposed. But no worries,” He reached over and kissed Harry’s cheek. “We can split the cost for the ceremony.”

Harry smiled. “I love you Draco Malfoy.”

“That’s another point, who will take which last name? Draco Potter has a certain ring to it. Harry Malfoy doesn’t quite roll off the tongue. Of course we could hyphenate.”

“Shut up.” Harry kissed at Draco’s neck.

“Love you too.”

Slowly people began to file back into the medical wing. Patients on stretchers and in wheelchairs, led by nurses who were eagerly hooking them back up to the monitors and IV’s. Kingsley watched the two of them, their hands still held together as if they never wanted to be apart again. “How’re you two feeling?”

“Tired.” Harry answered.

“I’m fairly certain he has a concussion.” Draco closed his eyes. 

A doctor Draco didn’t recognize came up from behind Kingsley. “I’ll be the judge of that. Up, up, up, up. We’ll get you a different bed.” She grabbed one of the nearby nurses. “Get him to an examination room.”

Draco obeyed, despite wanting to protest. He carefully crawled out of the bed, gripping his side when he turned the wrong way. 

“Ribs?” The doctor asked.

“Think so.” Draco said through gritted teeth.

“Come on.” The nurse came back with a wheelchair, slowly easing Draco into the seat. 

Their gazes locked, neither of them looking away until Draco was taken around a corner. “Potter?” The doctor snapped her fingers in front of Harry’s face. 

“Sorry I-”

She drew her wand, waving it so that a small light shone from the tip. “Follow this, don’t move your head.”

Harry tried his best, but it seemed to move too quickly. Harry shut his eyes, wincing. The headache was pulsing now, right at the back of his neck. The doctor waved her wand again, circling it around Harry’s head and neck. 

“Definitely a concussion.” She tucked the wand back in her pocket. She then grabbed his nose, pinching it at the bridge. Harry howled in pain, his body jerking back and forth as he tried to get out of her grip. “Broken nose too.”

“There wasn’t any other way to determine that?” Kingsley asked. 

She simply shrugged and continued to work, her hands pressing against Harry’s side. “I think you’ve bruised a few ribs as well. I’ll prepare a tonic to get rid of the concussion, you’ll have to go the new few weeks with the occasional headache but I can give you a prescription that should help.”

“Okay.”

“The ribs will take longer to heal, but that’s just some bed rest. I can give you something to speed that along but I’m afraid it might react poorly with your other medication. The best thing you can do is get some rest, it’s gonna hurt, but there are a few spells I can suggest as well.”

“Thank you doctor.”

“I’m going to go check on your friend.” She wrote something down on her clipboard. “I’ll be back with the tonic soon okay?”

Harry nodded. Kingsley released a long sigh, grabbing one of the beige seats and pulling it close to Harry’s bed. 

“You’re okay?”

“As far as I can tell.” Kingsley’s voice still sounded rough, and other than the now bandaged cut on his cheek he seemed fine. “I can walk, talk, and nothing hurts too bad. I told Doctor Amari I wasn’t in immediate need.”

“So it’s all over.”

“We’ll take a team down there to make sure. We’ll also have to interrogate the necromancers we arrested, make sure that’s all of their order. But yes. It looks like it’s over. For now at least.”

“For now.”

“Draco wasn’t the one who killed Lindin was he?”

Harry wanted to lie. Killing a suspect could result in large consequences for an Auror, even if they were considered armed and dangerous. But Harry could already tell that Kingsley knew the truth. “No, he didn’t.”

Kingsley nodded. “How long have you two been seeing one another. If you don’t mind my asking.”

Harry felt himself get hot. “Oh well…. It’s been a few months now.”

“So when you went to investigate the ring? The one that started this all?”

Harry nodded.

“Well you two make a nice couple. And since you aren’t technically an Auror anymore, there’s no reason to disclose the relationship or consider it inappropriate. Can’t say I’ve ever had an Auror fall in love with a witness before.”

“First time for everything.” Harry chuckled. 

“That there is.” Kingsley laughed. “So you really want to quit?”

Harry nodded again. “It’s for the best. For my safety. For Draco’s. Our children’s.”

“Well, I respect your decision Harry, I just hope this isn’t the end of our friendship.”

Harry was actually surprised. “Of course not.” 

“Good.” He almost reached for Harry’s knee, seeming to remember his injuries. “Get some rest. We’ll need to take your statement on the events that occurred tonight. The Ministry will want everything.”

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* sorry about the cliffhanger guys. Just wanted to give you a lil' extra something haha. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you! I've got just one last chapter planned, and I kinda want to make it special. Also give Harry and Draco one last sexy time because it's been WAY too long since I wrote smut with these two.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a proposal.

It took a month for things to finally return to normal. Well, as normal as anything could have been. Harry and Draco both had to give their statements, eyewitness accounts alongside Kingsley, Lilian, and the rest of the Aurors. 

Then there had been the further investigation into the necromancers. Interrogations regarding whether or not all of their numbers had been rounded up. Court trials to convict them properly. And once the _Prophet_ , as well as several other wizarding magazines and papers, caught wind that Harry and Draco had not only been involved in the attacks, but were now also dating, it lead to three weeks solid where the sidewalk outside Grimmauld Place was crowded with reporters, their cameras and magical quills ready to take statements at a moment's notice. 

Neither of the boys wanted to give them the satisfaction though. All questions were either ignored, or in Draco’s case, given the rudest answer imaginable. That had led to some rather fun nights of flipping through papers though. 

The recovery had been the worst part though. Harry had been subjected to another week of bed rest, forced to take the vile tasting tonic that was expected to help his concussion, though in reality he could hardly tell a difference from the ones he’d faced before. 

It was chaos. Complete and total chaos. The only silver lining being Ginny and Astoria volunteering to take James and Scorpius while all of this died down. 

And eventually it did. The reporters stopped showing up, though Harry guessed that was more from the rapidly dropping temperature than anything else. Their statements were taken, the necromancers convicted to their time in Azkaban. Things slowly started to calm down. But Harry had one last thing to do.

He still had the clearance to apparate into the small office just outside of Kingsley’s own. Though after today it might not be that easy. “Hello Thomas.” Harry hoped the secretary didn’t bear any ill will towards him. 

“Good morning Mr. Potter. Minister Kingsley is ready to see you.”

“Thank you.” Harry strolled, keeping his hands firm in his jacket pocket. 

Kingsley’s office hadn’t changed much since the last time Harry had been here. Walls lined with shelves upon shelves of books and knick-knacks, a large fireplace keeping the room at a comfortable temperature despite the chill in the air, the wall to wall false window that gave Kingsley a recreation of a busy London street, and also mimicked the natural light of a normal day. 

“Ah Potter.” Kingsley didn’t look up from the parchment he was writing on. “Goodmorning.

“Morning sir.”

“I was just drafting up the paperwork for your resignation.”

Harry’s feet shuffled uncontrollably. It was finally here. Of course he’d resigned at the end of all this mess, but between the trials and continuing investigation he hadn’t _technically_ been allowed to leave the service yet. He’d been waiting for this day for weeks.

“Now if you’ll just sign there at the bottom.” Kingsley slid the paper and quill over to Harry. “And then on this page here.” He slide another paper over to Harry. “And you’re certain about this? I already told Weasley he was taking over.”

“Yes sir.” Harry signed his name quickly, turning the page over to sign in the second space.

“And you’ve already cleaned out your part of the office?”

Harry nodded. “Did it earlier this week.”

“Good.’ Kingsley took back the papers and the pen. “Well Harry, I must say I’m sad to see you leave.” He stood up, walking around to the other side of the desk. “But I understand why you’re doing this.”

The corners of Harry’s mouth perked up. “Thank you sir.”

Kingsley offered Harry his hand, which he shook with great enthusiasm. “I hope to see you again one day my friend.”

“I hope so as well.” Harry said before his phone began to ring in his pocket. His face went hot as he tried to fish it out from underneath his layers of shirts and jackets. “Sorry.” Harry apologized as he saw the screen lit up with ‘Draco’.

Kingsley waved him off. “Better take it outside though.” He winked and walked around to his desk. 

“Yes sir.” Harry nodded, grinning like a fool as he marched past Thomas’ desk out into the small hallway, his hand gripping the phone so tight. “Hey.” Harry answered.

_“Hey. You met with Kingsley?”_

“I did.”

_“And you signed the resignation papers?”_

“I did.” Harry kept smiling. 

_“You know you didn’t have to do this for me right? I would’ve been happy no matter what you chose.”_

Harry paused for a brief moment before he answered. “I know. I did this for me.”

_“Good. So guess where I am.”_

Harry looked around. “In our bed, naked, waiting for me to come home and ravage that gorgeous body of yours.”

_“My, my, someone’s a little thirsty.”_

“Thirsty?” Harry asked.

_“I heard it on one of those shows I’ve gotten into.”_

“Right, so where are you actually?”

_“I’m in our new shop. It’s a tad bland so far, but the location is nice.”_

“What’s the address?”

_“It’s actually Madame Malkin’s old store. Lot’s of windows so we can get in plenty of natural light, and the floors still look brand new.”_

“So you want to go with that one?” Harry leaned against the wall. 

_“It’s a little more than we budgeted for.”_

“You know that’s no big deal Draco.”

_“I know.” Though he still sounded guilty._

“How about I come down there? I’ll look at it with you.”

_“Okay.”_

Harry ended the call, snapping his fingers and imagining standing in Madame Malkin’s store. It’d been so long since he’d been here. After the attack on Diagon Alley, Malkin had decided not to reopen her store, going back home to Paris instead. The exterior still looked the same though. Paint dulled slightly after so many years. Harry always wondered why no one wanted to rent this place. It was in an excellent spot, and the layout of the shop was something to envy. 

He opened the door slowly, the bell above ringing. “Back here!” Draco called out. Harry kept walking, trying his best to timage where everything could go. They’d have to take out the elevated platforms used for taking measurements, but other than that the interior was perfect. Large open windows that let in plenty of light, open spaces for plenty of plants, counter space already prepared. Harry walked past the marble topped counter, swinging the door wide and walking into the back room. “Draco?”

“Here!” He poked his head around a corner. “Just checking out the offices in the back.” There was the sound of something being knocked over. And Draco backing slowly out of the office. “I’ll clean that up later.”

Harry chuckled, watching the smile spread across Draco’s face when he saw him.

“So.” Draco stuck out his arms. “What do you think?”

“I love it.” Harry stepped closer, wrapping his hands around Draco’s waist. Draco followed, draping his arms over Harry’s shoulders. 

“Even with the rent?”

“Exactly how much are we talking?”

“It’s an extra 150 Sickles than we were expecting.”

“Okay.” Harry thought for a moment. 150 Sickles wasn’t that much. “So do you like it?”

“I do.”

“And do you think it’s worth the extra money?”

“I do.” Draco pressed his forehead against Harry’s. “However I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t my only motivation. I mean sure it’s a great store and all.”

“What do you mean?”

Draco backed away, taking Harry’s hand. “Follow me.” He led Harry out onto the main store front, slowly walking towards the two measurement platforms that remained. “You stand here.” He said, guiding Harry up the first. Draco followed him, standing across the one opposite him, their hands still held together. 

“This was where we first met you know. When we were getting fitted for our robes.” Draco beamed. “Back when we were both little shits to one another.”

“I remember.” Harry smiled. “You told me all about how great Slytherin was, how you’d go straight home if you were sorted into Hufflepuff.”

Draco chuckled. “I never claimed to be perfect.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I can count how many times just this morning you said you were Merlin’s gift to the wizarding world.”

“Oh semantics. I was having a moment here Potter, don’t ruin it.” They both kept grinning at one another. “Now, as I was saying. This was the first place we met. Of course I didn’t realize who you were back then, and how could I have known who you’d turn out to be.”

“Draco.” Harry felt a heat behind his eyes. 

“It’s terribly sappy, and I know you’re just going to tease me until the day we die, but I wanted to do this here for… reasons.”

“Draco.” Harry said again.

“And I know that we’re _technically_ already engaged. But lets face it your proposal was shite.”

“I never said you had to accept it.” Harry teased, but he was afraid that if he spoke anymore he might actually start weeping. 

“Manners Potter, I have the talking stick.”

“Ass.” Harry wiped the corner of his eye. 

“So I wanted to have a right proper proposal.” Draco reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a thin box. At a first glance Harry could never imagine a ring fitting in there. But when Draco opened it, it seemed to transform, the piece that held the ring sliding out to rest upright, the sides folding away revealing _two_ rings.. They were both stunning, one with a silver band and luminous emerald inset, the other with a thin gold band and grey gem. Draco took the green ring, slipping it onto his own finger before taking the second ring.

“Merlin…. Draco.”

“So, Harry James Potter…” Draco took Harry’s hand. “Will you marry me?”

Harry didn’t bother wiping away his tears this time. “Yes. Of course. Yes.” He grabbed Draco by his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. “Of course.” He couldn’t stop the crying.

Their lips parted, Draco chuckling before he went in again. This was another thing that had suffered, their once precious time alone now a rare thing. It had taken Draco days to remember the taste of Harry’s mouth, the sweet scent he gave off as they came together, the thin sheen of sweat that would cover his body and Draco thrust into him. He missed it. They both missed it. Harry’s hands knotted in Draco’s hair, the soft platinum flowing through his fingers. “Draco.” He huffed. 

“Harry.” Draco’s hands went instinctively to Harry’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“Want you.”

“Well.” Draco spoke between kisses. “Not fucking you here.”

Harry laughed. “I thought you were into that.”

“Not when we don’t even technically own the place.”

“James is still at school.” Harry added.

“So is Scor.”

They both started to giggle. “Come on.” Harry kissed Draco again. “Let’s celebrate.” Harry snapped his fingers, the storefront around them quickly changing into the bedroom. Harry wrestled with Draco’s shirt, unbuttoning it so quickly that Draco was sure he was going to have to mend it, but at the moment he couldn’t manage to care. He grabbed at Harry’s coat, tossing it over a chair, rubbing his palm along the tent in Harry’s jeans while he did. 

Harry tried to quiet a moan, but it had been far too long since they’d been together like this. It hadn’t taken much for them to become completely drunk off one another. Draco pushed Harry’s chest, forcing him down on the edge of the bed. “What do you want?” He whispered into Harry’s ear as he ran his thin fingers along Harry’s chin. 

“Want to taste you.”

“Then do it.”

Harry’s hands went to Draco’s belt, quickly unbuckling it, fingers working carefully. He mouthed at Draco’s erection, the cotton boxers unable to hide the droplets of precome already showing. “You want me to suck your cock?” Harry offered.

“The only thing your mouth is really good at.”

“Rude.” Harry pulled back the waistband of Draco’s underwear, kissing the skin at the base of his erection, this wisps of blonde hairs that grew there, the soft, warm skin.

Draco’s breath hitched, giving Harry an feeling of immense satisfaction. “Tease.” Draco said. 

“Love you too.” He kissed Draco’s cock, moving eagerly from the base to the head. He wanted nothing more than to tease Draco. To slowly draw this out so they could enjoy every last second. But just like Draco he was getting impatient. He missed the feeling of Draco’s cock inside him, the taste of precome on his tongue. He _needed_ this. 

He licked the slit, the bitter taste spreading along his tongue before he began to lick at the head. Harry looked up at Draco, watching him as he searched for something to hold onto to. Harry had a feeling he was just one breath away from having his mouth fucked. Normally he wouldn’t have protested, but he wanted Draco to fuck him, and he didn’t want to wait.

Harry went slowly, taking Draco’s cock and inch at a time. Reveling in the feeling of it sliding down his throat, his cheeks hollowing out as his head bobbed back and forth. He hummed, sending vibrations that he knew would drive Draco wild. 

“Harry.”

Harry licked the head again, staring up at Draco. “Close already?” He kissed Draco’s cock. “So eager.”

Draco sighed, running a hand through his curling hair. “Get on the bed.”

“Yes sir.” Harry crawled backwards, not wanting to turn away for even a second. He backed up until he felt the coolness of the pillows, resting his head against them, spreading his legs as far as he could.

“And I’m the eager one?” Draco smirked.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

“Yes sir.” Draco teased. He slid his pants down the rest of the way, taking his boxers along with them. Then he crawled onto the bed, reaching for Harry’s belt. “There’s a slight imbalance here.”

Harry wrestled with the hem of his shirt as Draco unbuckled his belt, grabbing Harry’s boxers by the waist band so they came off simultaneously. Draco tossed them over the bed, reaching over to the nightstand to find the bottle of lube, though he wasn’t quite ready to use it just yet. He needed to watch Harry’s body again, the smattering of scars, the rise and fall of his chest, the freckles on his shoulders. He needed to remember this all again. Draco nipped at Harry’s neck, his hand sliding down Harry’s body until it wrapped around his long erection. “So hard for me Harry.” Draco breathed as he kept moving down, sucking on one of Harry’s nippled, biting at it before he moved on to the second one.

Harry’s back arched, and for a second Draco thought he’d come. “That good eh?” Draco grinned. “No worries, it’ll get even better.” He kept moving until he finally faced Harry’s cock, licking at the head, listening to Harry hiss as he grabbed at the sheets underneath. Draco pressed small kisses to the erection, moving from the head to the base, slowly working his way towards Harry’s taint. This was what he’d missed most of all, being able to worship Harry’s body for the treasure it truly was. Draco bit at the skin between Harry’s cock and ass before drawing back, grabbing the bottle of lube again.

He wasn’t sure how tight Harry would be after the weeks where they didn’t have time to fuck one another senseless. Draco applied a more than healthy amount of lubrication to his fingers, pressing one into Harry’s asshole. 

“Draco.” Harry gasped at the intrusion, his hips already slowly rocking back and forth. Draco kept moving, pushing his finger in and out as quickly as he could without hurting Harry. “Another.” Harry cried after just a few seconds.

“You sure?”

Harry bit his lip, nodding, his hips still moving. Draco gave him what he wanted, the second finger easily slipping in. Harry stifled another moan, but there was no ignoring the slight arch of his back as he tried to help Draco find the best angle. It’d been weeks, and his body still knew what it wanted, still remembered what Draco could give him. 

“Draco.” He cried again. Harry could feel it, he was so close to _that_ spot. “Deeper.” Harry arched his back again, sinking onto Draco’s fingers. He was so close.

“I know what you want Harry.” Draco’s fingers kept moving, stretching the muscle. “I know _exactly_ what you want.” He purred. And then it dawned on Harry. 

Draco was doing this on purpose.

“If you want it, you’ll have to say please.” Draco grinned from ear to ear. 

“Not fair…” Harry managed as Draco kept stretching. He was up to three fingers now, the last one just barely slipping in. “So not fair.” His voice broke as Draco bit down on one of his nipples. “Draco!” He yelped.

“Just say it Harry.”

“So mean.” He could feel Draco’s lips against his skin, his fingers twisting. 

“Just say it.”

“Please. Merlin please.”

So Draco complied.

He brushed against Harry’s prostate, his fingers dragging slowly as he pulled them out before thrusting them back in. It was enough to send Harry spiraling, the edges of his vision blurring as he arched off the bed, his painfully hard cock finally finding release as he split over both of their bodies for seconds. 

“Fuck!” Harry cried, staring down at himself.

“Guess it has been a while.” Draco smiled with a sense of satisfaction, bending down to lap at the spilled come on Harry’s chest. Harry moaned as Draco drifted too close to the skin around his oversensitive nipples, his free hand still milking Harry’s half-erection. “Taste so good Harry.” Harry watched Draco swallow. “So good.”

“Need you Draco.” Harry whined as Draco’s fingers slipped out. Already he felt so empty. 

“Well then.” Draco leaned up to kiss Harry, their tongues darting back and forth, Draco slipping Harry his own come. “Let’s get started.” Draco’s eyes filled with that same determination that Harry was familiar with. “Are you ready Harry?” Draco spread Harry’s legs further, taking his cock in his hand and slowly guiding it to Harry’s hole.

Harry gasped when he felt the brush of the tip against him, the warmth of the lubrication so much more than simply inviting. He nodded quickly.

“Tell me Harry, what do you want?”

“Merlin Draco, give me your cock. Please!” Harry begged.

“As you wish.” Draco pushed in, not holding back as he thrust sharply towards Harry’s prostate again. 

Harry groaned as a mix of pain and pleasure flooded over him. “Fuck!” Was all he could manage to say. It didn’t help with Draco pulled out, nearly to the head before pushing back in. “Oh fuck Draco.” Harry cried. 

He’d missed this. Missed this so much. The feeling of fullness that Draco gave him, Draco’s hands pressed against his hips, hard enough to leave the faintest of bruises. Or when he took Draco from behind, Draco’s hands tangled in Harry’s mess of curls. There was no other feeling like this. The feeling of Draco fucking him.

Harry bit the skin between his thumb and forefinger, suppressing another moan as Draco bucked against his prostate.

“No.” Draco grabbed Harry’s wrists, pinning them to the space above Harry’s head. “Want to hear you.” He said, his hips never stopping as he thrust again. This time there was nothing to keep Harry back. He cried, tears welling the corners of his eyes, Draco’s breath hot against his neck. “Want to hear how much you love this.”

Harry groaned as Draco’s stomach rubbed against his already hardening cock. “Draco.” Harry whined. 

“Harry.” Draco grunted with another sharp thrust. “I’m close.”

“Me too Draco.” Harry rocked his hips, pushing his cock against Draco’s flat stomach. “Come inside me, please.” Harry begged, kissing at Draco’s neck. “Want to feel you inside me.”

“Harry!” Draco growled as he came. Harry could feel the warmth spreading inside him, and paired with the slow grind of Draco’s stomach against his cock, it was just enough to make Harry come again. This orgasm was pitiful compared to the last, Harry coming in several messy spurts. 

“Merlin.” Harry groaned, his breathing already heavy.

“I prefer Draco, but whatever you want to call me.” Draco winked.

“Git.” Harry slapped his arm, eyes drifting to the new mess on his stomach. “I need a shower.”

Draco pulled out slowly, watching the come leak out of Harry. He’d be lying if he said the sight didn’t do something to him. He almost reached for the tissues on the nightstand, before figuring they’d have to wash the sheets anyway. He hadn’t exactly been careful with the lube. “What a coincidence. I need one too.”

“Wait let me guess.” Harry began. “‘And I’m all about water conservation!’”. He mocked, trying to sound his best like Draco.

“That was a terrible impression of me.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m taking a bath.” He stood up quickly, trying not to let the sharp sting show on his face. “And I might just let you join me if you ask nicely.” Harry’s fingers trailed along Draco’s jaw.

“Please?” Draco asked.

Harry chuckled, taking Draco’s hand and leading him to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, end of the road! This time at least. This has been a ton of fun, but I have to say I'm looking forward to just writing a few one-shots for a while. It's a pain planning out stories that go one for 60,000 words. 
> 
> So thanks to everyone who read this! Who stuck through it, the few of you that've been here since the beginning! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I didn't worry you all too much with my mini-cliffhangers. 
> 
> Here's to the next one!


End file.
